The Edge of Reason
by shannygoat
Summary: Slash story! If you don't like Slash, don't read! Edge and Cena's relationship hits a wall, just in time for Muhammad Hassan and Randy Orton to help out...then there's the muse that explains it all.
1. Chapter 1

By: shannygoat

Featuring: Edge, Cena, Muhammad Hassan, Christy Hemme and anyone else that comes along

Disclaimer: They say imitation is the greatest form of flattery, well I think Fanfiction is. I don't know or own Mr. Copeland, Mr. Cena, Mr. Copani or Ms. Hemme or any other employees, staff, or associates of the WWE or TNA.

All I own is the creation of this work and the muses. All of the ideas and scenarios are completely fabricated. I do not endorse, give or receive any payment to WWE or TNA or their holdings. Nor do I intend to disrespect or embarrass any of the characters or their families. These characters and their personas are property of WWE and TNA respectively.

So don't sue, all I own is a house and it needs work done, so you probably won't get much for it.

Rating: NC-17 (for language, strong sexual content, adult themes, and violence) It is intended for mature audiences only.

Feedback: Is welcome

The Edge of Reason

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. Everyone, take your seats...settle in front of your monitors, turn on your I-tunes playlist if need be. Plug your laptop up to the electrical outlet, I don't trust the battery pack...this might take a while. And...you in the back, standing there gazing at the screen, trying to see if you want to read this; you really must sit down to understand the severity of what I am about to explain.

I'm glad you decided to join me today...first let me give you some background. My name is Serenedipity and I am what you would call a muse. I come from a long line of meddlers known to you humans as Chance, Fate, Karma, Epiphany, Luck, and ...well you get the point. Now I know what you're thinking, a muse what a great job, no? How can I sign up? Well let me tell you, it's not as glamorous as it seems. First of all, I get the thankless job of helping people find true love. Now don't get me wrong, it's not without it's perks, I get to witness some of the steamiest kisses imaginable and see some of the hottest sex that the human body will allow. But will I ever get to experience it for myself, hell no! Do my charges even know that I exist? Guess again. And I'm not like my little cousin Cupid...he's a dick. He's so busy practicing archery, he really doesn't care who he hits. And have you seen his outfits? He's a 300 year old man, flying around in a freaking diaper! I'm way more classy than that...I'm getting off subject.

I also get the task of alerting people when the relationship is just no good. You know those big red flags you always hear about? Well that's me, in the background waving that heavy ass thing. The worst part of my job is that I get no direct contact with my charges. I'm just around, thinking really hard...if they are receptive to my thoughts, they usually follow suit, but if by chance they are thick headed assholes...well it just makes my day longer.

It also doesn't help that I have my sisters, the other muses trying to unravel everything I've worked so hard to create. Being the youngest, they keep trying to make me out to be incompitant. They like to throw the proverbial monkey wrench in my plans. Well...it's not actually a wrench, it's more like a stake...but I can't let you in on all the family secrets.

Now, I've called this meeting so I can tell you exactly what happened to Adam Copeland. I figured I'd tell you first, you know practice a bit, before I speak before the review board. They're really pissed, because things didn't go exactly how they'd hoped. In my summary, I tried to explain that there are no guarantees in love, but they totally didn't want to hear that shit. I'll tell you exactly what happened, nothing more nothing less. I won't try to disuade you either, bring you over to my side and make you feel for him...even if I have grown partical the big lump. And I won't try to turn you against John Cena either. I actually like him too, but you remember those thick headed pricks I was just talking about? Let's just say that right now, he's their posterboy.

So now that the formalitites are out of the way, I'll let you decide if I was wrong. You tell me if I strayed from the plan. As long as Adam's happy, I don't see how it matters much how it happened; but then again, I don't get paid to think...hell I don't get paid at all. I'm straying from the point again, aren't I? Here it goes...here's the story. I'll be taking questions and answers at the end. Please keep an open mind and remember, I'm one of the good guys.

Now with no further ado, here's my summary of the last few months with Adam, that I've titled: The Edge of Reason...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam Copeland lifted his head from his lover's chest (I had NOTHING to do with them getting together in the first place, that was all my sister Fate's doing) and sighed heavily. He looked over at the clock, then rested his head again. He felt John's arms encircle him and for a split second he was happy.

"John?" He said quietly. Part of him hoped that John was asleep so he really didn't have to ask him.

"Hmm?" John replied trying not to slip into another restless slumber. He could tell that Adam had something on his mind. He had been unusually quiet all night.

Adam held his breath thinking how to phrase it. "Are you happy?" He had already decided if John's response would have been no he was going to end it, right then. He loved John enough to do that - even if John didn't feel the same about him. But what about him? Didn't he deserve to be happy, too? Things between them hadn't been good for a few months now. Especailly since Christy stopped calling so often. Although Adam wouldn't have admitted it, he was glad that she was slowly working her way out of John's life.

John paused and looked down at Adam. "Yeah." He answered flatly, not really meaning to hurt Adam's feelings, but it was better than the truth. If he told the truth he would have let him know that he was still in love with Christy and his relationship with Adam, although it had it's moments, wasn't what he wanted. He missed his Christy. He missed the warmth of her body next to him, her soft curves which were in strong contrast to Adam's hard body. He had an attraction to Adam, but not enough to build an entire relationship on.

Adam closed his eyes. He'd asked for it and now he got his answer. So if John claimed he was happy, then why did Adam feel like shit? "You just don't seem like anymore." He knew he had made a mistake the night before when he had told John that he loved him. He had thought John was asleep, but when he rolled over with a look of disgust on his face, he knew exactly how John really felt about him. They hadn't talked, rather Adam hadn't talked to John since then.

"I ain't no place I don't wanna be." John said closing his eyes again. He wasn't having this conversation now or any other time. There was no way in hell he was going to talk to Adam about their "feelings" for each other. There were none on his part. Adam was a friend with benefits, nothing more, even if it made Adam happy to refer to him as his boyfriend. Not that John would ever do that. He wasn't gay. Sure, he enjoyed fucking a man, but only because it was rougher than it could ever be with a woman. But, it wasn't something that he wanted to do all the time. But just sometimes, when his adrenaline was at full throttle, well those were the days when Adam didn't know what hit him. All he knew was he was getting the best fuck of his life. Now being with Adam, solely with a man for the past three months, it became less and less desirable to John. The novelity had worn off, and it really had nothing to do with Adam.

"Good." Adam said and finally let himself relax enough to go to sleep. Although he knew about John's rules and all of the other crap he'd had to put up with for the past few months, John said he wanted to be there _with _him. That's all that mattered. So what their relationship was like any other that Adam had had before? He loved John and John at least was fond enough of him to want to stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark Copani stretched out on his hotel bed, looking at the ceiling. Tommorow would be his first day back traveling with Raw. It had been a long time since he was in the ring, as anything more than a jobber. He was still salty about Vince letting him out of his contract, especially since that whole Muhammad Hassan schtick was the Creative Department's doing. He had nothing to do with it. He wasn't even Arabic. He may have been born in Jordan, but he was Italian for God's sake.

Although he still wouldn't be wrestling until his new character could be marketed, he at least got his traveling priviledges back. Oh the look on Vince's face when Mark's lawyer sued for Deformation of Character was priceless. Vince was all to happy to pay him and keep him around; he even promised to get him back on the show after he had been repackaged.

Mark let a small smile cross his lips. It was going to be good to see the guys again, especially Adam. He was funny and had this smile that made him look like a psychopath. If nothing else, maybe they could go out and pick up girls. Even though he knew Adam was gay, he could still help him get women. The women seemed to love Adam, even if though he had no interest in them.

He closed his eyes and let the sleep wash over him. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now you see, I had my work cut out for me. Not only did I have to fix this shit between Adam and John, I had to help that cutie Mark find someone, too. And, I might have had something to do with Christy's phone calls stopping mysteriously. But I won't get into that now. I'm setting up the story here, so you'll know exactly what happened and why. Things were _already_ a mess before I even got invovled, so keep that in mind before you get all bent out of shape about what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, welcome back...enjoy your bathroom break, did you? Well, now that everyone is settled, let us dig deeper into the story, shall we? Just to recap, Adam and John are together, but John's not really with Adam, he's really with Christy, who has disappeared from his radar; all the while Adam is miserable because he knows that John doesn't really love him. And you wonder how General Hospital has such good story lines...I might have something to do with that.

So on we go...there's really too much of the story to sum up in just one sitting, so I'll spread it out...give you time to digest it all. Make you think a bit, formulate your own opinions. Remember, I'm not trying to lead you. Our golden boy Adam is not totally blameless in all of this...but I'll get to that later.

Now where was I...ah, yes... shall we?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John laid awake thinking about that question...was he happy? He had been with Adam for a few months and he honestly couldn't remember being happy. Content, was more the word for how he felt. He cared about Adam, they had been friends for a long time, but he didn't _feel_ anything for him. He most certainly didn't love him, at least not in the way that Adam loved him, or the way he loved Christy.

He thought back to the last time he was happy. He was sitting with her in the airport, brushing butterfly kisses on her ear. Hearing her giggle at his advances, the smell of her hair...that was the last time he felt love.

It had been six months since her contract had not been renewed and she was picked up by TNA. She would be leaving, going to different cities then him, having different days off. "I'll never say goodbye." He whispered to her just as she turned to board the plane. That was the last time he saw her. Sure at first they tried to make it work, but their schedules made that impossible. Everyday, phone calls had dwindled down to a few times a month and eventually the stopped all together. But before that, he would always end every phone call with 'I love you.'

Feeling a great sense of loss, he closed his eyes and thought about making love to Christy while holding Adam tighter. Eventually he fell into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam watched John sleep. The way the sun reflected off the mirror created a shadow on John's forehead making him look like he was brooding. That's what Adam loved about John. He was so masculine. Sure, he was too in the ring...when he was Edge, he spouted machismo, but at home he wasn't all testosterone. Adam was a man, but still he prefered a more effeminate partner. But John was different. He was a man's man. He was muscular and hot tempered and spoke his mind.

The only problem was John was trade. He was a** straight** man that slept with gay men and he let Adam know that from the start. "I don't do none of that gay shit." He had told him, when they both realized they were attracted to each other. Meaning, Adam would never know what it felt like to make love to John. John topped. Period. He also would not allow Adam to kiss him on the mouth, or do anything else that involved putting his mouth on Adam (if you know what I mean). Even with his rules, Adam still dove heart first into their relationship.

The only time Adam saw a softer side of John was when they made love. When they got together, John seemed to let his guard down. He was always very slow and gentle with Adam. He made sure to touch Adam like he wanted touched; so deep his soul felt it. He would stroke Adam's hair and nibble on his ear...all the things that Adam liked. He would say the sweetest things in the afterglow. But once the euphoria of orgasm subsided, John returned to the hard macho man that Adam admired.

He knew that John still held a torch or Christy. John had confided in Adam before about how his heart ached when she left. Actually, it was John's leaning on Adam that moved their friendship to something else.

John rolled and snuggled up next to Adam, feeling his hair on his cheek. "I love you Christy." He said pulling Adam closer.

Adam sighed, knowing that his fear was in fact a reality. He would never mean as much to John as she did. Resenting that bitch, he touched John's face, causing his eyes to open with a flutter.

"What time is it?" John looked around the room for a clock, but the sun was too bright, so he shielded his eyes.

Adam sighed, "Almost 9," his reply cold.

"Shit," John was pulled out of his dream world with Christy and into the real world with Adam. "What's wrong with you?" He could feel the daggers shooting from Adam's eyes, right into his brain. He hadn't said more than four words to him, how did he manage to piss him off already?

Adam shook his head. It was too early in the morning for a fight. "I'm tired." He sat up in the bed and kicked the covers off. "You know you talk in your sleep." Ok, so maybe he let that bit slip out, just to start an argument, but he had every right.

John smiled. "Did I say anything good?" He didn't even remember what he had dreamed, but apparently it was real enough for him to talk about it.

Adam looked away from him. "Yeah...you said a lot." He stood up and grabbed his bag, before heading to the bathroom.

John rested on his elbow and watched Adam walking toward the door. "Man, I don't even remember what I dreamed about." He watched Adam's face change.

Adam pursed his lips together. "_Her_!" And with that he closed the bathroom door.

John felt guilty. Adam was his friend and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm sorry," He said loud enough for Adam to hear, but only got a sarcastic laugh in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so you see what the problem is? And no it has nothing to do with Christy no longer calling John. I made sure she was busy...too busy to call. But it was only because I was charged with helping Adam. And at the time, John seemed to be what Adam needed. So I decided to stay out of it. I know... it was even hard for me to believe.

I needed to get a deeper understanding of what their play was all about, so I let them take matters in their own hands for awhile. But I should have known that if I left that lot for too long, something was bound to happen. Remind me to talk to my friend Coincidence when I get a chance, she should never have let Christy make that call...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Adam ate in silence, neither touching much of their food. It was going to be a long day. They still had a three hour ride from Allentown, PA to Baltimore, MD.

Adam got up and paid the bill, while John lingered for a moment trying to think of something to say. Just as John was about to get up, his cell phone rang. "Yeah." His heart quickened when he heard the sweet voice on the other end.

"Hey you. What's up?"

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Christy's voice still got to him whenever he heard it.

"Where are you?"

Adam looked over at the table and just knew instantly that it was her. He shook his head and headed out for the car.

"I'm in Pennsylvania. We're heading down to B-more now." He said looking out the window at Adam, who was talking to himself.

Christy sighed. "Who? You and _Adam_?" She asked flatly. "I'll be in Bethesda tomorrow, how long will you be around?" Christy and Adam had never really been on friendly terms. And the last time she talked to John, Adam had been particularly reluctant to hand over the phone.

John thumbed through his Palm Pilot. "We have a show there tonight, but then I got a few days off. I ain't gotta be in DC until Friday." He thought he would do summersaults when she asked if he could stick around so she could see him. "You know I'd do anything for you," he smiled into the phone, "but Adam's with me."

Christy sighed. "Whatever. He can occupy own his time."

They made their arrangements to meet and ended the call, but not before John said, "I love you." He found Adam outside sitting on the hood of the rental and threw him the keys. "You're driving." He said getting in.

Adam paid particular attention to driving so he wouldn't have to talk to John.

John didn't really notice. He was still on his phone high. "What you wanna listen to?" He asked absently thumbing through the CDs. He looked up at Adam when he didn't get an answer. "Yo?"

Adam glanced at John then back at the road. "I don't care." He gripped the wheel with both hands, trying like hell not to pay attention to anything else but the road ahead.

John sat back. He'd had about enough of this shit. "What's your problem?" His question came out a little more snotty than he had hoped, but it was too late. Adam was pissing him off. Adam looked at him and then back to the road. John could see him biting the inside of his jaw, while he shook his head. "Fuck this dude. What's up? You been actin' shitty since this morning."

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? I'm sick of living in _her _shadow. I know you love her, man. I know you two had something special. But she's gone, and you don't even realize that I'm here." Adam poured it out. He had wanted to say that for so long, although driving on 476 hadn't actually been where he thought he'd do it.

John bit his lip. "You act like I talk about her all the time or something. You act like I ignore you." Why was he even having this conversation? They weren't dating or anything. "God, you're acting like you were my fucking _girlfriend _or something."

"Whatever, John. I don't want to go there with you." Adam said changing lanes. He could feel the back of his neck stiffen up.

John felt his temper rise. "Go where with me? You got something else to get off your chest? Fucking say it. Don't be a pussy." John paused. The look on Adam's face showed he was hurt. And it was not that Adam was not secure in his sexuality, it had more to do with John's perception of Adam's masculinity.

"Why do you think I'm weak, John? I'm gay. I'm not docile. I'm not fragile...I'm not even girly. I'm fucking gay. I work hard, I play hard and I fuck hard...not that you'd ever know. I just happen to like to fuck men. That doesn't make a pussy." Adam said clear and precise.

John shook his head and started to relax. "I know. I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was if you have something to say to me, then fucking say it."

"Fine! I've been following you around for three months. I've put up with all of your bullshit...you don't respect me...you don't respect _us_. I love you John and you can't even bring yourself to kiss me." Adam noticed his voice starting to raise, but he was pissed dammit.

"I ain't gay," John defended.

Adam laughed. "Fuck that shit. You're fucking a man, you asshole! You're so caught up in what people might think, you can't even admit it to yourself that you're fucking me!" Why was he in love with John? He was a prick. He must just have been a glutten for punishment.

John thought about it for a moment. "I like being with you." He said slowly.

"You're FUCKING me!" Adam yelled. "Say it, John. I fuck you, Adam." Oh, he was trapped in the car with him for three hours. This shit was far from over.

"We fuck! So what? What's your problem?" This conversation was going no where.

Adam looked at John and clinched his jaw. "No. Say my name in that sentence. Allow yourself to say, I have sex with a man and say my name after it." He regarded John's face... the look of uneasiness in it. "You can't do it can you?"

"What the fuck do you want? If you're pissed with me, tell me what the fuck for so you can quit bitching." John snapped.

Adam increased his speed. "I'm sick of playing second fiddle. I'm tired of being the consolation prize." He wasn't going to cry, if anything he was going to punch John in the face. "You spend all day thinking about her and when your dick gets hardyou want me to take care of it for you. Damn man. Do you know how that makes me feel? It makes me feel like a whore."

John didn't understand where this was coming from. "You act like I nut and leave or something. I fucking stay. You're in my bed every fucking night and I wake up next to you every fucking morning." John defended. What was it actually that Adam wanted from him anyway?

"Yeah. I wake up to another one of your hard-ons after you dream about fucking her all night." Adam felt his cheeks flush as John fell silent. It was rare that anyone could say something to shut John up. Adam shook his head. "Her pussy must be made out of gold or something."

John looked at him incredulously. "What's your fucking beef with her?" Now he was getting angry. It was one thing for them to argue about them, but to throw Christy in the mix was out of the question.

Adam sucked in his breath before he started. "She has you. Just thinking about how much you want her...the way you talk about her in your sleep...it makes me sick. Just knowing that she can kiss you anytime she wants makes me want to punch her in the fucking mouth." If Adam would have held the steering wheel any tighter, he would have ripped it off.

"So, is that it? You want to kiss me?" John asked turning around to face Adam.

Wasn't he listening? Did the words, _I want to kiss_ _you_ come out of his mouth? "No, you prick. I want to be _with_ you...not just your body, but I want your mind and your heart. Do you realize it's been 10 months since anyone has kissed me? 10 months! I need to feel passion, John... I have needs, too." Adam softened his voice at his admission. He was hurting and lonely. His last relationship had been hard on him, too. Since Jay left for TNA, everything in his world was fucked up. He had hoped that John could fill the void, but he had those fucking rules...

John thought for a moment. The thought of kissing Adam made him very uncomfortable. "I told you in the beginning, I ain't gay." He was firm in his answer. "I don't know how to be with a man."

"It's not rocket science. I like the same things you do. I like to be touched and kissed. I want a lover that will massage my body and that will go down on me. I want someone who will fuck me senseless and then turn around and let me return the favor." Adam shouldn't have to explain this...John was a man, he had the same needs.

The thought of letting Adam have him...all of him...turned his stomach. That would mean letting go of Christy, and he wouldn't do that.

"I ain't gonna to suck your dick." John stated bluntly.

Adam's eyes bugged out of his head. "It's not about that, you asshole! Christ, you're thick. It's not about blow jobs...it's about intimacy. I want to feel your mouth on me. I want to know what your tongue tastes like..." He made the mistake of looking over at John. The look on John's face made him look like he smelled something that he didn't like. "That's what I thought. I'm good enough for you to put your dick in my mouth, but not good enough to kiss. Well fuck you then John Cena!" Adam yelled now almost in tears.

He pulled into the rest stop and got out of the car. "Where are you going?" John asked getting out and watching Adam get his bag from the trunk.

"To get a rental. You can have this one." Adam said slamming the trunk shut.

John didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how the argument started in the first place. "Fuck...Adam, don't do that." He pleaded. "I'm sorry ok. You knew in the beginning how I was. Just get back in the car."

"Fuck you!" Adam shouted over his shoulder as he walked across the parking lot.

Pissed, John followed him. "Get back in the car, Adam!" He demanded, firmly gripping Adam's arm.

Adam stood a good 3 inches above John, he looked down at him with a fierce gaze. "Get your fucking hands off me." The hard side of Adam was something that John didn't see often, but he knew it was nothing to be messed with...unless he wanted a serious fist fight to ensue.

"Look, I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. You want something that I can't give you. I don't want to lose our friendship either." John said lowering his voice.

Adam smiled in disbelief. "So that's all I am to you? Your friend?" He searched John's eyes and saw nothing.

John wanted to form his lips to say that Adam was his lover, or boyfriend or something. But he couldn't make them.

Adam's cheeks flushed. "That's what I thought." He picked up his bag again and walked toward the rental car counter before yelling back. "...and you can keep that suite for you and that bitch."

Dumbfounded John left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what do you think? I admit I should have never left them alone for such a long time. But I did and I can't take it back. At least now I understood just what the problem was. They didn't belong together, at least that what I thought. So I really wasn't torn up at their break up, I just didn't know that things were going to get...more involved.

Oh and don't think I've forgotten about Mark. But, I really think you've had enough for the day. So I'll let you stew about it a bit, before we have our next meeting. Until then, remember, I'm a _good _guy...say it with me...a good guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Same disclaimers as before.

Thanks for the feedback, glad to know you're enjoying it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

I know, I know…didn't expect we'd be meeting again so soon, did you? Well, if it weren't for some of the messages I've been getting, I wouldn't have called this emergency meeting.

Apparently, some of you don't listen very well. In the beginning, I said the question and answer period would happen at the _end_ of my presentation. But, judging from the amount of emails and the messages I've been getting from my secretary…well maybe some of you should take notes.

I've decided to answer a few questions now…you know…clear things up a bit. And don't worry, I won't use your real names…you know who you are.

Question 1: Serendipity, are you a male or a female? Anonymous – England

Well really…do you think affairs of the heart would be left up to a man? No. I'm a woman. Anything dealing with feelings usually involve the female muses and those dealing with the boring over-examination of the mundane, like money and such…those are all boys.

Question 2: Are you really a good guy or are you trying to make us take your side? Billy – Atlanta

Well Billy, I said I would let _you_ decide. You really should pay attention.

Question 3: Serendipity, I really thought this would go quicker. It's starting to feel like a part time job. Mystical – Hawaii

Mystical, how do you think I feel? This _is _my job. The review board is already threatening to downsize my position by merging me and Fate; like we do remotely the same thing. She just throws people in a room together and says "go for it". I make people see what's in front of them, even if they don't want to. This is my livelihood here. I need your help. Some of you may be called to be a character witness at the meeting…but we'll get into that later. A sign up sheet will be sent to you before we're through.

Anyway, since you're all gathered, we've got a lot to cover and a little time to do it in. Why next get to the next installment?

A brief recap, for you late comers, hmm? Very well…Adam and John were together, until Adam found out that John still loved Christy and then she called him, making Adam more upset. They fought, Adam and John, not John and Christy, and Adam found out that John was repulsed by the idea of gay intimacy with him…then they broke up.

And then there's Mark who doesn't know that the shit's hit the fan. Why do they say that anyway? Who thought of shit hitting a fan?

Ok, so on we go, make sure you've had your bathroom break this time _before_ I start. There's really too much to cover and if you're not here for all of it…well, written transcripts will cost $20.00.

Settled now? Then shall we press on?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Baltimore, Maryland is magical to some and a shit hole to others. Today, Baltimore was anything but magic for Adam. When he got to the Marriott, he found that it was completely booked, due to a stupid Anime convention that was in town. Now, he had to decide to sleep in the car or to eat shit and ask John if he could still room with him.

Frustrated, Adam sat in the lobby and contemplated what to do.

"Hey…what are you doing down here?" Randy Orton asked walking up to Adam. Randy and Adam weren't really friends…they weren't enemies either; they just never really felt the need to talk to each other. Maybe it's because of Randy's blatant disregard for anything not involving sex. Randy was a good kid, but if it didn't involve him being horizontal, he really didn't have much interest in it.

Adam tried to ignore him, but he wouldn't go away. "I don't have a room." He admitted before leaning his head on the back of the chair and covering his face with his hands.

Randy looked around. It seemed like a good idea…"You can room with me. I got a double." He picked up his bag and started for the elevator.

It took a second for it to register, but Adam grabbed his things and followed. He wondered what he was in store for tonight. If he was going to have to listen to Randy talk about fucking some girl after the show, he was either going to have to slay him or he would be sleeping in his car. "You sure? I don't want to put you out."

Randy didn't protest, nor did he encourage. He let Adam to the room and smiled when he saw how large it was. Picking the bed by the window, Randy threw his bag down and sat on the bed facing Adam.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Something in his tone of voice made Adam uneasy. Everyone knew Adam was gay, but he didn't have a reputation for sleeping around. The situation being as it was, he often wondered, how many of his co-workers were closet homosexuals. However, tonight wasn't the night that he wanted to find out if Randy was.

"Ready for what?" Adam asked cautiously, noticing the cocky smirk on the younger man's face. He appreciated Randy's offer to let him crash with him, but he wasn't going to _repay_ him for his hospitality.

Randy couldn't help but to smile at Adam's expression. "Tonight's the night I get to whip that ass." He noticed that Adam still didn't seem to know what he was talking about. "You know…Money in the Bank match…remember?"

"Oh yeah." Relieved, Adam nodded.

"What's up with you?" Randy asked looking at Adam. Adam had never been a quiet person. Randy was usually annoyed when Adam talked because he just wouldn't shut up. Most of the time, nobody even knew what the hell he was talking about. He just seemed to like to hear the sound of his own voice. But Randy quickly decided that silence didn't suit him either.

Adam sighed. He knew he shouldn't talk to Randy about anything that didn't have ovaries, but he needed to talk to someone. "You wouldn't understand."

Randy ferried his brow. He was sick of people thinking he wouldn't understand. He got treated differently because he was young, but that's just it, he was young and stupid but not naïve. "Why? Because I'm straight?" Randy asked causing Adam to look at the floor.

Adam needed to get it off his chest before he exploded. He didn't think his demands were too hard…he needed a second opinion. Although Randy's opinion would never be mistaken for Gospel, he would have to do. ""Well…I like this guy. I love him actually, but he doesn't feel the same way about me." Adam looked at the floor. "He's so caught up in this gay/straight shit that he can't see how much I care about him."

Randy nodded in understanding. He thought about the situation before he spoke. "He's a dick then." He folded his hands and rested his elbows on his thighs. "Why would you want to be with someone that doesn't return your feelings?" His response wasn't leading, he just generally didn't understand. Randy didn't understand a lot of things. He didn't get his reputation by being smart, that's for sure.

Adam looked at him blankly. "Because, that's what you do when you're in love, kid." He could tell that Randy was lost; maybe he'd never been in love before. "The way I love him is the way he loves his ex-girlfriend. I just wish he would love me that way." Adam said sadly.

Randy had the attention span of a small child. Whoever said that adult ADD didn't really exist had never had a _real_ conversation with Randy Orton. "So he's bi?" Not exactly the topic, Randy.

Adam looked at him puzzled. _Were we talking about sexual orientation?_ He thought. "No. He's straight." He answered cautiously.

Randy bit the inside of his jaw. This wasn't adding up. "So you haven't slept with him then? He doesn't know how you feel?"

Suddenly he didn't feel like talking about this anymore, especially if Randy was going to ask random questions. He just wanted someone to listen. "Yeah, we've slept together. He knows exactly how I feel." Hopefully Randy would get bored with the conversation; since there were no breasts involved... it was only a matter of time. "He just doesn't feel the same way about me."

Randy looked even more confused. He wasn't sure how the whole "gay" thing worked, but this really didn't make any sense. "Ok, I'm sorry…but how come he's not bi if he sleeps with you and has an ex-girlfriend?" It was a legitimate question. Bi does mean both.

Adam shrugged. "Because…he just not. At least he doesn't think he is. He likes women. He only occasionally sleeps with men…but he has relationships with women." It sounded stupid to him too. But it made since the way that John explained it.

"Huh?" Randy's face was scrunched. "So you two are just screwing and you caught feelings?" He couldn't figure out that if this guy wasn't in a relationship with him, how was he close enough to fall in love with him.

Adam shook his head. God, Randy asked so many fucking questions. "No. I'm the first relationship he's had with a man."

"So then he's bi, if he's in a relationship with you?" Randy puzzled again. But when Adam shook his head, Randy felt himself giving up. "This is confusing." It appeared that Adam didn't understand it anymore than he did and he was in the damn relationship. "Either way, fuck him. If he can't see what you have to offer, you're better off without him."

Adam was shocked at Randy's innocent judgment. There was a simple truth to Randy's words. Sighing, Adam laid back on his bed. "Yeah, well tell my heart that."

"So what do you want?" Randy asked.

Adam rose up on his elbows and looked across to the other bed where Randy sat questioning him. "I want to be fulfilled. I want him to come to me not only when he's hurting…I want him to call _me_ first when he's happy. I don't want him to call out her name in his sleep. Hell…I'd be happy if he'd kiss me." He didn't mean to reveal that much, but it felt good getting it out.

Randy pursed his lips. "You guys don't kiss? I thought gay people kissed a lot." So maybe he didn't know much about gay people, but kissing was part of sex, no?

Adam looked at him blankly. "Yeah well, kissing a man is _too _gay for him."

"And fucking one isn't? Man…John's a dick!" Randy finished standing up.

Adam jumped up and felt his face get hot. "John? I didn't' say anything about John." He knew that John would shit red bricks if Randy ever thought that he was having a relationship with a man. He had to do damage control…fast.

Randy turned toward Adam with that confused look again. "But I thought…weren't we just talking about John? He's the guy right?" So maybe we should give the little minx more credit, he's actually not as clueless as he leads people to believe.

Adam didn't answer right away, but when he did his response was quiet. "He didn't want anyone to know. How did you find out?"

Randy smiled. "I had the room that joined to you guys' in Atlanta. You didn't lock the double doors. I was drunk and looking for the can…I opened the wrong door." He couldn't help but to blush at the memory, seeing John laid back on the bed, and Adam going down. "When I realized what was going on, I turned around."

"And you weren't freaked out?"

Randy laughed. "Man, I don't give a fuck what you guys in your room. If you see some of the freaky shit I do to the girls I bring back to mine…it might change your opinion of me though."

Adam sat frozen, suddenly wishing he didn't have to share a room with Randy. "Don't worry dude. I'm not gonna say nothing. I've known for a couple of months." Randy said grabbing the iron.

Adam ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't figure out what Randy's motives were. He had always been labeled a nymphomaniac that didn't give a shit about anybody or anything unless there was an orgasm involved in it for him. "Yeah, well…it doesn't matter now. It's over." Adam laid back and looked at the ceiling. The last thing he wanted was for Randy to see him cry.

Randy causally grinned at Adam. "Too bad. You seemed really happy." He wasn't really such a bad guy. Sure Randy thought with his penis, but he was capable of truly being a friend if need be, as long as there was still time for him to get some later in the day.

Adam rolled over to face Randy. "Well, I'm not. I mean, I love him…that part makes me happy. But he treats me like I'm a dirty secret." He closed is eyes against the pain he felt.

After a moment Randy cleared his throat to get Adam's attention. "Can I ask you something?" Adam nodded. "Does it hurt?"

Adam stared blankly, what the hell was the kid talking about? "Does what hurt? Being in love?" Sure Randy was young, but not that young.

"No. Being with a man…does it hurt?" Randy asked with genuine curiosity. Like I said, it was only a matter of time before the conversation veered with Randy.

Adam thought about how he could phrase it. "A little at first, but then…" He smiled as he remembered the pleasure he got when John made love to him.

Curiosity killed the cat, right? Wrong. Curiosity was going to kill Randy Orton, (I made a mental note to talk to Curiosity later on that day). "Well how do you feel anything? I mean, do you just jerk off or something?" This was truly interesting to Randy. Even if they weren't talking about breasts, it was still sex.

Adam refused to be embarrassed. Maybe if he explained it to Randy, then there would be one less person in the world with a fucked up view of gay sex. "Well, I get off on that too…"

"But I don't understand. I assume if he won't kiss you then he won't let you fuck him, right? So what do you get out of it?" Randy cut Adam off. When an idea was in his head he had to get it out otherwise it got lonely and quickly left. "All the sensation is in your dick? So do you just jack off and he gets to fuck you? That doesn't seem fair."

"You're not embarrassed by this at all, are you?" Adam asked about Randy's candor. Well the kid shook his head, so he was going to let him know. "Well…" He should use small words, that way he didn't confuse the boy more. "I… well _we_,jack me off, but that's not the only sensation I get. There's this spot behind your cock, the prostate, but you can only reach it from inside. When you hit it, well, it just makes everything…" Adam couldn't finish due to the psychopathic smile spreading across his face.

"But it's gotta hurt."

Adam sat up and looked at Randy; he had to put it in terms that he would understand. "Do you fuck girls in the ass?" Randy nodded. "I'm sure it's uncomfortable for them too."

Randy shrugged. He really didn't give rat's ass if it hurt them or not; if they let him do it, he wasn't going to stop and ask if they were in pain. "But they're use to having shit stuck in them."

Adam shook his head; it was like talking to Styrofoam. "But at first they weren't. If you have someone that just jumps right in, then yeah, it's uncomfortable. But if you take your time and relax their body, they enjoy it more."

"So this spot is like a clitoris?" Randy asked. Adam nodded for lack of better words. If that's what he had to compare it to, then let him. At least maybe now he was finished with the questions.

Randy bit his bottom lip. "Well, what about giving head?" He decided that he needed to know all about gay sex. It couldn't be that bad if so many gay people did it and missing out on something sexual is not what something that Randy was willing to do. He sat back on his bed across from Adam. He was already formulating his next questions.

Adam looked slightly irritated. He usually hated being the gay encyclopedia, but right now it really wasn't so bad. "Does it hurt?" Adam asked in reference to Randy's question.

Randy shook his head. "No, what's it like? You don't mind having another guys balls in your face?"

Adam chuckled. Randy was never a politically correct guy. "No. I actually like that part. I'm gay, Randy, remember? I like guys. I like their bodies."

Randy made a sick face. "I don't get that. I guess if I closed my eyes." And he did close his eyes. "No…I'd still know that some dude's balls were in my face."

"Do you go down on girls?" Adam asked abruptly.

Randy smiled proudly. "Every chance I get."

"Do you mind having your tongue on a wet, smelly, part of a woman's body that bleeds once a month?" Adam rationalized.

The thought never crossed Randy's mind before; it was just something he did. "Nope. It's a turn on…not the bleeding part. But you can tell if you're doing it right; the wetter they get the more they like it. I get off on that part. Besides, when I make 'em cum, I know they're going to fuck the shit out me." His smiled confidently and stuck out his chest.

Adam sighed. Finally, he could make a comparison. "It's the same for me."

There was a short silence, but then Randy spoke. "I think I understand where John's coming from. But, I'm not saying I agree with him. I don't think it's fair for you to do all the giving and he do all the taking. Relationships are supposed to be balanced." He noticed Adam's look of surprised at his profound statement. "But maybe he doesn't know how to be in a relationship with a man."

Randy stood up and started to pace the room, he had to keep moving when he was being intellectual to keep the juices flowing. "John probably grew up being told that boys and girls are supposed to be together. So he got use to girls. Being with you is different…_girls _are different. They touch you different; they know different shit than we do. I bet he got use to what they were like and now he's with a guy." He raised his finger as if the light bulb in his head finally went off. "He probably just doesn't know how to rationalize the difference without feeling like its wrong. He's giving up a lot."

Adam felt himself get angry. What the fuck was Randy talking about? "I'm giving up a lot too. I've given up being with other men. I've given up my self-respect." He didn't mean to yell at Randy, but how dare he take John's side.

"I'm not saying he's right. But I am saying he doesn't know how to give up the feel of a woman. Shit, you know the power of pussy." Randy said smiling.

Adam shook his head.

"You _never_ been with a woman?" Randy had to sit down or else he was going to faint.

Adam laughed. "Hello…gay, remember."

Randy was at a loss for words. "Yeah, but I thought gay guys experimented…"

"Yeah, with other guys." Adam said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well shit man, we gotta get you laid!" Randy yelled slapping his knee. Adam's face showed he didn't like that idea, but Randy was on a roll. "Look it…if you sleep with a woman then you'll feel what it's like for John. Then you'll understand what he's giving up and if we can get John to give himself up to you…he'll see what you've been going through. You two just need to walk in each other's shoes for awhile. Not only will it make you stronger, but you'll both have a deeper appreciation for what each other wants."

Flabbergasted is the only word to describe how Adam felt. "Holy shit!" He said in disbelief. "When the fuck did you become Dr. Phil?"

Randy laughed. "That'll be $50 please."

Adam looked over at the clock. "Come on Dr. Phil. We gotta go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so before you start, let me confess. I might have had something to do with Randy actually turning intelligent. Actually, I got my boyfriend, Wisdom, to help out. But it's amazing how easily he'll leave his post with the promise of sex. I don't care how many times I tell him you can't just give them wisdom without guidance, he doesn't listen. He only listens to that thing in his pants. If only his brother Common Sense were around…but I'll explain more later.

So now I completely understood. Adam wanted John even more than he wanted to admit. And I had the perfect plan to get them back together…that damn Wisdom. Giving such power to the feeble minded Randy Orton was only going to make things worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark Copani scanned the lobby. He had been hanging out in the city all day and thought by now he would see some of his old friends. But it appeared that they either hadn't checked in yet or they had left for the Arena.

But what he did notice was a tall blonde man standing near the front desk. He felt his heart race a little faster, but it quickly stopped when he realized it wasn't Adam.

Adam was his one true friend, besides Batista. But he was on Smackdown and chances were he wouldn't be running into him anytime soon. A little bored and lonely, he went to his room for a nap. At least he could think of all the hot spots and cool places he and Adam could hit after the show tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, so now that you're getting a better appreciation for what happened, I think I'll end there. If you really need to get in touch with me, send me an email, but remember, I can trace the IP address, so no death threats this time, hmmm?

Oh, and next time, bring your calendars. I'd like to set up weekly meetings that way I can have you all here at the same time. It's rather distracting with you getting up and coming back and raising your hands all the time.

So until we meet again, burn my face in your memory. Remember, a face this innocent is only out to do good. If you really want to be pissed at some, be pissed at Epiphany…she's really going to fuck things up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - same as before...

Chapter 4

Welcome back…I hope your week was well. And no, I'm not trying to butter you up. When we last met, I told you to have your calendars ready…well, I'm going on holiday until October 11, so this will be our last meeting until then. After that, how about we meet on Saturdays, around 3:00?

While you check your PDAs and mark your calendars, let me give you a brief summary.

You'll remember that Christy called John and after that he and Adam broke up, causing Adam to be roomless, forcing him to bunk with Randy, who asked a thousand questions about gay sex before he got knowledge, Randy…not Adam and then they left, all the while Mark was looking for Adam, just to hang out.

Whew! Try saying that all in one breath.

If I seem a bit rushed, don't take it personally. My uncles, The Cosmos, have a strange sense of humor; my new charge is none other than, Randy Orton. We all know that he can't be left up to his own devices for too long; so I need to hurry to make sure he doesn't spontaneously combust or anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The First Mariner Arena in Baltimore was packed, and all the guys in the WWE had put on one hell of a show for them. Everyone seemed to be on a high from the crowd…that is everyone except Adam.

The entire night, he had tired his best to avoid John. But in the locker-room, that damn Fate, made sure they'd bump into each other.

The match between Edge and Orton ended in with Edge losing after taking a pretty good hit to the back with a steel chair. Edge slowly limped back to the locker room with Lita's help; that is while the cameras were still rolling. But once they were out of camera range, Amy turned to him. "You ok? You seemed off tonight." She asked full of concern. Although their on screen relationship was a work, they were really good friends off set.

"Yeah…I just got a lot on my mind." Adam said wiggling his way out of her arms.

She stood back and examined him. Adam had been off for a few weeks now and she couldn't put her finger on it. "We're going out tonight. You wanna come?" She asked hoping that it was nothing that a few beers couldn't fix.

Adam sighed. Normally, he would love to go out, but right now just wasn't the time. "No. I'm going to bed." He noticed her small frown and he kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I'm just tired. I had a long day."

Adam showered at record speed, hoping to avoid John who should have still been in the ring. But as soon as he approached his locker, he saw John sitting on the bench in front of it. Silently, Adam sucked in a breath and opened the door, without regarding John.

John could feel the anger well up inside of him. "Ok…you've proved your point." He said quietly so that none of the other guys on the same row could hear him.

Adam didn't respond. He wasn't trying to prove a point, but in the locker-room was not where he was going to air their dirty laundry. Instead, he dressed quickly still feeling John's eyes boring holes in him.

"I want you to come back to the room with me." John didn't mean to demand it; it just came out that way. He soon regretted it as soon as he saw Adam's head whip around and the look on his face was less than amorous.

Adam slammed his locker shut. "That's the problem…it's always what you fucking want." He walked passed John, but was stopped when John grabbed his arm.

John looked around to make sure no one could see them before he stepped in toward Adam. He was close enough to kiss him, but he couldn't force his head or neck to lean in those few extra inches to do so. His eyes paid particular attention to Adam's stubble; maybe he could do it if he didn't have stubble. Maybe he could have pretended he was a girl, but the facial hair was a dead give away. He backed up his stance and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, ok." That was the best that John could do, given the circumstances. I tried to convince him that he would have kissed him had there not been other people around, but I don't think either of us was really buying that one.

"So am I." Adam whispered, removing John's hand and walking out of the door.

One thing that Adam loved about Baltimore was that all the best hotels were all at the Inner Harbor, all within walking distance of the Arena. His hotel was only 1 ½ blocks away, so he walked by himself up Hopkins Plaza and turned right on Fayette, and before he could even process a whole thought, he was strolling into the lobby of the Marriott Hotel.

He wished he could have gotten a room at the Renaissance, that way he wouldn't have to run into John again, but this would have to do. And with any luck, Randy would be out whoring and he wouldn't be subjected to any more of his stupid fucking gay questions.

He swiped the key at the door and noticed that Randy was already back; and Randy wasn't alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before I go any further let me set this up for you. Epiphany is my oldest sister and we don't get along. She's still upset about that whole Whitney Huston/Bobby Brown thing, but that's a story for another time.

Anyway, she didn't understand or care about the delicate state of young Randy's mind. But she gave him the idea… the divine intervention if you will. She put the notion in his head that if Adam got laid, all of his problems would be solved; never taking into consideration that Adam might have something to say about it.

Now then, I've set the scene, you figure out the rest…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey what took you so long?" Randy asked smiling. He was sitting on Adam's bed next to a small woman. She was pretty by straight guy standards and Adam assumed she must have been Randy's guest for the night.

Adam felt like a deer in headlights. Where was he going to go that he wouldn't run into John? He most certainly wasn't going to stay in the room with Randy and watch him get his freak on. "I'm sorry. I'll come back later." He sat down his bag and headed for the door.

"No." Randy said running toward him. "This is Tiffany." He led Adam back toward the bed. "Tiffany, this is Adam." Tiffany smiled up at the two men. "Tiff here is a _big _fan of yours." Randy continued grinning.

Adam gave a stiff smile to the woman who looked like she was ready to devour them both. "What are you doing?" Adam asked through clinched teeth. See, he was much smarter than Randy and he could smell the set up.

Randy smiled and looked at Tiffany. "Tiff…did you know that my friend Adam here is a virgin?"

I got out my red flag and waved it as hard as I could. Adam saw it, but Randy…well unless I tattooed it on a woman's breasts he wouldn't pay attention.

"No fucking way." Tiffany replied.

Randy made the _Oh My God_ face mocking her tone. "I know." He said still in utter disbelief.

Tiffany walked toward Adam and Randy. With a quizzical look in her eye, she turned to Randy. "Are you shitting me?"

Randy shook his head. "Nope. He's never been with a woman before."

Tiffany smiled and wet her bottom lip. "Well…I can be gentle." She let her hand reach out and touched Adam's stomach.

Adam felt like a third wheel… an intruder concerning his own sex life. He turned to Randy, his eyes pleading the younger man's.

"Tiff honey, why don't you go in the bathroom and get freshened up?" Randy said escorting her to the bathroom door.

As soon as the door closed Adam ran his fingers through his hair. "Dude, no fucking way." His mind was racing. How fast he could bolt out the door was the only thing he could concentrate on.

Randy put his arm around Adam's shoulders. "Come on…it's a great idea! She's beautiful and she's in to you. She'll let you do whatever you want." He said raising his eyebrows.

Adam looked at Randy; he knew what he was about. "Is she a hooker?" It's bad enough that Randy was trying to set up his first experience with a woman, but a hooker?

"No. At least, I don't think she is." He thought about it again. She hadn't asked him for any money so he assumed she was another ring rat. "I met her at the show tonight. She wanted to come back here and meet you."

"I don't know." Adam started to pace the floor. "I know you said they're different. I know how to touch a man, what if I don't do it right?" Adam was truly worried about this. It's not like he expected to enjoy it anyway, but he would feel bad if she didn't.

Randy pondered for a second then he spoke with a smile. "Let her show you…you can just lay there." Oh, to be young and simple.

Adam couldn't come up with excuses fast enough. "I don't even know her." That was the best he could do.

Randy soon surmised that Adam was willing to waste a perfectly good woman; well it shouldn't have taken you that long Randy. "Well, what about Amy? You're friends right? She's pretending to be your girlfriend. Maybe I can get her to pop your cherry." Randy was thinking out loud, but he soon dismissed that thought. Amy was too rough…he'd been with her before. For all he knew, she would forever turn Adam straight if she went buck wild on him.

"Why do care so much?" Adam asked. Randy had to have an angle. Was it blackmail, was it revenge, what?

Randy smiled. "I think everyone needs to get laid. I was all willing to stay out of it, but now… It would be like, against my moral code if you didn't get some ass."

With a stiff pat on the shoulder, Randy smiled and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now I had to bide my time between Randy, making sure he didn't fuck things up further, and Adam; mainly to see if he would really go through with it. The one really cool thing about being a muse is I get to teleport myself wherever I want to go. Makes you think twice about taking a shower, hmm?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy made his way to the bar and noticed John drinking alone. With a smile, he walked over to his long time friend and sat down.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary." John said regarding Randy's big ass smile; he could actually count all of his teeth. "What's with the shit eating grin?"

This was better than Randy imagined. He could get started on phase two of his plan, while phase one was working itself out upstairs. "Did you know that Copeland was a virgin?"

John almost choked on his drink. His mind started racing to exactly how much Randy knew about Adam…about _him._ "What?" He squeaked out.

Randy put on the dumb face really well, a little too well if you ask me. "I know!" He couldn't help but to wiggle in his chair he was so excited. "He's _never_ been with a woman before."

"Dude, he's gay." John defended motioning for the waitress to come back over. He needed something stronger than the Coors he was nursing.

"So what? He's still a cherry." Randy said before ordering his drink.

John tried to be as nonchalant as possible. He knew that Randy was about as clueless as they come, so he wasn't going to do anything to seem like he was overly concerned. "How'd you know?"

"He's rooming with me."

John nodded…ok, so far so good. "And you just randomly asked him?"

"No. I asked him if he wanted to get some girls and bring them back to the room to party." Did I fail to mention that Randy was also quite the accomplished liar, too? "But he didn't. He told me had never been with one before."

"Well, that's what gay means, you dick. He likes men." John looked at his friend and tried to figure out if the hamster running the wheel in his brain was still alive or not.

Randy may have not have been the smarted tool in the shed, but right now for once in his life; he knew exactly what was going on. "Yeah…but how can he _really_ be sure if he's had nothing to compare it to? I think if he sees how amazing women are, then he'd understand why it's so hard for some of us to let them go." He looked in John's eyes and raised his own eyebrows in challenge.

"Where's he now?" John asked scanning the room.

"Oh, he's in the room with a sweet little honey I picked up after the match." He couldn't stop smiling long enough to talk. "She thought it was cute that he was virgin."

"You did what? Jesus, you're an asshole." John couldn't explain why his heart was racing…he didn't have feelings for Adam or anything. He could do whatever he wanted; he didn't care. "He doesn't like women, he's gay!"

Randy smirked; he had John right where he wanted him. "What do you care? He's losing his cherry." He took in John's face, the look of shear terror. "Are you jealous that I didn't get a girl for you too?" He was going to make John tell him about Adam if it killed him…or John.

John shook his head.

"You're still hung up on Christy, right?"

"Drop it Orton." John scowled.

Randy laughed. "Man you got it bad. But just think about everything you're missing waiting for her." He took a sip of his beer. "She's probably off having the time of her life and you're here miserable. Let it go, or happiness you might miss."

"Who the fuck are you? Yoda?" John asked. In the 10 years he had been best friends with Randy, never once had he heard him make sense.

Randy stuck out his chest. "Yoda? Really? That's fucking awesome! All I need is a cape, the force and a bad ass light saber…I'd be kicking ass and taking names." Ok, so maybe planting kernels of wisdom isn't always the greatest thing when you're dealing with a moron, but at least he does what he's told.

John shook his head at his friend. "Why have you come to my planet?"

"Because…I was too stupid to see that I was in love before." He frowned at John's 'No Really?' face. "I was so busy holding out for something better that I let the best thing that ever happened to me slip right through my fingers. Now I'm destined to fuck every girl I meet in hopes of finding 'the one'." It was a sad life for young Randall, having tons of meaningless sex, hoping to find Mrs. Goodbar. But, at least he was having fun in the process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I don't want you get the wrong idea about Randy. He's not some nosy busybody out to sabotage everything that I was slowly working toward. His heart was in the right place, really. The only problem is when you're dealing with a bumbling idiot, things get…well, complicated.

And as much as I would have liked to stay and listen to the mind numbing ranting of Randy, I had to check on Adam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being nervous about making out with Brian Murphy in the 10th grade in his parents basement was nothing compared to being alone in the room with Tiffany. She was too wanting, too needy… too female. She approached him like a lioness would approach her prey; slow at first and then she set to pounce.

"So…you from here?" Adam asked nervously as the strange _woman_ in front of him pushed him down on the bed. He sat absolutely still as he watched her take off her clothes in a manner that he could only assume was suppose to be sexy.

It's not to say that she was sexy, but maybe it was just that he wasn't turned on her by her. Even gay men are turned on by women, for example Adam would be willing to go straight for the likes of Angelina, Terra or even Kelly Monaco; but Tiffany?

Adam looked around the room, but his eyes slowly made their way back to her breasts. It was something about breasts that made Adam feel like a moth to a flame. He loved the way they looked, the way they felt…granted he had felt up a few girls in his past and Amy seemed to like him rubbing on hers in front of the camera. But Adam had never been face to face with a pair of bare breasts before, and he was a little curious.

Without thinking, he reached his hand up and touched one. It was soft, like Amy's. They weren't as heavy as he thought they'd be, maybe because there was no bra holding them in place. He felt himself smile. _This is nice_. He started to message harder, squeezing her; more like you would a stress ball than an actual breast.

"Not so hard." Tiffany whispered as she leaned down to kiss Adam.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. If he had been kissing a dead fish, he would probably have had more of a reaction. But he sat there, eyes open, mouth open, holding her breast, while she stuck her tongue down his throat.

_I'm gonna throw up_ was the only thing on his mind. Before he knew what happened, he had pushed Tiffany away and was standing near the door. "I'm sorry…I'm sure you're a really sweet girl, but…" He couldn't tell her he was gay; his reputation at WWE depended on that. "I'm saving myself for marriage." So it was a bold face lie, but it was quick thinking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Adam could have run any faster, I would swear that he could have given Mercury a run for his money. He was like Carl Lewis running down the stairs, taking them three at time, until he finally reached the bar. Sweaty and out of breath he made his way to Randy's table, not even noticing John sitting there.

"Damn, that was fast!" Randy smiled up Adam. "So? How was it?"

Adam looked at Randy, then at John, then back at Randy. "I didn't do it." He admitted looking down at the floor.

Randy frowned and shook his head. He looked like a disappointed father more so than a friend. "She was fucking hot, man. What the fuck's wrong with you?" Did the words, gay, mean anything to Randy?

"She's waiting for you upstairs." That was enough to turn Randy's frown, upside down. He swigged the last of his beer and stood up.

"Gentleman…I gotta go make that little lady feel like a real woman. Enjoy…" He said as he patted Adam's shoulder and left the table.

Frustrated Adam took Randy's seat and put his head down on the table when John looked at him. Why did he have to chicken out in front of John no less? This night was getting worse by the minute; but that's what happens when you listen to Randy the Oracle.

"So what was that about? You want me to listen? I'm fucking listening." John said glaring at Adam. But what neither Adam nor I could understand was, why was John so pissed? He claimed he didn't have feeling for Adam…and because Adam was my charge and not John, I couldn't read all of John's thoughts.

Adam raised his head and looked through John. Here he was having the _most_ embarrassing night of his life and John wanted to play this, you're trying to get my attention bullshit game.

"You have to be the most conceited fucking asshole I've ever met." Adam said putting his head back down.

John smiled and finished his drink. "I just don't want to see you get mixed up in something that you don't know about. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"As long as it's not someone besides you that's hurting me, right?" Adam snapped. The last thing he wanted to do was have another argument, but John was so…so…so damn sexy when he was being a prick and over protective.

John slammed down his glass. "This is bullshit! We have fun together…we kick it. Why the fuck do things have to change because you decided you want more?" Ok, not really how someone with no feelings acts, is it?

"_Need_ more." Adam said piercing John's eyes.

John got up from the table. "What do you want me to say?" He leaned closer to Adam so no one could hear him. "That I want you come upstairs with me? Fine…I want you to come upstairs."

Adam shook his head. "Why John? Because you like _being_ with me or is it because you want to fuck me?" How dare he try to proposition him again after he ripped his heart out? "What would that bitch Christy think if she found out that you like to take me from the front…have me look in your eyes? I'll let you in on something…that's not how a trade does it; they do it from behind, so they don't have to see that their fucking a dude. Face it…you're as big a fag as I am."

"If you EVER say that shit to me again, I'll fucking drop you where you stand!" John glared. This was beyond trying to get him riled up; not only had he insulted Christy, but he insulted his manhood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now I felt really bad. Granted I hadn't done the best job of making sure that Adam was getting back together with John. But, I had a plan. And like a good little solider, in he walked…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sixteen shots lay lined up in front of Adam's face as he continued to line them up perfectly. He picked up and swallowed three of them before he had even taken a breath.

"Just give me the bottle." He shouted at the waitress as she cleared the empty shot glasses away.

"You should slow down there Smiles." A friendly voice said slapping Adam on the shoulder.

"Holy shit." Adam said with a smile. "What the fuck are you doing here Copani?"

Mark regarded his friend and sat down beside him. "Just hanging out."

"I thought you weren't coming back." Adam added, pouring Mark a drink.

Mark accepted the glass and tipped it in salute to his friend. "I wasn't. But this shit's in my blood."

"You back for good now?"

"Doing dark matches and house shows. They sent my ass back for repacking…but I made out pretty sweet…I got a fat ass raise."

Adam raised his glass to that. Anytime one of the guys could stick it to Vince, he was always toasted.

"I'm glad that Muhammad Hassan shit is laid to rest. I hated that fucking Shtick." Adam said flashing his thousand watt smile.

"You hated it?" Mark grinned back. "I was the one getting death threats."

The two friends caught up over another bottle and before long, both were completely shit faced.

"So what are we drinking to?" Mark asked, pouring another shot.

"To stupidity." Adam professed standing up. His stagger was really noticeable, so much so that he crashed back down to his chair because the room wouldn't stop spinning.

Mark nodded…drunk off his ass too, he would have agreed to just about anything now. "Yup…stupidity's a bitch."

"You know what?" Adam yelled, though he though he was whispering. "I'm a virgin." Mark couldn't hold in his laughter, but Adam shook his head. "No, no…it's true. I'm a cherry."

Mark looked at Adam with as much seriousness as a drunken man could. "But I though…weren't you with Jay before?" Mark said using his fingers to make quotations around the "with".

"Yeah. But Randy says I'm still a virgin. I had the chance to tonight, but I fucked it up and ran down here, like a bitch." Adam laughed.

Mark laughed too, partly because Adam ran from a girl and mostly because he was stupid enough to listen to Randy. "You scared of girls?"

Adam threw his hand in the air. "Hell no. I'm just scared to fuck one."

"I thought you were seeing someone." Mark said leaning back in his chair. He had known Adam for pretty well, and he usually didn't drink. The last time he saw him trashed like this was when Jay had left for TNA.

"Nope. I fucked that up too. I started talking about my needs…big fucking mistake." Adam reached for the bottle again. If there was such a thing as drowning your sorrows, Adam was trying to tie his to the hull of the Titanic, right now.

Mark looked at his friend and all of the bottles of liquor they'd consumed. "I think we've had enough." He said standing up trying to help his drunker friend out of the seat. "Come on Smiles…I'll take you up to your room."

Have you ever watched two totally shit faced men try to help each other walk down a hallway? If you haven't I highly recommend it…it's pretty entertaining. For starters, neither one could tell where the center of the hallway was, nor did they notice the walls, because they kept running into them.

Randy came to the door with a sheet wrapped around him. "What! It's like 3am." He looked pissed staring at Adam and Mark. "You better have a fine woman with big tits with you, or I'm fucking you both up!"

For some reason, Adam felt the urge to pull Randy's bottom lip; he thought that was the funniest thing in the world. "So? Did you fuck her?" He asked through his laughter.

"He's really fucking wasted." Mark explained, as if he were more sober.

"No shit…" Randy said walking back to his bed.

The smell of booze was overpowering. I was catching a contact buzz just by being in the same room. Randy pulled the pillow over his head to avoid listening to the drunken pair giggle.

"It's good to have you back, Copani." Adam said clutching Mark's hand.

"It's good to be back, Smiles." Mark said squeezing Adam's hand gently. "Good night, Brainiac." He said as he turned to Randy.

"Fuck you. And if he pukes, I swear I'm going to fucking kill both of you." Randy said before he closed his eyes.

Adam closed his eyes too and fell right to sleep. He hadn't even noticed that Mark was still standing there or that Tiffany had left.

Mark smiled to himself as he walked out of the room. What had started out as a shitty day had turned into an interesting night. _This is gonna be fun._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there you have it. Do you see the little plan I had working in my mind? It was perfect, or so I thought. You know the nickname the Cerebral Assassin should really have been Randy's. His brain cells die at record rates! You'll see more about that, later. And don't think I've forgotten about Christy and John. I had plans for them too.

Wait a minute…I've got to go…dear God, what is Randy doing now?

_Author's note: I'll be moving in 2 days and I won't have DSL until October 11. But I do have a few more chapters written, so I'll try to post them in between moving and packing etc. Hope you enjoy, thanks for the reviews. _

_Edge's Lady 1981...you rock, anyone willing to go to a cyber cafe just to read this, is cool w/ me!_

_DX Chick...I'm honored that you give slash...my slash a try._

_Loosingmymind...as always, love you loads._

_Idiot Lil' Princess...I'm glad you're enjoying this. You make me laugh because you make me feel like Randy is as funny as he is in my head_

_Fidelatis...wait and see, it gets...interesting_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer...same as before.

Chapter 5

I know I said I was going on holiday until October 11th, but when you're now in charge of keeping an eye on one, Mr. Randal Orton, things don't always go as planned. Imagine this; I was on a beach being fed grapes by some of the most beautiful Titans imaginable, when I get this sudden cry of heartache. If I were any less of a muse, I would have ignored it, but I would know Randy's cry anywhere. So just like that, I rushed back only to discover that he was suffering with a small bout of a…well, a 'man problem'. You know…erectile dysfunction? For a man like Randy, he might as well have been castrated.

So since I came back early, I figured I'd give you more of the story. Now that we've all had a little break from one another, there's no reason for us not to buckle down and ride this one out.

Since it's been awhile, I'll give you the Reader's Digest version of the events so far...John and Adam broke up because of Christy … and John's fear of gayness and Randy tried to help Adam by hooking him up with a woman, which made John mad, although he claimed not to have feelings for Adam, then Mark showed up like the Italian Stallion and temporarily made Adam forget his troubles.

Oh, and might I mention that I got permission from the Board to finally get inside of the heads of all of the player's involved. Although I wish I would have gotten permission to get their heads inside of me…oh dear, forgive me. It's really been a while since I've seen Wisdom.

Anyway, caught up now? Good, now can we get on with it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hangovers were always Adam's least favorite part of drinking. He woke up around 9 to sound of Randy fumbling around. "Do you have to make so much fucking noise?" Adam said into the pillow.

Randy never stopped what he was doing, but he did look up at Adam's blood shot eyes. "You missed it last night. That girl was fucking amazing." He smiled at Adam's look of distaste. "She was a little bummed that you didn't want her. So I had to spend most of the night showing her just how great she was. I had to show her over and over and over and…."

"Ok, I get it." Adam said sitting up. "You're a fucking pig, you know that?"

"I gotta check out by noon. I'm going home for a couple days. What are you gonna do?" Randy asked.

"I'm gonna stick around…maybe hang out with Copani."

Randy nodded and threw Adam the key. "Turn it in when you're done. I got a plane to catch."

Adam smiled. "Thanks Orton. It means a lot what you did for me."

Randy smiled back. "Don't mention it. We still gotta get you laid. It's gonna happen when we get to D.C. motherfucker, so you better grow a set of balls by Friday."

Adam watched as Randy left the room, before he headed for the shower. Upon his return, he saw Mark sitting on the bed.

"Oh shit…I'm sorry." Mark said turning his head. It was one thing to see a guy naked in the locker-room, but in his hotel room was something completely different.

Adam grabbed a towel and covered himself. "I thought I was in here alone. What's up?"

"I was on my way to get breakfast…Brainiac let me in." Mark's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red. This couldn't have been going better if I had written it myself… wink, wink. "Hungry?"

Adam nodded and went back in the bathroom to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, with my new favorite potential couple off together, I had to check on John. I knew that skank Christy would be there soon. Now, I know I'm supposed to be impartial, but I really hate her…and it's not because she's stupid, or a whore or anything (well she is, but for the record, I didn't state that in my report). But she's into mind games. Namely, mind games with John and it's because of her that my charge, Adam, was so unhappy now. Bitch…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John prepared all morning for Christy's arrival. He had taken an extra long shower, shaved, hell he even put mousse in his hair…not that he had enough hair to style. But he did things like that for her; he would have never even considered doing that for Adam, and truth be told Adam was much more attentive to him.

When she knocked on his door he leapt across the room to answer.

"Hey." She said wrapping her arms around him.

He smiled as he leaned in to claim her lips. Adam had been right about one thing…John missed kissing too. And Christy had the most perfect lips. It took all of about 30 seconds to get her in the room, close the door and strip down to their birthday suits. Before I could even get the popcorn ready and enjoy the show, they were already at it.

I can tell you this much, no matter how pissed John was at Adam and he had been thinking about him all night; he couldn't even remember the Canadian's name, when he was doing it with Christy.

After what I would consider, marathon sex, John finally fell back onto the bed exhausted. He pulled her up next to him and got reacquainted with the smell of her hair. "I missed that." Having Christy in his bed again, being completely spent after sex with her, the smell of her sweaty body…he missed it all.

Christy smiled, then rolled away from him. "I need to tell you something." She said quietly. The tone in her voice made him sit up. She had done this little set up before, every time she had to tell him something that was going to piss him off, she always did it right after sex. The last time she did this is when she told him she had singed with TNA.

"What?" He asked bracing himself for the worst.

Christy turned and looked him in the eye. "I'm getting married."

John waited for Ashton Kusher to come running out of the bathroom, because he was sure he was on _Punk'd_, but as it happened, this was no punk, this was a manipulative bitch at work.

"You're what?" He couldn't even get the words out.

"In two months. That's why I wanted to see you. I needed to tell you in person that I'm getting married."

John's heart stopped when she said it again. For reasons unknown to him, the only thing he could do at that moment was think about Adam. If nothing else, Adam would listen to him rant, he would try to console him, he would make jokes or something. John didn't want to listen to Christy anymore, he wanted to find Adam.

Christy grabbed his hand as he got out of the bed. "I'm happy, John. Kevin makes me happy."

"Kevin? Kevin who?" _If I find this Kevin, I'm going to fucking kill him._

"Nash." She said lowering her eyes.

"He's old enough be your fucking father!" John yelled pacing the floor; his rage was building inside of him. He'd only met Nash a handful of times and he seemed like a nice enough guy. But why him?

"Say something."

He looked at her like she had two heads, so I started whispering, _Adam…Adam; _just to give him a push. "What do you want me to say Chris? That I'm happy for you?" He asked putting on his clothes.

As she watched him walk to the door, she called out. "Johnny, let's talk about this."

"Be gone, by the time I get back!" He yelled and slammed the door. As he walked the hall he found himself in front of Randy's room. He had to see Adam, even if he was going to get reamed out again. He hesitated before he knocked, because he didn't know what he could say, _'Oh, I'm sorry I gave you all this shit about not wanting to be with you because of her, but Christy's marrying a dude with ancient balls and she doesn't want me anymore, so I'll take you back now.'_ Not exactly the way to grovel is it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so I know what you're thinking…that I had something to do with Christy's nuptials. Well really that's not all my fault that was Karma. Karma's my favorite cousin and after a lengthy discussion, we decided that since Kevin Nash had been such a dick in the past, ultimately leading to the demise of the WCW, which was my favorite wrestling company, that he deserved to be paid back. And what better way to have him live in misery for taking away the nWo, Sting, Goldberg, Harlem Heat and Rey Mysterio without the mask? Marry Christy Hemme!

I justified it by killing two birds with one stone. I'd clear the path for John and I'd make Adam happy again. See…I had the best intentions…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Mark and Adam entered the Light House Café, they got a few nods of recognition by the people inside. "Smiles, why are you carrying your shit around?" Mark asked as Adam scuffled to get his bag in the booth.

"I'm fucking homeless. Orton only had the room for one night and it's already booked." Adam sighed. "I got no place to go."

"I thought you were hanging with me? I can put you up…but you get the floor." Mark smiled.

Adam let a huge smile cross his face. "Thanks Copani." He grabbed the menu and had a hard time trying to read it with his sunglasses on, but the sun was too bright. "Fuck, man. Why'd you let me drink so much?"

Mark let out a small laugh. "You're a big boy. I thought you could hold your own."

"Yeah, well…you're an asshole!"

The order of toast and coffee before him was about all that Adam could stand as he tried not to gag watching Mark scarf down his food.

"So," Mark stated in between bites of his omelet, "you gonna tell me?"

Adam ran his fingers through his hair. He knew it was only a matter of time. He had let too much slip in his drunken confessions the night before. "Tell you what?"

"Who made you drink yourself into oblivion?"

Adam considered the truth. Mark was his friend, but John, well John was his heart. And even if he was pissed with him, he couldn't betray him. He was just loyal like that. "No one. You don't know him."

"Liar." Mark smiled. He knew that Adam wasn't ready to talk about it, so he decided not to push the issue.

"Why are you so interested in my personal life…or lack there of."

"Because…I like you Copeland. You're a good guy." Mark replied innocently. So maybe I had something to do with that confession. "Besides, I got time to kill and I'm bored. I need a project. Your love life can be my project."

Adam made a face. "I don't want to be a project. I want to be involved with someone who wants me back, Copani."

All Mark could do was smile as he let his eyes drift to the front door of the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just giving the café a once over, it seemed nice enough. There were plenty of open booths, and it looked pretty clean. But a sudden sweep to the right made everything better…Adam was smiling. John hadn't seen that smile in three days.

"Hey Cena." Mark yelled waving him over to the table. He tried not to smile when he saw Adam's eyes grow wide. _So that's what you're hiding._

In front of guests, John went into his normal cool act, when he really wanted to just dump everything on Adam and have him make it all better. "What up fellas?" John sat down next to Adam.

Since Adam was trying to avoid John like the plague, Mark spoke up. "Nothing. Me and my boy are just figuring out what kind of trouble we can get into in Charm City."

John smiled. "Well I'm definitely in!" So hanging out with Mark wasn't really in the plan, but at least Adam would be around.

Adam shot John a look. "I thought your _girl_ was here."

John looked away, but could still feel Adam's eyes on him. "Yeah…well she's leaving." He grabbed a menu and spoke nonchalantly. "It's over; for good this time. She's getting married."

Mark looked at them both; unlike Randy, _he_ could put two and two together. "Dude that must suck." Mark said feeling like he was intruding on a private conversation.

Adam was doing summersaults inside. Finally, that bitch was out of the way. Now all he had to do was get rid of John's gay/straight thing. But wait, he was still mad at him. "Yeah, being in love with someone who doesn't give a flying fuck how you feel about the decisions _they_ make, must really hurt…huh, John?" Adam's gaze was relentless.

This isn't why he came looking for Adam. He needed comforting, not him rubbing his nose it his heartache. "Fuck this." John said before storming out of the restaurant. Of all the people who should have been compassionate right now, it should have been Adam. He was the one that John always turned to. Now he had fucked that up. But it wasn't his fault. Adam's the one who broke the rules for fuck's sake. And he wasn't going to feel guilty about it.

It took everything that Adam had not to tear out of the room after John. In fact, when he started to turn, Mark touched his hand. "Let him go."

Adam looked down at his hand that was covered by Mark's then up at his eyes. _What is this about?_ The plan was working!

"I'd be willing to bet _your_ check that he's the reason you were getting shit faced. If you go to his rescue where does that leave you?" Mark asked, placing his hand in his lap. He didn't mean to leave it on Adam's.

"Sloppy seconds." Adam sighed rubbing his face.

"You're damn right. I don't know what went down, but from the looks of things you're the one who got hurt. He's a big boy Smiles, let him fend for himself."

Adam couldn't stop laughing. Seeing Mark serious for once was quite funny to him. "First Orton, now you."

"Don't put me in the same league with that assface. I'm not trying to make you fuck anybody." No Mark, you're not, but _I_ am.

Adam smiled back. "Come on. Let's go do something before I end up at his room."

The men paid the check and headed out into the sunshine, they had two whole days to discover Baltimore, and they didn't have time to waste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So you see, not that bad. I actually got a lot accomplished. I managed to break up Christy and John for good. And I got Adam to be pissed enough at John that John started to consider Adam's feelings. Plus I got Mark involved in the crusade to help Adam. Now all I had to do was get the next part of my plan in motion. But unfortunately, I needed Randy's help for that piece.

God help me…God help us all!

Until next time, I'll be waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note: So it looks like the DSL gods have smiled upon me because it wasn't supposed to be up until October 11, but I got it back on October 7. I've been so lost w/out my computer it's pathetic, but anyway, I'm back._

_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm glad you like the story and it only gets better in my opinion. _

_Be easy!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks again for the kind reviews, it really means a lot and it encourages me to keep up with this story. I really don't know where it's going, but I have an idea..._

_Disclaimer - you know...Don't know 'em, don't own 'em, wanna do 'em!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Well, well look who decided to join us. If you would check your emails more frequently you would have known that I decided to throw in an extra session, because Randy has me running around like a chicken with my head cut off and who knows when I'll have the chance to talk to you again. But since he's asleep right now and can't get into too much trouble, I thought you could handle a little more.

If you'll remember, I had a plan. It involved Mark, Adam and John. It was a fool proof plan actually, and Randy was just the fool I needed to proof it.

So before I begin, John and Christy had broken up for good, Adam was more pissed at John for trying to run back to him to mend his broken heart and Mark and Adam were free to roam the streets of Baltimore together…alone. I was disappointed that nothing happened, so that's why I needed Randy.

Now I know it was a risky move, trusting Adam's heart to a man that couldn't point north unless he was naked, but Randy's simple naïve charm was what I needed to make it work. I should have known you can't trust an incredibly attractive man with nothing upstairs to do your bidding for you…but you'll see what I mean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Washington DC, shit hole capital of the world!" Adam said throwing his bag down on the bench at the MCI Center. It's not that Adam didn't like DC, he really did, but he had so much fun the past few days with Mark that he didn't have time to think about John. But now that they were heading for a show, he was sure to bump into him.

To Adam's surprise, John spent as much effort avoiding him as he spent avoiding John. Everything was smooth sailing until they got to the point where the two had to have words in the ring. See, I had worked it so the Creative Department started a feud between the Heavy Weight Champion and the number one contender. And although their verbal battle was scripted, there were a lot of _other _emotions flying around.

"_So Cena…you think you're so special because you got that title. You think you're the man? Well I got news for you…you ain't the man. You're the man sitting next to the man." Adam was charged. He had days of pent up aggression that he needed to unleash._

"_You know what Edge? I'm 'bout sick of listening to you whine about what you want, or what you think you deserve. You knew the rules when you stepped into this thing and you think everything is supposed to change because you now decided you want more?" He was letting too much slip out; he had it bring it back around to the script. "The belt is mine and you ain't getting it."_

_Adam read between the lines. "The belt? This goes way beyond the damn belt. I want to hurt you, I want you to know what it's like to walk around and be told that you're second best…that you'll never be good enough… to be the champion. You need to know what it feels like to have your heart set on something and people are doing everything in their power to stop it from happening." _

_John's face changed. How dare Adam air their problems in front of a crowd of over 10,000. "You need to grow up and get over it. Life ain't fair. The world doesn't revolve around you. You need to know your role; you're second string…period."_

"_You self-righteous son of a bitch! This ain't about the belt no more, this is personal." It was all Adam could do not to run across that arena and punch John in the face. "Next week on Raw, I want a match. And we'll see who's second string."_

By the time Adam got back in the locker-room, Randy and Mark were waiting for him. Really, all he wanted to do was go back to his hotel and cry, but the boys wouldn't let that happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now that I had the Three Musketeers together and the alcohol was freely flowing, I decided to whisper in Randy's ear. He had the plan of getting Adam and John back together, but in order for him to be receptive; I had to throw the lure of sex in the mix for young Randy.

If only I'd known it would turn out the way it did…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what about that one?" Randy asked turning to Adam. Mark, Randy and Adam sat at a table in rather crowded DC bar. After several drinks, the three decided that they would try to hook each other up with a little company for the night. Randy pointed to a pretty red-head girl at dancing by the juke box.

"I know what you're trying to do, but I'm really not into girls." Adam sighed. "I just don't think I could do it."

Randy pursed his lips. So maybe he had to put the idea of getting him with a woman on hold. The important thing was that Adam _needed_ to get laid. He noticed a man sitting alone and spoke up. "Well what about him?"

Adam looked at the man that Randy pointed out. He had short sandy brown hair and dark green eyes. He was cute, but not really what Adam was looking for. "He's too fem." Although Adam liked the more effeminate partner, he didn't like flamers. "Oh, what about her?" Adam asked turning to Mark.

The woman he had pointed out was a short brunette. "I like blondes." Mark said taking a drink.

Randy noticed a blonde at the end of the bar. "Well she's hot."

Without looking up Mark replied. "I like tall women."

Randy frowned. "She is fucking tall."

Mark was getting a little frustrated. "Well her eyes aren't hazel." He looked at Adam, who was giving him a weird look. If he didn't know better, it sounded like he was describing Adam. Afraid that his description may have been found out, he changed the subject. "What about him, Smiles?"

Adam toward the door and saw the man Mark was referring to. "He's straight."

Randy was amazed. "Are you fucking psychic? How do you know that?"

"Gaydar."

"What the fuck is that?" The wide eyed expression that Randy made, forced a laugh out of Adam's mouth.

"Well Randy…when we come out, they implant us with a small tracking devise that allows us to see the sexual orientation of everyone else in the world." He tried not to look at Mark who was laughing his ass off and he could tell by Randy's expression that he was soaking up every word. "That way we don't waste our time pursuing straight men."

Randy was in shock. "Really? Did it hurt? Where's yours?"

Adam choked back his laugh. "It's in my left ass cheek."

"Well look at me. Can you tell if I'm straight or gay?"

God, he was dumb. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Mark said laughing.

"There's really no such thing as gaydar, Orton. You can just tell. You know how you can look at some guys and know that they're gay? Well I can look at some guys and know that they're straight." Adam explained.

"Well, you guys are too picky. I'd fuck any bitch in here." Randy admitted.

"We know." Both Mark and Adam said in unison.

After 2 hours of searching, the three had given up.

"This is fucking pointless. You're never gonna get with someone because you're too hung up on John." Randy said, putting down his empty beer bottle. Then suddenly he was stricken with genius. "What if you don't really get with someone else, but we just make John think you did. That way he'll be jealous and the guy doesn't have to worry about getting his heart broken."

Mark and Adam looked at each other…Randy was making sense. Now, normally this is where I'd be waving the red flag. Taking advice from Randy could only lead to very bad things, but being drunk, it seemed like a good idea; one that I would like to chalk up to a momentary lapse in sanity.

"But who would we get to do it?" Adam asked opening up his 6th beer.

"Me." Randy said with a smile.

Adam tried not to choke on his drink. Randy wasn't attractive to him. It's not that he wasn't cute, but he was dumb. Adam liked men that could hold a conversation and he could only talk about breasts for so long before his mind went numb. "No offense, but you're not my type."

Randy's head whipped around. "What the fuck does that mean…not your type?" How dare he say that? He was Randy Fucking Orton.

"Well…You're a little too Abercrombie & Bitch for me. You know… too Wonder Bread." Adam knew this conversation was going to get ugly.

"Cena's fucking Wonder Bread. He's from West Newberry, the whitest fucking city in the world." Randy defended.

"Yeah, but he's got flavor. I like guys that have a little ethnicity to them."

"You're a fucking racist! You only like John because he's all wigged out." Randy lowered his head in disappointment. "Fucking posers."

"How am I a racist because I don't like preppy guys? Dude, you're just not my type."

"That's bullshit! I'm everybody's fucking type." Randy was livid. "You mean to tell me if I were into you, you wouldn't fuck me?"

Adam shook his head. "No. Because you'd be a top."

"Well we wouldn't have to do it missionary. You could be on top." Even he wasn't sure why the conversation was going there, but his ego was hurt.

Adam closed his eyes and tried to explain. "A top is the giver, the bottom is the receiver. You'd definitely be a top."

"So which are you?" Mark asked casually.

"I switch. It doesn't really matter much, but I prefer to top." How they got on his sexual preferences was beyond him.

"So why aren't you into me then? Let's say hypothetically that I would let you be on top, you still won't be into me? I bet I could give a mean blowjob." Randy had to get to the bottom of this.

Just to shut him up, Adam gave up. "Yes Randy. If you were gay and you were into me and allowed me to top…I'd fuck you."

"Well finally, you've come to your senses. See, I knew you couldn't resist the Legend Killer."

"Whatever, Dickweed." Adam said annoyed. "Why do you want to do this so bad?"

"I don't. No one would believe I was gay anyway…do you know how much pussy I get? But it's just the principle of it." N There was a short silence as Randy basked in his triumph, he had gotten Adam to admit that he would fuck him under the right circumstances and though he didn't know how he felt about it, he was just glad to know that yet one more person wanted to sleep with him. "Well what about Copani?" Randy asked, with my encouragement.

Adam shrugged, but there was no way he was going to go through with it.

Mark looked around his beer bottle that was to his lips. All eyes were on him. "What would I have to do?"

"Well you wouldn't have to fuck him. He's interested in _me._" Randy said with a smile. "But just pretend. You know hold hands, and giggle…the kinda shit that chicks do. You'd have to be his bitch…for play."

Adam shook his head. Randy had no idea how a gay relationship worked. No one had to be fem, but he just couldn't wrap his small brain around that.

"Nothing really. Just kinda hang out with me, like we're doing now." Adam said rolling his eyes to dismiss Randy's comment.

Mark thought about it for a moment. "I'm in."

"You're not afraid of what the guys'll say?" Randy asked.

"Wasn't this you're fucking idea, Brainiac?" Mark asked and Randy nodded. Obviously he hadn't thought it through. "I don't give a fuck what they think. I don't like half those guys anyway. Besides, my boy Smiles needs my help and I might be able to piss off a few people in the process."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you have it, the Brain Brothers, hashing out my little plan, over entirely too much alcohol.

When I asked my three nephews, Id, Ego and Superego about Randy, they all had a good laugh. Apparently Superego's role was impulse control, but he thought it was more entertaining not to interfere with Randy's impulses. Fucking children…

Note to self, do extensive research on people before you enlist them as your helpers and make sure they aren't arrogant, self-centered, megalomaniacs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon their exit from the bar, they noticed John, Hunter and Chris Masters sitting at a table by the door.

"Look at this bitch." Hunter said to John referring to Adam. "Which one of you is going to suck the other one off, first? I bet you're the catcher, right Adam." His laugh pissed Adam off. But what made him more upset was that John was laughing too.

"You got a problem?" Mark said stepping up and Adam grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"He your new bitch now?" Hunter said rolling his eyes. "Fucking faggots."

Adam walked out of the bar, followed by Randy and eventually Mark after he had a few choice words for Hunter.

Only a couple of moments had passed before John stepped outside too. "Look…Hunt's just being an asshole." He said to try to smooth things over.

At that point Adam didn't care if he was spilling the tea or not. "I don't believe you laughed along with him." That hurt more than anything Hunter could have said. "I've been dealing with pricks like him my whole life…but I expected more from you."

John pulled Adam aside and spoke so the others wouldn't hear him. "What did you expect me to do? Tell him that we were…you know."

"No I don't know. What _are_ we doing? We're not in a relationship, or dating, we're not sleep together anymore…"

"I don't want things to change between us." John said looking around to make sure that Randy and Mark weren't getting suspicious.

Adam had enough, he spoke loudly. "I don't have time for this trade bullshit! You want to dip and dab in the life? Well this _is_ the fucking life! You have to deal with fuckers like him everyday and let that shit roll off you! You have to be humiliated and be the bigger man and walk away." He grabbed John's arm as he started to walk away. "If you want things to be how they were, then you need to decide if you can handle it. If not, leave me the fuck alone!"

John stared at Adam. "I really need you right now, but not all this fuckin' drama."

"So now I'm a drama queen? Well this is my queendom bitch…welcome to the gayborhood."

"Why are you talking like that? What's with all this gay shit?"

"This is what I am, John. I'm gay…I like men and I'm in love with you. But you see me as this ultra fem homo. This is what you expect right? All gay men are fucking flamers? Well I can flame with the best of 'em." Adam let out a defeated sigh. "I'll never be more than a fag to you."

Mark walked over to the pair; he could see that Adam was upset and on the verge of tears. "Come on, Smiles. Let's go back to the hotel."

John turned and looked at Mark with a 'what the fuck face'. "What are you…his fucking body guard?"

"No. I'm someone who cares about how he feels." Mark answered looking John in the eye.

John looked at Mark, then at Adam and shook his head slowly. "Wow." He whispered.

Adam watched as John walked away and quickly started to reconsider their plan. Randy walked over to them and smiled. "That went well. We've established jealousy. Now we have to give him a show…and I know just how to do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so this is where the Board started to question my actions. Things were getting out of hand. It was supposed to be a little jealously, but I could tell it was only going to get worse. These boys were playing with fire and Adam's heart and if I wasn't careful, it was to end badly for everyone involved.

_Author's note - Dogtowngirl, I left you out of the last shout out by accident. Thanks for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry to keep posting so much, but I said I had a lot written and I had hoped to post before I moved. Now you just have to deal with constant updates._

Disclaimer...still hasn't changed.

Chapter 7

Ok, so here we are again and frankly, we're getting to the part of the story that I really enjoy. And no it's not because things were working according to my plan. But rather, everyone involved was beginning to see what they wanted. I really don't want to ruin it for you, so here's a brief outline of things that happened so far.

Let's see…Adam and John were ex-lovers, John's other ex, Christy, broke his heart, Adam, Randy and Mark had a plan to make John jealous, but then John hurt Adam more by laughing at him and Mark agreed to pretend to be Adam's lover.

Sounds complicated, no? Well it's really not, it's quite simple actually. They had now all become ponds in my chess game of love and it was up to them to make their move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myrtle Beach, South Carolina was the site of the Raw match between Edge and Cena. The match was interesting at best. There was so much sexual tension between the pair that, by the time they finished, John had a massive hard-on.

Just feeling Adam's body under his as he laid across him for the pin and the amount of aggression and testosterone it took to slam him around, made him want to slam Adam around again…but somewhere else. That was the part about being with a man that John enjoyed. There was nothing beautiful or sensual about it…it was pure, unadulterated, animalistic sex. And boy, let me tell how, did John want some!

John wasn't the only person feeling it either. Touching John's sweaty chest as he moved in for a belly to belly suplex and feeling John's hand rake through his hair as he grabbed him to get him down on his knees, was all too familiar. It had been almost three weeks, since Adam had seen any action and this was a little too close for comfort.

Adam laid there as John covered his body with his own for the pin and listened to his breath heavy in his ear. The smells of John's sweat mixed with the faintest traces of CK1 were driving him insane. He literally had to stop himself from reaching his hands out to hold John against his body; after all, he was at work and he was supposed to out due to the FU.

By the time they got back to the locker-room, Adam had forgotten all about being mad at John and Randy's stupid fucking plan. All he could think about was waking up next to John in the morning, a little sore but completely sated. He watched painfully, as John walked toward the shower, noticing his backward glance and satisfied smile. Just as Adam started to follow, he felt a hand touch his arm.

"Don't do it, Smiles." Mark's eyes pleaded sadly as he spoke. "I mean…you want things to change between you, right? If you sleep with him, you're only gonna end up right back where you were. You'll still be his fucking secret."

Adam sighed. He knew Mark was right, but damn, John was so hot and right now, Adam was too.

"Besides..." Randy interrupted. "tonight's your first lesson in women fucking 101." Both Mark and Adam looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't worry. This time it'll be different. I won't leave you alone…ooh, and I got diagrams."

"I gotta see this." Mark laughed, causing Adam to shake his head.

Adam stood up to his full height and looked down at Randy. "I thought we went through this already. We're doing this plan of yours." He waved his thumb between him and Mark. "I told you before; I ain't interested in sleeping with a woman."

Randy frowned. "That's because you haven't done it yet." He was quite proud of himself and his smile grew wider. "Go hit the shower…we don't have much time."

Adam turned to grab his bag, then he turned back to Randy. "Time for what?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"Oh…you're having a party tonight in your suite." Randy said as if Adam should have already known.

Adam looked worried. "I am?"

Randy started to jump up and down because he was so happy. "Yup, and it's gonna kick ass. I arranged everything. We got booze, food, music; a few dudes…and girls…lots of 'em."

Mark had to sit down because he was laughing so hard. "Why does Smiles need a party?" He managed to get out through his laughter.

Oh, to see the wheels turning in Randy's head was priceless. "Because everyone needs a theme party." He acted as if they should know what the fuck he was talking about.

Very slowly, Adam asked, "And what's my theme?"

Randy put his hand up as if he were reading a marquee. "Adam's Pussy Party."

At this point, Mark was doubled over with laughter. He couldn't stop the tears from spilling from his eyes. I have to admit, I found it quite amusing as well, but I was supposed to be serious; I was on the job.

"What the fuck is a…" Adam was trying to hard to restrain his anger to continue.

Randy looked confused. "You don't like the theme? We can change it." He held up his hand again to show the marquee. "What about Adam's Cock Hop?"

"An orgy? You're fucking throwing me a fucking orgy?" Adam yelled, causing a few of the guys to turn around and look at the three men.

Randy had a satisfied smile. "Well I thought at first it would just be a lesson, you know, start slow; but with any luck…if things progress nicely…then yeah, it could be."

"And you don't see anything wrong with that?" Adam was in disbelief.

Randy shook his head and questioned Adam's comment with his eyes. For his young feeble mind didn't see a problem with a bunch of consenting adults, enjoying each other's bodies for a few hours.

"Oh my God." Adam whispered, putting his head up toward the ceiling as if to pray for Randy to get a clue.

"Why are you so uptight? Don't you guys do it in the swimming pools…no wait, tea or bath houses, or some shit?" Randy questioned. He had been doing research on gaydom since his conversation with Adam about three weeks ago.

Adam couldn't believe it. Randy could be stupider if he were born without a brain at all. "In the 70s! Dude, I'm not easy. I only sleep with people when I care about them. Not all of us are fucking hanging from the chandeliers!"

Randy put his arm around his friend. "Copeland, listen. You _need_ some ass and I figured, what better way to get you excited about it, than to have some divas…your friends…help you out in that cherry department." He patted Adam's shoulder. "It'll be fucking great!"

"God! You're so….FUCK!" Adam yelled.

But Randy took it as excitement. "You can thank me once you're basking in the afterglow." He picked up Adam's bag. "Now go take a fucking shower."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If I ever had any doubts that Randy was truly mentally challenged, Adam's Pussy Party made me change my mind. But to his credit, the little idiot could throw a mean party.

In total there were 12 people, including Adam, Randy and Mark and their guests, Lita, Mickey James, Candice Michelle, Maria and her boyfriend CM Punk, Melina and of course Johnny Nitro, Torrie Wilson and Victoria.

Randy was a little put off because of the amount of guys there. If anything it had seriously narrowed his odds of scoring, but he would soon remedy that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone…thank you all for coming…hopefully later we'll all be coming together." Sometimes, I wish I had the power to mute Randy's mouth. "You all know why we're here. My boy Adam here has never bagged a chick before. So, I thought with the help of you lovely ladies, we can give him some pointers."

Adam put his head down. It was bad enough that Mark and Randy knew about his lack heterosexual experience, but now he was announcing it to half of the Raw roster. Randy pulled out a poster board and put it on an easel, before he donned himself in a lab coat.

"What's the coat for?" Mark was afraid to ask.

"Cool huh? I got it from wardrobe. I always wanted to be a teacher." Randy replied.

Everyone in the room found that amusing. Randy a teacher? Why not just have children play with power tools all day long? "So Adam. These first pictures here are breasts. Can you say breasts?" Randy said seriously.

Adam was so humiliated he didn't know what to do. "I'm not an idiot, you fucking moron. I know those are breasts."

"Ah, but do you know how to touch them?" Randy asked. He walked over to Melina and took her by the hand. "Johnny, if you please."

Adam watched in horror as Johnny slowly started to grope Melina's chest and Randy gave a blow by blow description of what was going on. It was almost unbearable to watch. There was entirely too much alcohol being passes around the room, because no one else seemed to notice a problem with it.

"Thank you. And very good technique, I might add." Randy removed his poster and put up another one. I was most upset that he spent the time to make graphics. "Now these are called hotspots." He slapped his hands against the poster. "Punk here will demonstrate."

As instructed, Maria and CM Punk got up and he slowly started to kiss the nape of her neck making her giggle.

"Wait…I thought you guys were all straight edge and shit." Adam interrupted them.

"We are. We're in a monogamous relationship…we're not promiscuous. We only sleep with people that we love." Maria said with a wide eyed smile.

Adam shook his head again. This was fucking stupid, he had to stop Randy before he put up the next poster; Lord knows what was on that one. "Randy…I really appreciate this and all. But, I'm not a virgin; I have had sex before…lots of it." He didn't know if he really wanted to explain this in front of half of his co-workers. "I am just not interested in sleeping with a woman. I really don't think all the coach-classes in the world would change that."

Randy was at his wits end. Here he had gone through all this trouble and Adam was no closer to getting laid than before they started. "But I made all these posters…and they're in color." He said softly putting his head down. I felt sorry for the little idiot. He had worked so hard and he was so disappointed.

"Sit down Randy. Let me give _you _a lesson." Adam stood up. "Randy, I'm gay. I enjoy men."

Randy's puzzled expression spoke volumes. "But why?"

"Why do you enjoy women?"

"Because they have tits." Oh, what I would give to spend an hour alone in Randy's brain.

Adam considered how he could best make Randy understand. "Copani, can you assist me?" Randy needed pictures or else he would forever be clueless. Reluctantly Mark stood up next to Adam. "I'm going to touch you, so don't freak out." Adam whispered then turned his attention back to his captive audience.

"This is a man…_this_ is what I like. Let's start with his arms." Adam took off Mark's shirt that was already unbuttoned, leaving him in his beater. "He has muscles. Strong arms make you feel safe, especially when you _need_ to feel weak. Now his hands…" He picked up Mark's hand. "No matter how powerful the hands are, they have the power to be gentle and to touch you softly. Strong hands can hold your heart and you know that it's well protected. Now, to his chest."

Mark looked up at Adam confused. He was a little embarrassed by all of this. But mostly he was uncomfortable that Adam was touching him…so close to him. And it wasn't that uncomfortable like 'you're coming on to me' kinda thing either, it was a 'how did you know to touch me like that' uncomfortable. But he was playing along; he had to keep up his end of the deal.

Adam lifted off Mark's beater and put the palm of his hand against the center of Mark's chest. No one noticed, but Mark sucked in his breath, hell, I noticed! "This shows power. And the ripples in his stomach, tells me that he's patient because it took time to sculpt his body. If he can be patient with that, than he can be patient with me." Adam turned Mark around. "And even under all of this hard muscle, is a nice, round, soft ass." He gently squeezed Mark's butt causing him to blush and turn back around. "And finally…" Adam pointed to Mark's groin. "This is the very apex of masculinity. It encompasses everything dominate, strong and completely masculine that I enjoy in a lover. Women are great Randy. I have a lot of female friends, but they don't make me feel safe, wanted, understood, loved, sexy, or anything else. I like men…I _love_ men and all that they have to offer." Adam patted Mark on the shoulder to thank him for being his model and to his surprise he got applause and a standing ovation from the women in the room.

"But he has a beard…" Randy said. He still didn't get it; after all of that, he was still clueless.

Sensing Adam's frustration, Mark knew how to get through to Randy. "Just think of this way, Brainiac, as long as Smiles likes dudes, there are more women for you."

Randy's eyes widened and he started to nod. Finally, it made sense. No longer was he going to try to hook up Adam with a woman, for that would be depleting his crop. No, he was gonna find Adam a man…and whether it was John or not really didn't matter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So you see…Mark got felt up and really didn't mind. John realized that he still wanted Adam. Randy got laid after the party. And Adam…let's just say that he had very interesting dreams about running his hand across Mark's chest.

All in a days work, I say.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer...hasn't changed.

Chapter 8

Quickly now… settle down. Before I begin, let me tell you, I was remiss in actually telling you this part of the story. Mainly because I know some of you are forming your super couple in your mind. And whether or not you like the way this is going to play out; it's what happened and I can't change that.

Truthfully, if I didn't tell you this part and just went on the rest of the story; you'd all be like, what the fuck? When did that happen? And before I know it, you'd be emailing me again asking if you missed a session or did I only tell a select few the entire thing. And for all I know that could change your testimony at my hearing. So I made a decision to be honest. I hope it doesn't backfire…

Anyway, as always… Adam still wanted to be in a relationship with John, John still wanted to sleep with Adam, Mark was just fucking hot, and Randy, well, he was still an idiot. Got it? Good.

Here we go…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark and Adam both thought Randy was crazy but in some warped universe, his plan did make sense. All Mark had to do was pretend to be in a relationship with Adam. It wasn't much different than what they were already doing. So they ate lunch together and spent all of their down time together…but that's what they were doing anyway, before the plan. By the time Raw made it to Macon Georgia, John made it his mission to try to be within ear shot of Mark and Adam.

As Mark and Adam were working out in a local gym, they were brought down from their endorphin induced high by Randy's observation. "Show time." He said motioning his head toward the door. They both looked up and saw John walk in.

"'sup?" Randy as John stepped into the room.

Mark nodded and continued to lift, while Adam put down his free weight and started toward the bench press. "Hey Copani, spot me?" Adam called out as he put his hands on the bar.

Mark stopped his exercise and walked over to Adam. He stood behind him and lifted the weight in the air, so Adam could start his reps. Really Mark was paying too much attention to making sure that Adam didn't crush his windpipe, then to notice how John was looking at them. "So how bout we grab some lunch when we're through?" Mark said as Adam raised the bar back in the air.

"Sure." Adam grunted as he lowered the bar again. "Orton you coming?"

Randy was too busy paying attention to a pair of double D breasts that had just walked into the weight room. "Not yet…but hopefully soon." He said making his way toward the female.

"He's a fucking idiot. Why do you hang out with him?" Mark asked shaking his head.

John didn't like the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Adam was blatantly ignoring him. "So what hotel are you in? I haven't seen you around since we got here." He said directing his attention to Mark.

"We're in the Sheraton." Mark answered; grabbing the bar from Adam and putting it back the rack.

"_We_?" John heard himself say.

Mark smiled, even if Adam was unsure about this plan, he could still go on with it. "Yeah. Smiles and I decided it would be cheaper if we roomed together. We got a kick ass suite. You should come by."

Adam looked at Mark, then at John. The last thing he wanted really was for John to be around, but in order for this work, he had to see them together. "Yeah Cena. We were gonna get some movies, pizza, beer. It'll be fun."

John shrugged. "If I don't get a better offer, I'll be there." He had to check this shit out for himself.

As Adam got up he handed Mark a towel. Mark meant to just grab it from him, but some kind of way, Adam's hand touched his and Mark didn't move it away. He looked down at Adam's long finger that gently laid over his, and then up to Adam's face. He let a satisfied smile tickle his lips, then he took the towel. "Thanks." Mark said, trying desperately to control his blush.

Adam smiled back. "I'm hitting the shower. Lunch is on you this time." He turned and nodded at John then left the room.

This whole incident didn't go unchecked by John. "So…what's up with you and Copeland?" John asked without trying to sound like was demanding answers.

"Smiles?" Mark felt himself smiling again. "He's nice. We're…you know, hanging out."

"Is that what you call it these days?" Randy said folding the paper with the woman's phone number and putting it in his pocket. "You two are always together…I think someone's got a crush."

Mark looked at Randy and gave him the eye. He didn't want Randy to oversell the performance, but John didn't seem to notice. All he could think about was that Adam had moved on.

As John got up to leave Randy called out to him, "Dude…you didn't even work out."

"I don't feel like it anymore." He turned to Mark. "On second thought, I will _definitely_ be there tonight."

Once John was out of sight, Randy turned to Mark. "What the fuck was that hand thing?"

"What hand thing?" Mark asked innocently. He didn't think that anyone besides John noticed.

Randy folded his arms. "I've flirted with enough girls to know a hand thing when I see one." He looked at Mark, who looked at the floor. "Holy shit. You really like him don't you?"

Mark shook his head. "It's called acting, you fuck up."

Randy was stupid, but he was no fool. "Bullshit…it's called feelings." He sat on the bench. His plan involved getting John and Adam back together, not getting Mark and Adam _together_. "You ain't that good of an actor…I've seen you perform remember. I didn't know you were gay; Copeland's gaydar must be broken because I bet he doesn't know either."

"I'm not gay." Mark said as he sat beside Randy. "But it's something about Smiles. He just makes me…happy."

Randy sighed. "That's the first step."

"The first step in what?"

"Falling for your gay best friend…"

"Dude, I'm not falling for Smiles. I'm just helping him out. I want him to get back with John…that's what he wants."

"But what do you want?"

Mark looked up and saw Adam walking back out into the gym. He felt himself smile again. He was always smiling whenever Adam was around or if someone talked about him. _Him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So you see why the board was getting upset. This was going all wrong. Even though I was in Mark's head, nothing led me to believe that he was bi-curious. But Adam does have this irresistible charm. I made sure to pay closer attention to Mark, because he was going to ruin everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so I think you two should kiss when John's around." Randy said, looking at Adam, then at Mark. The pizza had just arrived as they were about to settle down and watch some serious Action movies.

"What?" Adam yelled.

Randy paced the floor…his brain was working overtime and it was only a matter of time before smoke started coming out of his ears. "John's suspicious now, but you've got to do something to make him think you two are _really_ together."

Adam looked at Mark, who was pretending to be slicing the pizza that was already sliced. "Dude…I think we're taking this too far."

"Look it…I got a date with that chick from the gym, and with any luck, I won't be back until tomorrow morning…or afternoon; depending on how much of me she can handle. So I won't be here to feed him bullshit about you two. You gotta do something." He looked up at Mark. "What do you say, Copani? Could you kiss him?"

Mark shrugged. Kissing wasn't something that they had agreed on.

"You don't have to." Adam said trying to let Mark off the hook.

Mark put his head down. "Whatever." For some reason he was bothered. What he and Randy talked about earlier was still playing on his mind. He didn't have feelings for Adam; he was straight. But he had to admit, he loved being around him. He was the only person that he felt like he could be himself around. But what did that mean? He thought it meant they were friends, but Randy was his friend and he didn't feel that way around _him._

"Great. Now, maybe you should practice or something." Randy said pulling Mark over to Adam.

"Dude, I think I know how to kiss someone." Mark said stopping a few inches away from Adam.

"But you don't know how to kiss a guy. It may be different. What if you both lean in and go to the left at the same time? That would suck. You need to know how the other person does it." Randy had it all figured out.

"Do you practice kissing a girl before you kiss her for the first time?" Adam asked with the hope that Randy understood just how stupid he sounded.

Randy shook his head. "No, but I know how to kiss a girl. I'd have to practice kissing a guy I think."

"But kissing a guy, even if its practice is still kissing…why the hell am I talking to you? Don't you have somewhere to go?" Adam asked walking Randy to the door.

Randy sighed. "Ok, I'm going. But I want details in the morning."

With him gone, Adam turned to Mark. "You really don't have to do this."

"It's fine." Mark said quietly.

"Thanks Mark…for everything." Adam said with a smile. With any luck he would be getting John to admit his feelings in no time at all. Mark raised his eyes and held his breath. Adam noticed his face. "What's wrong?"

That damn blush crept across Mark's face again. "You called me Mark."

Adam looked confused. "That's your name right?"

"Yeah, but you've never said it before. You usually call me Copani. You never call me by my first name."

Adam thought about it. He was right; he never referred to him as Mark. "Well, you don't call me Adam. You usually call me Smiles."

"I like Smiles. It suits you."

"Why?"

Mark felt himself sweating. This was getting too involved. He'd only been back for nearly two months and already it was creeping back to the surface. When he had been in the WWE before, he found that he loved being around Adam; probably more than he should've. Being cut from the roster had been a relief, because it meant he didn't have to see him everyday. But even after he was sent packing, he still thought about him all the time. And now he was "pretending" to be his boyfriend.

"You have an amazing smile." Mark admitted. "It lights up the room."

Adam was shocked. "Thanks, I think." He said. Just as he was about to say something else, there was a knock at the door.

"Ready?" Mark asked and as Adam nodded, he let John in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By this time I'd already started getting warnings from the Board. And finally since Randy was out for the evening, I had a little more control over the situation. But John was a hard nut to crack or he did he just nut hard? Either way, he never listened to my subliminal messages before.

Now, all I had to do was to get Adam and John alone and I could do the rest. If only things worked out as good in real life as they do on paper…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well fellas, I had fun, but I'm going to bed." Mark said as he stretched. He leaned over to grab the last of the paper plates to discard them before he retired for the night. But Adam's hand on his arm stopped him.

Adam smiled at him, that damn smile. That smile almost made Mark forget for a split second that he was pretending. "Leave it. I'll clean up." Adam made a slight movement with his head to tell Mark that he should go.

Mark smirked at him. He would never admit that he was a little sad that Adam was dismissing him. But his part of the plan was to _pretend_ to have feelings for Adam, not to actually catch feelings. Mark held his breath. They were supposed to kiss in front of John. But right now, it just didn't feel right. Mainly because Mark knew that if he kissed Adam, acting or not, that he may never want to stop. "Don't watch Hard Boiled, without me. That's a fucking classic." Mark said standing up.

Adam smiled at him again. "I'll save it for tomorrow. We can watch it together."

Mark found himself putting his hand on Adam's cheek. "Goodnight Smiles." He said and bent down and placed a soft kiss on Adam's forehead. Just having his lips anywhere on Adam's body was like giving in to sweet torture. He tried not to look at Adam's eyes, that held a hint of something…I don't know what it was, but it was definitely something that shouldn't've been there! He then turned to John. "Night, John boy."

John waved his hand without turning his head. Once Mark's door closed, John turned to Adam. "So what's that all about?"

Adam played innocent. "What's what all about?"

"The shade tree."

"Who Copani? We're friends."

"Friends don't kiss you when they say goodnight."

"Why do you care? It's not like you ever wanted to kiss me…"

Before Adam could get the words out, John had leaned across the couch and sucked in a quick breath; and then he kissed Adam harshly. It was a shame really that he had to close his eyes and hold his breath to do so, but he at least he made an attempt.

Adam was so shocked he didn't know what to do. It wasn't a really good kiss, that's for sure. "What the fuck are you doing?"

John sat back. "That's what you wanted, right? You wanted me to kiss you. Well I did and that's still not enough for you?"

"John, I don't want you to do what I want because _you_ want to fuck me again. I want you to do things because you want to…because you care about my needs."

"Look, I don't know what you want from me; but I'm trying ok? All I know is…I miss you. I miss hanging out with you and other stuff." So his heart felt confession was less than stellar, but we were making progress. Good for you John.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I miss hanging out with you too. We had fun together." He let out a sigh; he knew he could never make John understand how he felt. "But I want to be more than someone who warms your bed when Christy's not around."

John ran his hands through his hair. He let himself relax. This time without so much effort, he leaned over again and kissed Adam softly on the lips. There was no forced effort on John's part as he slowly allowed his mouth to open and accept Adam's tongue. It really wasn't so bad, kissing a man. It was a lot like kissing a woman. Only Adam didn't smell like a woman and his bone structure was completely different. _This must be what it's like to kiss Chyna or Victoria, _he mused.

Their first real kiss was interrupted by the sound of the door closing. John jumped up and saw Mark standing in the doorway. I couldn't quite tell you the look that Mark had on his face. It was between happiness and utter pain. Part of him was happy because finally it seemed that Adam had gotten what he wanted, but the other part was jealousy, hurt…disappointment.

"Fuck." John said grabbing his keys off the table. "Look, Copani, it wasn't…_that_ wasn't…nothing happened. Too many beers, you know."

Mark stood at the door with his arms folded. "It's fine Cena. I didn't see anything." And although Mark knew that Adam was happy that John finally kissed him, he needed Adam to see that John wasn't right for him.

"Good, cause I know what it may have looked like."

Adam thought it was cute. John was trying to smooth things over with Mark because he really thought they were dating. He thought John didn't want Mark to be jealous. Randy's plan, MY PLAN, was working!

"Oh, and what would it look like to you? Cause to me, it looked like you were trying to make a move on Smiles after I went to bed." Mark was supposed to be acting, but damn if he felt like it. He was single handedly destroying everything and I had to stop him.

John instantly went into Cena mode. "Fuck man…I ain't gay. Why the fuck would I be tryin' to hit that? I leave that ass ranger stuff to the professionals." He tried to laugh it off, but Adam's face made him want to kick himself.

Adam was somewhere between wanting to cry and complete contempt. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"What did you expect? You get me here, get me drunk and as soon as your boyfriend's outta the way, you jump all over me." John was grasping at straws. "I'm flattered Copeland, really. But I ain't gay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So it was at that point that I realized, my older brother, Self Preservation, standing near. See he had been commissioned to save John from the single most embarrassing moment of his life. At least he could have warned me that we were working on the same case.

Now, it was going to take weeks of rebuilding everything that he and Adam had to get Adam to trust him again. Fucking humans…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get the fuck out!" Adam yelled, ignoring John's pleading eyes. He knew that John didn't mean any of that, but he was still so caught up in this gay/straight shit that he was willing to make Adam look like an asshole to protect himself. Without argument, John left.

Mark walked over to Adam and sat next to him. "I'm sorry Smiles. I was just going to the bathroom."

Adam tried to stop his stinging eyes from releasing tears. "What's wrong with me? Why do I want to be with someone that is ashamed to be with me?" He looked at Mark and hoped his friend could tell him something that made sense.

Mark shrugged. "He doesn't deserve you." His voice was quiet as he spoke, but he never took his eyes off of him. "You know what I think? I think that you spend too much time loving him and not enough time loving yourself." He dared to reach out and tuck a few strands of Adam's blonde locks behind his ear.

"Yeah. Well as long as I love myself, I'll never be lonely, right?" Adam tried to give a fake smile.

"You'll never be lonely as long as I'm around." Mark whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now before I get death treats, let me explain my motives. Adam was my charge. Adam's happiness is what I was after. No where in his file did say that Adam _had_ to be happy with John. So I had a new plan. Why not have Adam be happy with Mark, for real this time?

Ok, so maybe you won't be too mad about what happens next. Please don't let it influence your decision when you speak to the Review Board…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before Adam knew what he did, his lips were lightly brushing over Mark's. And to his surprise Mark didn't protest. It wasn't a long sensual kiss by any means. But it was a soft, sweet kiss that left both men wanting more. But they were friends and more importantly, Mark wasn't gay. The last thing Adam needed was to get involved with another trade. One trade was more than enough.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." Adam said pulling away from Mark.

"I'm not mad that you did." Mark admitted still holding his hand to Adam's hair.

Adam felt guilty. "I know that you're just trying to help me. I guess feeling sorry for myself; I just needed something."

Adam was silenced when Mark kissed him. This time it was a little more intense. Still no tongue, but it was a start. After this kiss, Mark realized what he had done. "Good night Smiles." He said and abruptly went to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, I know. I was in so much trouble. And just wait until Randy finds out.

And you think you have problems…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For those of you that are still with me, thank you. I really thought after our last meeting that I had lost all of my supporters. For some reason, you humans think that we divine creatures aren't prone to making mistakes. But we are; only we have the power to move heaven and earth, so it's more interesting when we fuck up.

So now, I was really screwed. I liked the prospect of Mark and Adam together, but there was still too much I didn't know about Mark. And I still didn't know why John would allow himself to sleep with a man, but refuse to accept it. I had to get to the bottom of it and find out just who would be more suited to hold Adam's heart.

Just incase you forgot…John finally kissed Adam, but quickly changed the story when Mark saw them. Mark kissed Adam too, but he didn't know why…guilt maybe. Randy got laid multiple times by the girl and the gym and poor Adam was more confused than ever.

And as for me, I was extremely frustrated. I had all of these hot men, willing and wanting to do wicked things to each other's hard bodies and NO ONE was getting naked. And to top it off, Wisdom went on a personal quest to find his stupid brother Common Sense, leaving me all alone. Now what was I to do?

See all this sexual tension, being able to see inside all of their minds…it was enough to drive a muse crazy. The only hint of sex I got was watching Randy, but I can only listen to someone scream their _own_ name during sex for so long.

If you're interested, I'll have transcripts for Randy's case when I'm through…it's really a pretty good chuckle. Now that I've gotten off track again, I'll get back to the facts,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Randy sat at the table looking between Mark and Adam. Neither of them had said hardly anything since they had sat down for dinner. Silence was something that Randy just couldn't stand. It made him edgy; it made him think that people were talking about him in their heads. As if Randy needed another character flaw…he was paranoid to boot.

Randy had tried to ignore how quiet both Mark and Adam had been for the past week. He had even tried to arrange it so the three of them would do things all together to try to break the tension, but it wasn't working out. They wouldn't talk to each other. And to top it off, Mark now had his own hotel room…so much for the plan.

Mark noticed a few of the Diva's sitting at a near by table and excused himself to talk to Lita. As he walked to their table, Mickey smiled at him and made her way over to where Adam and Randy sat.

"Hey guys." She said sitting down next to Adam.

"Hey." They both replied in a somber voice.

Mickey had never been one to really beat around the bush; I kinda admired that in her. "So…what's Mark's story?"

Adam looked at her with sad eyes. He had been trying to figure that out for himself for a little over a week. He thought he knew him, but since that kiss; he wasn't quite sure.

"I mean…is he dating someone?" She asked regarding Adam's look.

Randy spoke up. "It's kinda complicated." He didn't want to tell her no, because he needed everyone to think that Mark was dating Adam so John would be jealous, but he would never willingly cock-block.

"Well if it gets _uncomplicated_ tell him to give me a call." She looked over at her table and watched Mark smile. "He's fucking hot."

As she got up to leave the table, Randy noticed himself getting upset. "Why the fuck does everybody want him? I mean look at me. _I'm _fucking hot, too!" He looked at Adam who seemed like he was a thousand miles away. "The divas want him…_you_ fucking want him. What's he got that I don't have?"

Adam only paid attention to one part of Randy's sentence…_you want him._ "What makes you think that everyone wants him?"

"Cut the shit Copeland. I may not be that smart, but I know something happened between you two."

Adam felt panicked. He didn't want anyone to know about that kiss, especially since he didn't know about it. "Nothing happened Orton."

"Oh, bull-shit. You mean to tell me that John came over and nothing else happened? So why the fuck are you two not talking now? Why isn't he staying in your room anymore?" I had to hand it to Randy; when it came to affairs of the heart, he was actually quite keen. "I don't see John with you, so you two must not be back together. What happened with the plan?"

"Drop it Orton."

"No you fucking drop it." Randy was getting pissed and he didn't know why. "I've been trying to help you for two fucking months. You know how much of a dent in my sex life you're making. And what do I have to show for it? You still haven't gotten laid, you aren't with John and the one guy that actually gives a fuck about you…you're treating like shit!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on dude, it's fucking obvious." He looked at Adam's blank expression. "He's got a fucking thing for you."

Adam was surprised. For a week now he had been trying to figure out if that kiss was a mistake…just two people getting caught up in an emotional time. "No he doesn't. He's not gay."

"Well, gay, straight or whatever…he likes you. How do you think he feels? He's fucking attracted to a dude; a dude that's in love with another dude that treats the first dude like shit. Only the first dude's head is so far up the other dude's ass that he can't see that _that _dude may be someone that has everything the first dude wants."

Even I was trying to count the dudes in his scenario to figure out what the fuck Randy was talking about.

"I think you're reading too much into this." Adam refused to think about it anymore. "Besides, I'm in love with John."

"Well news flash…John ain't fucking in love with you."

Randy's words hurt. He was supposed to be his friend. He was helping him out in the John department and now he was turning on him. "What the fuck is _your _problem?"

"My problem? My problem is this is bullshit. You and John are so worried about how you feel, neither of you gives a fuck about how you make other people feel. You two deserve each other." So, I tried to get into his head to see if there were anything thoughts running loose in there. As I suspected…cobwebs.

Adam put his head down. He had no idea where all of this was coming from. "Orton, what's going on? Really?"

"Look…I'll admit, I'm kinda jealous. I see how Copani's really into you and it kinda makes me wish someone was into me that way."

"Oh Lord, are you suddenly gay too?"

"No. You know, you keep popping that gay/straight shit, just as much as John does. Not everything is about sexual orientation." Oh my God, Randy used a five syllable word! "It's about love, man. I have a lot of sex….a lot."

Adam nodded, he knew Randy's reputation.

"No you don't understand. A LOT of sex. But if I could find the one…just that one person that actually loved me…I'd give all that shit up just to be with them for the rest of my life."

Adam was floored. Who would have known that Randy could be sensitive? "But that's how I feel about John."

"Have you ever stopped to think that he doesn't feel that way about you?"

Adam didn't want to think about that. "You never saw us together. He's not always like he is when other people are around. He's funny and sweet and we have a great time together."

"And when you're not in bed?"

"It's just different when other people are around."

"And that's ok with you?" Randy was about at his wits end. "Copani took you in when you had no where to go. He agreed to help you get John back; he's fucking pretending to be your boyfriend…he's a straight guy, I think, pretending to be _your_ boyfriend to make your old boyfriend jealous. And all you can think about is John." Randy stood up. "You know Copeland…you're a real asshole."

Adam sat at the table as he watched Randy walk away. He then looked over to the diva's table and noticed that as soon as his eyes found Mark's, Mark quickly looked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So while Randy was off having his temper tantrum, I decided to sit with Adam and think really hard at him. He must have been receptive because when he saw John approach his table, he was less than excited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck are you doing at the pink table?" Hunter asked as he walked by John and Adam.

John looked at Adam then up at Hunter. "What's up Hunt?"

"You know…you sit with this faggot long enough, people will start to talk."

If ever John was going to take a stand, now was the time. The last time he was in a similar situation, he hadn't acted accordingly. "So let 'em talk. I haven't hung out with Copeland in a while."

Usually Adam would have sat there quietly and let Hunter say whatever was on his mind. But today, after listening to Randy and being confused about Mark, he just didn't have time for Hunter's shit. "Dude, what's your problem with me?"

"I don't like fuckin' queers." Hunter sat his tray down and took a seat.

Adam was determined he wasn't going to get mad. He was going to be the bigger man. "We were friends before you found out I was gay." Adam briefly thought back to a time when he and Hunter hung out a lot…back when he first came to the WWE.

Hunter dipped his fries in his ketchup. He leaned over and wiped the ketchup laden fry over Adam's lips. "And then I found out that you were light in the loafers." He couldn't help but to laugh at Adam's newly red lips.

"Hunt man, leave him alone." John said. Frankly, Adam and I were shocked that John made a stand.

All Adam could do was wipe his mouth. He didn't want to cause a scene, nor did he want to give Hunter more ammunition.

"Oh, so he's sucking your dick now?" Hunter said while glaring at John. "Tell me, Gay-boy…you gonna suck me off too?"

Adam had just about enough and it was at that point that he punched Hunter in the mouth. All it managed to do was make Hunter laugh. "Just like I thought…you even hit like a bitch."

It was at that moment that I noticed from out of nowhere, Mark come running across the room jumping on Hunter. There was so much commotion going on, I couldn't get a handle on the situation. All I know is before it ended, Randy and Adam were pulling Mark off of Hunter and John was still in his seat dumbfounded.

Randy and Adam had managed to get Mark out into the hallway to calm him down, but he was far from calm. "That's what you want? You fucking want to be with a guy that just sits there and lets someone treat you like shit?" He yelled at Adam while trying to catch his breath.

"Copani…not now." Adam said trying to calm him down. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Fuck that…fuck you." Mark said and stormed out of the hallway.

Randy stood back against the wall. "Yup…he's straight and he has _no_ feelings for you whatsoever."

"What do you want me to do Randy? I'm in love with someone else."

Randy held up his hands. "Hey, it's you're fucking life. Do whatever the fuck you want."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No I didn't expect any of this to happen. I didn't know that Mark really had a serious thing for Adam, nor did I know that Randy could actually act like a human and not just a dog in heat. But we learn from our mistakes, no? And right now Adam and I had both made mistakes. We had let this idea of getting him and John together cloud everything else.

Now both of Adam's allies and friends were mad at him. I had to fix it; after all, I got him in this mess to begin with.

Again, I beg you…don't let this one indiscretion influence you. You will be really proud of me when you find out how I made it all better; or worse depending on how you want to look at it. Have you ever heard of my friend, Optimism? If not, I can give you his phone number…I'm sure he can make you see that I was trying to do a good job.

Return to Top


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer...Remains the same

Chapter 10

Normally, I would take this time to try to tell you something about myself or the players; but today I feel the need to explain what I did to make everything all better. I know some of you are really pissed at me.

Believe me when I tell you, I had no idea things would turn out like they did. But that Mickey girl proved to be a strong ally; I'll get to that later.

Ok, so as you know, Mark was really pissed with Adam because he was still in love with John although he wasn't sure of his own feelings. Randy was jealous because Adam had someone that was in love with him and he did not; and Adam, well he was having all kinds of weird feelings about John's lack of defense of him and Mark's reaction to Hunter. So in light of everything, I knew I had to fix this…even if it involved that bitch, Christy.

Now before I tell you what I did, let me first tell you about how many rules I broke. We muses are actually somewhere in the middle of the divinity totem pole. My great, great, great grandfather, God, created all of us, but in different orders. His immediate children the Seraphim begot the Cherubim…can you believe Cupid is a Cherubim and I'm not? Anyway, the Cherubim begot the Thrones, they had the Dominions, which my parents are, and they had us…the Virtues or muses, to those of you not familiar with the hierarchy. Now actually there are others under us, such as my nephews, Id, Ego and Superego…they are Powers, then you have Principalities, Archangels and Angels, but we can't really blame ourselves for our birth order, can we?

Well each group of us has our own set of rules. You know how the Bible is God's rules on how you should act? Well the book for the Virtues is called Inspiration. In the chapter called, On Human Interaction, it specifically states in paragraph 10, sub-section B, lines 43-51 that Muses are NOT to directly change the course of human behavior, nor are they to have any direct contact with their charges. In layman's terms it means, I can't make something happen to suit the people I'm working for, nor can I do anything physical to change their minds.

Seems pretty cut and dry, right? Well I fucked that up, big time.

I knew that when Raw got to Tampa that Adam would have a few days off and would be retiring to his home. I also knew that Mark wanted to go home to Rochester, NY where he was from, and John would be heading for New England for a few days. So I may have made a horrible snow storm hit the upper East Coast, closing all of the airports so they had to stay.

I also knew John would be stuck in Florida, and Christy would be off too. So it could be possible that I had something to do with she and Kevin Nash throwing themselves a little engagement party and some how, their old co-workers at WWE were invited. Now these events are suspect and you can't prove that I actually had anything to do with them. From here on out we'll refer to the weather and this party as the "series of unfortunate events", ok? Actually, my reports states: That due to a series of unfortunate events, the entire Adam fiasco started to spiral out of control. Good huh? I cover my ass nicely, no?

Well, due the series of unfortunate events, Adam offered for Mark to stay with him, since he couldn't go home and Randy ended up inviting Adam and Mark to Christy's engagement party; only he didn't know it was an engagement party. All he knew was some of his old friends from TNA were getting together for a serious Rave.

I thought my work was done, so I sat back and watched all hell break loose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's the least I can do." Adam said to Mark as he showed him to his guest room. "I really appreciate you sticking up for me the other day with Hunter."

"Look Smiles, about that…" Mark started, although he didn't know what explanation he was going to give.

Adam stopped him. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you had my back." His response was quiet and though he wanted to talk to Mark, he knew that Randy would be there at any moment to get them for this TNA party.

"I always got your back. I'm your boy, right? That's what we do." Mark said flatly and walked into the room.

Adam heard his doorbell and decided that he would talk to Mark later.

"So who's this party for?" Adam asked Randy as he walked him into his living room.

Randy shrugged. He still hadn't really talked to Adam since the day he blew up at him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day." He said as he took a seat on the couch. "It's your life."

Adam noticed Randy's smile and couldn't help but to smile back. "I'm sure in your warped little mind; you were just trying to talk some sense into me."

"Yeah, well it's over now. Besides, nothing's going to get me down tonight. It's my lucky night, I can feel it."

Adam looked at Randy's giggly expression and kicked himself when he asked why.

"Tonight, I'm going to find 'the one'. My horoscope said to be on the lookout for love, plus I look fucking hot and I got my lucky glow in the dark condoms...it's going to be good night."

"I hope so, Orton." Adam said walking toward the stairs. "Yo, Copani! What the fuck are you doing up there?" When he didn't get an answer, he made his way up the stairs to see what was keeping him. As he walked by the guest room, he noticed Mark sitting on the bed writing in what Adam would assume was his journal. "You ready?" Adam asked leaning in the doorway.

Mark looked up and took in Adam, standing in his 6'5" blonde glory. He looked so statuesque in the doorway, that it made Mark's throat go dry. He nodded, because he knew he wouldn't be able to speak.

"Well come on then." Adam said and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So I'm not suppose to interfere remember. So we'll say that allegedly, I made sure that Kevin would be extremely clinging to Christy that night. If you knew Kevin, you would know that he wasn't an overtly affectionate man…he was cute and funny, but not cuddly.

But as soon as Adam, Randy and Mark stepped into his house, I possibly could have made sure that he refused to let Christ leave his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Adam walked in, he wished to hell he would have stayed home. To start, he was greeted by his arch nemesis, Christy. I had to agree with Adam, she was a bitch.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought shadows always traveled with the person they're clinging on to." That bitch said as she opened the door. She always hated the way that Adam and John hung around each other so much. I really need to stop calling her 'the bitch' and refer to her as Christy. From here on out, I'll try; but I can't promise anything.

Adam rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let that little comment go unanswered. "And I'm surprised to see you with your clothes on and no knee pads." Adam replied walking past her. He turned back around. "Oh, you got a little cum on the corner of your mouth. Might want lick that off."

"Hey guys!" Kevin Nash smiled, with his arm around Christy. "I'm glad you guys could make it. Adam…Jay's here."

That's all Adam needed was to see Jay. They had a great relationship, but they broke up when he took his Christian character to TNA. Jay had given Adam some shit about not wanting to have a long distance relationship and it would be better if they went their separate ways. Their goodbye had been long and emotional, but Adam still had feelings for him. If he thought he was conflicted about John and confused about Mark…seeing Jay was surely going to put him in the psycho ward.

"Hey." John said walking up to Adam. Great…he was there too. "Can I talk to you?"

Adam looked around for Mark and Randy, but found them over talking to Mickey and Lita. "Sure."

John had taken him back into one of the bedrooms where no one could hear them. "I'm sorry about the other day. Are you ok?" He asked touching Adam's cheek.

Adam moved his head away. "What do you want John? Why are you suddenly concerned?"

"Look…you want _us_ to be together…I'm willing to try it." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Although it's what Adam had wanted to hear, it happened too fast. Something was definitely up. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Nothing. Do you want to do this or not."

That's not how Adam had been imagining it to sound, but still, it sounded good coming from his lips. "You mean to tell me, that you'd be willing to walk out there right now and tell everybody here that we're together?"

John's eyes got wide. "Why does everybody need to know? You want to be my boyfriend; I want us to be back to how we were. You wanted me to kiss you…I did. I'm still not sure about the sex part, but we can figure that out later."

"But you're still ashamed for anyone to know that you're with me."

"It's not that I'm ashamed. I just don't think they'd understand."

Adam turned around and listened to his heart sink. "Mark was right." He said under his breath.

"What's the fucking deal with that guy? Are you in love with him?"

Adam looked confused. He wasn't in love with Mark. They were just friends.

"Are you in love with him?" John asked again stepping closer to Adam.

When Adam shook his head, John walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good. Because I don't like to share."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was fishy…and I didn't like it one bit. I decided to stick around to find out what was really going on. John's change of heart happened too suddenly and with no interference from me. I couldn't let Adam commit until I had all of the facts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kevin." John said nodding at Nash.

Instinctively, Nash pulled Christy a little tighter to his side as if to mark his territory. "John."

John shook his head. He knew Kevin was hamming it up for him. "You really don't need to do all that. She made her choice."

Kevin smiled. "That's right, but I think that _you_ are the one that needs to remember that. There's no need for you to still be leaving messages on my fiancé's cell phone, now is there? You don't need to worry about if she's happy…I make her fucking happy. "

John gritted his teeth. "Well if she was so fucking happy than she wouldn't have been in my…"

"Guys…come-on, there's no need for all of this. Kevin, honey, John and I are friends; he's just worried about me. John knows that's happy with you." She got on her tip-toes and kissed Kevin, who never took his eyes off of John.

Kevin's attention was diverted by a drunken Scott Hall. "Fuck Scottie…do you always have to break up my shit?" Kevin asked walking into the living room to see what was going on.

As soon as he was gone, Christy turned to John. "We need to talk." She pulled John into the bathroom with and locked the door. "Johnny, I know you're pissed, but Kevin's a good guy. He's really good to me."

"I'm happy for you Chris…really." He said flatly. All he wanted to do at this point was leave, not have this conversation.

"Look, just do me a favor…don't tell him about that morning in Baltimore. I shouldn't have slept with you; being with you was a mistake."

John shook his head. "So that's it? I was a fucking mistake? Making love to you was never a mistake and you can try to convince us both that you are going to be happy with him, but you still love me."

Instead of protesting, she pulled him close to her and kissed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe it, she was marrying Kevin Nash, claiming not to want anything more to do with John and here she was hiking up her skirt and pulling off her panties. I had to find Adam. You know, I may be able to teleport, but I don't have the power to be in two places at the same time. Maybe, if all goes well with the Board, I can get my powers upgraded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam stood at the patio doors in complete shock. He looked at Jay and watched as Jay sat next to Rey Mysterio and kissed him. And it wasn't like a first time kiss either…it was a familiar kiss. He watched them smile at each other and Jay hold Rey's hand as he kissed it lovingly. He thought he would die when he say Jay's mouth move to say, 'I love you' to Rey. He couldn't stop himself…he stepped out on the patio. "So a long distance relationship with me was too hard…but it's ok with him?" He asked stoically.

Jay hadn't even known that Adam was there. "Adam, look…we didn't know how to tell you. Rey and I..."

Adam had enough, he stormed back into the house without letting him finish. He was intent on leaving and at least he had John to fall back on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remember that not doing anything physical to change the minds of humans, thing? Well, I may have broken that rule.

So, I may have somehow physically lead Adam by the hand to the bathroom. I also could have picked the lock and made sure that the handle turned when he went to open the door. He deserved to know the truth!

But you'll remember that I said that our golden boy wasn't as innocent as he appeared in all this? Well, you'll see what I mean…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam watched for all of 30 seconds as John held Christy against the sink, fucking her. He heard the words come out of his mouth. "I love you Christy. I'll never love anybody like I love you."

He watched as she returned his sentiment of love. "I'll always find a way to come back to you." She promised, through jagged breaths.

So much for starting a new relationship. Adam turned around and slammed the door, causing both John and Christy to panic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before I could even try to talk to Adam, to give him some perspective on it all; he was already reacting. Adam's brain was in a frenzy of emotion, I could see what he was going to do, but I couldn't stop him. I tried, believe me, I tried.

He had found out that his former boyfriend broke up with him under the guise that there would be too many miles between them; when really, he was sleeping with one of his friends. He also found out that the love of his life, who had been his boyfriend again for all of 10 minutes, was in the bathroom fucking his mortal enemy, telling her how much he loved her.

Reality was quickly spinning out of control. He needed something…someone that would make it all better. Oh, my poor, poor Mark…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He found Mark standing by the bar alone. Without warning, he walked up to him and backed him up against the wall. Adam kissed Mark with every ounce of hope, hurt, expectation and heartbreak that his lips would allow.

Instead of trying to break out the red flag, I had to stand back and watch. God, that kiss was like fire!

Adam held Mark's head in his hands as he let his lips attack Mark's. Mark was a little surprised, but once he realized that Adam's lips were on his, he put his arms around his back and pulled him closer to him. He opened his mouth at Adam's tongue's invitation.

Mark closed his eyes and held on to Adam for dear life. It felt so right and he didn't care if there were a room full of people, including Randy, who he swore to that he didn't have feelings for Adam to, staring at them.

John and Christy, who had stepped out of the bathroom, saw the kiss too; and John felt anger rush through him. He stormed out of the house causing Christy to wonder, just what was going on with the two of them.

Randy stood by and smiled. "He's finally going to get laid."

Mickey stood next to him and raised her eyebrows. "I thought you said he was single."

Randy shrugged. If Adam hadn't given this little public display of affection, he was sure that he was going to get Mickey and Mark hooked up by the end of the night. Now, it was a no go. But if Mark wasn't taking her home, maybe he could. He put his arm around Mickey. "I told you it was complicated."

She looked at Randy then back at Mark and Adam kissing. "That's so fucking hot." She had no shame in her fetish.

Randy looked at her confused. "Really?"

"Hell yeah. You know how guys like two women together? Well two men does it for me." She smiled.

"Yeah? Well we're all _really_ close. Maybe you should come by Adam's house…we could watch them." He smiled. Oh that Randy was always thinking…

When Adam finally pulled away from Mark, he looked at him for some sort of reaction. Mark let his eyes flutter open and without thinking he spoke. "I love you, Smiles."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See, I made some things better, right? I got Adam to see what John was really about, I got Adam to realize that there was one person who wanted him more than anything, Mark got what he wanted…and hell, to my defense, I even got Randy laid by Mickey.

I really didn't do too badly. I know, it seems like I made a bigger mess of an already messy situation, but I really didn't. I totally blame Adam for that. But things always get worse before they get better.

So until we meet again, just remember, a lot of good came out of this one bad thing.

_Author's note: Thank you again to all who have read; even if you didn't review. From here on end, I'm writing without a script. I had all of this part written in my journal, but now, I'll just write what comes to me._

_I know some of you know who you want to see together and honestly, I don't know who I want to end up with whom. All I know is Adam and Mark and Randy should get naked; maybe together...hey, it's my story and I'll do what I want :-) Anyway, thanks again. Hang in there with me and I hope I can make everyone happy!_

_Shannon_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer...you know what it is._

Chapter 11

I just found out that my hearing has been pushed back, because the case I'm currently working on, involving Randy is far from being settled. The Board is afraid that if I am found guilty of misuse of powers then poor Randy would be left all alone…and for the sake of the free world, we can't let him roam the streets alone without guidance.

So, that's great for me. I was actually beginning to think that I wouldn't have enough time before the hearing to tell you everything. But now, if we keep on our present course, we should be ending right around the time for you to testify. Oh, and I've already decided who I would like to speak on my behalf. If you don't get called, don't think it's anything personal…I could always use alternates.

Now, when we last met, I told you all about how Adam first started to step off the edge of reason. He had witnessed John have sex with Christy only minutes after he told him that he wanted be in a relationship. He had also found out that his ex-boyfriend Christian was involved with Rey, who he thought was his friend. And to add insult to injury Adam kissed an already confused Mark in front of everyone.

Ready now? Hold on, because this ride just gets bumpier…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam sat on the floor of his bedroom completely in shock. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Mark and more importantly he couldn't comprehend what Mark had said. _I love you Smiles._

He hadn't meant for this to happen. He only needed to feel something…anything; that's why he kissed him. He had hoped that Jay and John saw them, because he wanted them to be jealous. He really hadn't thought about Mark's whole involvement in it at all.

Adam had left the party in a big hurry; he just had to get away. He needed to escape Mark's look, his words…him. It was all part of Randy's plan; they were just supposed to act like they were dating. Adam was just giving them a show. But it was something in that kiss that let him know that Mark wasn't acting; if he was then he deserved a fucking Emmy, an Oscar, a Gold Globe, a People's Choice Award; something.

When he got home, he was intent on throwing Mark out. He was sending him to a hotel or something, all he knew was Mark had to go. He was supposed to understand that he was in love with John. He didn't have time for Mark's shit. But in the midst of packing up Mark's things, he ran across his journal. He didn't mean to snoop, he really didn't, but it was open and he just so happened to see his name on the page that was written.

For over an hour he had been sitting there reading it and he couldn't believe it. All of this time Randy had been right; he had been so wrapped up in his relationship with John, he couldn't see what Mark was going through. Mark was his friend and he completely ignored the signs.

He let his head lean on the dresser and he read the next entry:

_Randy asked me if I had a thing for Smiles. I told Randy what I know, I don't; but he makes me happy. It's that damn smile I think. It's like whenever I see it, everything in my day gets better. The really sad thing is I know he'll never feel anything for me, because he's in love with John. John doesn't fucking deserve him; he's a fucking prick, but I guess that's what Smiles sees in him. _

_He asked me why I call him Smiles. I guess it's because if I ever called him Adam, I'd start blushing. I love the way his name rolls off my lips. I love the way he always calls me by my last name because when he finally called me Mark, I thought I was going to die. _

_I don't know why, but when I saw him and John kiss, I got jealous. I don't even know what I feel about him…why the hell was I jealous? All I know is I don't want John's lips anywhere near his. But when I kissed him, it just felt right and it scared the shit out of me. _

Adam flipped through a few more pages and read started to read more.

_I can't believe he would want to be with someone that has no respect for him. I swear if I see Hunter again, I'm going to fucking kill him. Smiles can't help who he is…he can't help that he's gay; Hunter can help that's he's a prick though. And that fucking John just sat by and let Hunter disrespect him like that._

_I didn't want to interfere, but I had to. I know that he wants John, but after I kissed him, I can't help but to think that maybe something could work out between us. I don't even know what the hell that would be. I'm straight right? I never thought about a guy this way before, why is Smiles so different?_

Every entry in this journal was about him; starting from before Mark was ever released from the WWE. It started out with innocent entries, explaining what they did that day, everything from how he and Adam picked up girls at a club to how many beers they drank later. But then the entries started to change; Mark's perspective started to change. Somewhere along the lines, Mark started to develop feelings for him. Adam let his eyes close before he reopened them to read the final entry.

_I'm going to tell him I can't help him anymore. This is too damn hard. He invited me to stay at his house; I'm so fucking uncomfortable. And it's not because he's here, it's because I don't know what I feel._

_I don't see him as a guy, I don't see him as a girl…he's just Smiles. He's perfect; everything about him is perfect. I don't think I'm sexually attracted to him; I mean, I don't get a hard-on when I think about him, so that means I'm straight right? But sometimes, I just want to touch him, just feel his skin under my fingers. I want to hold him and smell his hair; I want to feel his breath on my neck. _

_Is it possibly to be in love with a man and not sexually attracted to him? I think I'm in love with him. Oh my God, I'm fucking in love with him; it's so far past sex, I'm in love with his soul. _

_That's it. After this party tonight, I'm fucking leaving. Fuck Vince, fuck the WWE, fuck Randy and his plan, fuck John and his paranoia…fuck everything. I'm leaving; I'm leaving because I'm in love with Adam._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was at this point that my heart went out to Mark. Adam had used him, he had kissed him and I knew that he had confused poor Mark more than ever before.

I had to find Mark. I had to make sure he ok. It's very rare that I admit that I was wrong about something, but I was wrong about this. If I had paid more attention, I would have known how he really felt. Kissing Mark was no better for him than what John had been doing to Adam. It wasn't fair and I wasn't going to stand for it.

Before I left, I thought at Adam. I let him know that if Mark were truly his friend he had to talk to him. After I found Mark, I thought at him too. He needed to find Adam and talk to him.

I even checked on Randy, but really, what was the point? He was so busy recounting the kiss between Mark and Adam in Mickey ear with every thrust that I was satisfied to know that he would be no trouble for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark walked into Adam's house slowly. He didn't know what to say. He just told Adam that he was in love with him. How does one play that off, I wonder? As he walked up the stairs he noticed all of the lights were on. He stepped into the guest room and saw his bag packed. Without saying anything, he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. As he started to leave the room, he noticed that his journal was not on the night stand where he had left it. Panic suddenly struck him as he looked through the bag for the journal. _If he read it…oh God._

He couldn't stop his panicking, but I did try to calm him. I wished nothing more than at moment to be mortal. All I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around him, feel his hard muscles under my chest. Mmm, to smell his cologne up-close, to have those warm brown eyes look to me for answers. Oh, I had answers Mark…I could give you answers **all night long**. Sorry, I digress…

Mark was drawn out of my gentle whispers, by his journal landing on the bed next to him. He didn't want to turn around but he knew he had to. "Adam…"

Adam put up his hand. "Call me Smiles." He knew this was going to hard and he didn't want to make any harder than it had to be. He noticed the slight stain on Mark's cheeks. He was right, when he said his name, he blushed.

Mark sat down on the bed. "I'm going to get a hotel room." That's about all of the explanation he could come up with. He was sure that after reading his journal, Adam would want nothing else to do with him.

"What happened to us? We use to be boys." Adam sat next to him on the bed. He wasn't going to pry; he had done enough of that already. "When did things get different?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know." His voice sounded disgusted.

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

Again Mark shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well this wasn't going like I'd hoped. Adam was asking the wrong questions and Mark was clamming up. Come on boys, you can do better.

Sometimes, I have to use drastic measures to make sure things happen. In this case, I had to agree to go on a date with Inhibition to get him to back off. I needed them to talk, and he was fucking that up.

Inhibition is a smug little asshole that I've known my whole life. He's always trying to get me to go out with him, and he was just building up walls, to piss me off. So he got what wanted, one dinner…that's it. And with him out of the way, Mark and Adam could have a real conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want Copani?" Adam asked quietly. There was no malice in his voice, there was nothing but concern.

"I want you to make love to me."

Adam stood up. That was not what he was expecting. "Are you sure?" He looked at Mark and crossed his arms.

Mark's eyebrows came together. "I think so." But he wasn't sure, he still had so many unchecked feelings, he honestly didn't know what he wanted. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that if he slept with Adam and enjoyed it, it would finally answer his question. Was he gay?

"No." Adam said walking out of the room.

Mark followed him down the stairs. "No? What do you mean no? I'm practically fucking throwing myself at you and you're turning me down?"

"Mark…" The look on his face, when Adam called him Mark brought a little smile to Adam's face. "Copani, you don't realize what you want me to do, do you? If we slept together, your entire life will change." At first I thought Adam was bragging on himself, but I knew what he meant. "The person you thought you were, the belief and confidence in your sexuality would change. You would start to question everything that made you, you. If you think you're confused now, it would be so much worse if we had sex." Adam had been through this before and he wasn't going to make Mark make the same mistake. "It's a life changing decision; the least you _should_ know is if you really want to do it."

Mark looked down at his friend who had now sat on the couch. He was going to tell Adam everything; even if he didn't understand it, maybe Adam would. "I think I'm gay. I don't know."

"Excuse me?" What does that mean? I _think_ I'm gay. You're either attracted to the same sex or your not.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on either. But all I know is I can't stop fucking thinking about you. I want to be around you all the fucking time. I have to stop myself from touching you." Mark closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "I think I'm in love with you."

Reading it was one thing, hearing it _again_ was something completely different. Adam didn't know what he was feeling.

"Look Smiles, I'm not like John, ok. I'm not ashamed of you or embarrassed about how I feel when I'm around you. But I _am_ confused as hell. I never felt like this about another man before and truthfully, if you were just some other guy, I seriously doubt I would even have these feelings." Mark finally sat next to Adam. "I don't know if I'm gay or if I'm just in love with _you_."

Adam looked at Mark and shook his head. "When you think about me, what do you think about?"

It was a little embarrassing, but he _was_ gay and he would know if Mark was too. "I think about touching you, or holding you. I think about your smile, the way I feel all warm when you smile at me."

"Do you _want _to have sex with me?" Adam's questions were serious, but not conceited. He was genuinely trying to help. I was proud of my Adam.

Mark brought his brows together. "It never gets that far…but I suppose it's the natural progression of things. I don't think about you that way; but I can tell you that my heart flutters every time you walk in the room, I get nervous and my palm start sweating whenever you touch me." He looked over at Adam; even if it never went further than this, Adam was still his friend. "Am I gay?"

Adam sat back and raised his hand to his forehead. "What did you feel when I kissed you?"

"That I never wanted it to stop." Mark's admission was quiet and for some reason he felt like crying.

"I don't know if you're gay, only you can know that. But know this; I'm not going to be you're little experiment in sexuality. I've been that before, and I need more." Adam could hardly get the words out. His thick whisper sent chills up Mark's spine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I'll admit it! At this point I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to see some skin. I wanted Adam to say the hell with all and take Mark or if Mark took Adam I would have been good with that too.

But instead, I had to settle for another kiss; or rather, a series of kisses…where in the hell was Wisdom? You'd think with all the power I posses; I'd get laid more often…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm in love with John." Adam whispered before he finally fell asleep.

Mark laid beside Adam in his bed, letting his fingers touch Adam's face as he slept. Although they hadn't done anything more than kiss, Mark had made up his mind. Adam loved John and could never love him. Hell he didn't even know if he was gay or not; and although knew it would hurt like hell he just wanted his Smiles to be happy.

"I know Smiles..." Mark whispered back before placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "but I still love you." He finished before drifting off himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A steady loud banging woke Adam up from one of the best sleeps he ever had. He was a little shocked to see Mark in his bed with him, but was relieved to see that they were both fully clothed and sleeping on top of the covers. Slowly,cursing every step, he opened his front door to be greeted by a smiling Randy.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Randy said walking in with breakfast. "Where's Copani?"

"What's up?" Mark said walking down the stairs.

Randy looked at them both; their clothes were wrinkled and both looked like they had an interesting night. He dismissed the thought and sat at the table. "So why didn't you guys tell me the plan was still on?"

Mark looked at Adam and then quickly looked away. "What?"

"The plan…to make John jealous. You know, kissing. You made that shit look so real." Randy nodded his head. "You took my advice huh? You practiced." Randy's smile was huge and he was so proud of himself.

"Look, Orton, about the plan…" Mark said sitting down. He had almost reconsidered helping, but seeing the defeated look on Adam's face made him change his mind.

Randy interrupted him. "You guys were fucking great. John's been blowing up my cell phone all fucking morning. This shit is working."

Adam felt sat back and waited for Mark to say he wasn't going to continue.

"…what's next?" Mark finished looking at Adam.

Adam regarded Mark and mouthed 'thank you' without Randy seeing him. Mark nodded and looked back at Randy.

"I don't know. I'm meeting John at the gym later. I'll talk to him and see what's up. Oh and I've decided, I want to be gay, too."

Adam spit his coffee out across the room. "What!"

"Chicks fucking love that shit! Mickey fucked my brains out and do you know why?" He sat there and waited for either of them to respond. Neither did, so he continued without their answer. "Because you two turned her on. So if you teach me to be gay, I can score at least three times as much as I do now."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adam asked.

Randy shook his head. "And I'm supposed to be the dumb one. Look, I'm good at two things; wrestling and sex. And right now, I'm on top of my wrestling game. I found a way to get more ass than I already get. I need to learn how to be gay to get more women. Don't you see? It's fucking brilliant." And, in Randy's small mind it was in fact the best plan ever. Sometimes I just wish he would just shut up and be sexy.

"Randy…I can't teach you how to be gay. You either are, or your not." Adam said, looking at Mark.

"Well, I want to know about that prostitute thing."

Mark looked confused. "What prostitute thing?"

"Copeland said there's a prostitute in your cock or something that supposed to make your orgasm better."

Mark and Adam both laughed. Randy was a fucking idiot. "That the prostate, you nimrod." Adam corrected.

"Whatever, I just need to know where it is, and how to use it." Randy bit into his breakfast sandwich. "Well if you don't want to teach me, do you think I could bring Mickey over here tonight?"

Adam shook his head. He was asking for trouble. "What for?"

"So we can watch you make out." Randy said as if they should have known. "I swear after seeing you last night, that chick was all over me."

Mark got up and smiled at Adam. "He's _your_ boy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Although neither of them had talked about what happened last night, both Adam and Mark knew that their friendship had taken on a new level and where it was headed was still up in the air. The only thing they did know was that Adam still loved John and Mark was in love with Adam.

I had a decision to make…Mark or John. I had to be the cheerleader for one of them, but only I didn't know who. This was going to take some serious debating.

Common Sense where the fuck are you?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Author's note: Before I begin, I'd like to thank you guys for encouraging my creative license and telling me to write what I want. It's interesting to see who likes John and who likes Mark; but right now, I like the angst in all the characters. So when I find out who ends up together, so will you. _

_Thanks for the confidence and I'm glad you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it._

_Shannon_

Return to Top


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer...the same._

Chapter 12

I know that our time together is precious and actually, I will try to make this session go as quickly as possible. If we run over the allotted time, please forgive me, but I can't really break this part of the story up into two meetings. So if you and your bladder can stand it, we'll just get on with it.

So…Adam found out that Mark was in love with him; or at least he thought he was in love with him, but he really didn't know what the fuck was going on. Mark decided he still was going to help Adam although his feelings were known. And Randy decided he wanted to be gay because it was a way to get more women. I know…sometimes you just have to let Randy talk and pray that it will make sense later. Then there was John. I hadn't been keeping up with him because of this whole Mark thing. But boy do I wish I had.

Before I go on, I need to read to you another chapter from out of Inspiration. Chapter 22, On Human Emotion, under the subheading The Male Ego, paragraph 65: "Men are unstable. Although it is a common misbelief that women tend to change with the rising of the sun, the gender that changes the most often, is actually male. That is why men often hide what they are feeling because by nature they are emotionally unbalanced." When I was in school to learn how to deal with charges, I thought that was bullshit…then I met John Cena.

You'll remember that previously I had a talk with Coincidence because she let Christy make that call that day months ago. Well, after I explained to her the events she set in motion with that one phone call, she felt guilty and quite frankly, she owed me. Being one who would not let my friends hang in limbo with a favor over their heads, I called Coincidence and had her set something up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy thought it was the best day ever…Amy sent him a text. Now Randy and Amy never really said much to each other and quite frankly, they didn't need to. It's not like they really had much in common; but if either of them _needed _the other, words really didn't have a place between them anyway.

So with Randy off enjoying the feel of the buxom red-head, he left John all alone. This was both a blessing and a curse. John had time to think and the more he thought, the more his imagination ran wild.

"What?" Adam said trying to catch the phone that was falling when he knocked it over.

"Hey" John's voice sang on the other line. John had been slowly drinking himself into oblivion for the past three hours. The mixture of Tequila and Southern Comfort had never been his friend; but at least it dulled the pain. And so that no mistake is made, John wasn't a slobbering drunk…he was an angry one.

Adam looked over at his clock. "John…it's 2:30 in the morning. What do you want?" Adam was tired, he was angry, he was confused and the last thing he wanted to do was to deal with John…especially since he hadn't heard from Randy on exactly how he was feeling.

John laughed a drunken laugh. "What? Did I stop your _boyfriend_ from fucking you?"

Adam sat holding the phone and looked at the ceiling. John was plastered and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the angry side of John Cena came out.

"Does he know that you like foreplay rough but once you get inside, you like it nice and slow? Do you bite his thighs first then look up at him with that look before you…"

"Fuck you." Adam said closing his eyes against John's mockery.

"I know you want to." John chuckled. He was getting under Adam's skin, just as he had hoped. If he wasn't happy, then he'd be damned if Adam would be.

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be calling Christy?" Adam shot back.

"I just called to tell you that you're a fucking liar."

Adam closed his eyes. "Here we go." He listened quietly as John's breath became harsher. "What did I lie about?"

"You told me you wanted to be me with. That nothing was going on with you and fucking Copani…you broke the rules." There was a sinister sound to John's voice that made Adam extremely uncomfortable.

Adam was dumbstruck. "_I_ broke the rules? I saw you. You just told me that you wanted to be with me and I saw you fucking her in the bathroom…"

"That? That was goodbye. But, _you_ fucking lied…"

Having an argument with a drunken person is really a waste of time. But I convinced Adam to stay on the phone because a drunken man's confessions are a sober man's conscience. "Goodbye? That was goodbye? Funny, my goodbye was you telling me that you weren't going to suck my dick and hers was you telling her that you love her!"

John was so angry that he couldn't contain himself. "You know why I said I wanted to be with you?" He paused for a second and waited for a response. "Because I didn't want to be in that house knowing that the person I love is in love with someone else. I thought I could trust you…I thought we were boys. But you're as big a fucking liar as she is."

Adam's heart sank. Again, he was only second fiddle. "Asshole. You used me to boost your ego?" Adam whispered trying to control his sadness. "I can't do this John…not anymore. I have fucking feelings. What do you think it's like to be in love with you? One minute you're filling my head with hope and empty promises and the next minute you're fucking enjoying breaking my heart. Why are you doing this?"

"You wanted me; you got me. This is me Adam; it's who I fucking am."

"It's not you; it's the macho bullshit that you keep pulling."

"Why'd you have kiss him?" John asked from somewhere far away. The tone of anger in voice was replaced by sadness. "Do you know that did?"

Adam was at a loss for words. Was he jealous?

"Everybody knows you're gay, but they don't see it. And they know I hang with you. But now, you kissed him in front of all them. What the fuck do you think they're gonna say to me? You fucking embarrassed me."

Adam was pissed. Here he was starting to feel like John was actually showing some signs of being human, but really he was only trying to cover his own ass. "You? It's always about you, isn't it? Well maybe I kissed him because I needed to feel what it was like to be wanted."

"What do you want from me?" John raised his voice again. "How did you think it was gonna be? That tomorrow we'd go out fucking holding hands, or I'd take you meet my parents? That shit don't happen in real life."

Adam felt his voice quivering and his eyes sting. "It could happen if you cared about me."

"Fuck, dude. You know what I care about? I care that Christy's getting married to someone that ain't me." He took a breath and closed his eyes. "I care that I miss you, and it's more than having you in my bed; I miss being around you. I care that you're fucking hanging out with Copani and when he's around you don't look at me like you use to. Do you know what's like for me? You're a fucking man. I ain't supposed to care where you are or what you do."

By this point John's mixed emotions were giving me a headache. He needed to say what was on his mind.

"Do you love me John?" Adam asked with a quiet sigh. He held his breath to listen to the answer.

I tried to convince John to answer truthfully, but the amount of alcohol he'd consumed made that impossible. "I may have problems showing emotions, but I do have feelings! You don't give a shit about how I feel, do you?" John yelled in Adam's ear.

"Do you fucking love me?" Adam yelled back.

"No." John answered, in an almost inaudible whisper. "I don't love nobody. 'Cause people that claim to love me, always fucking leave me."

"I'm still here." Adam said heartbroken, letting the tears roll down his face. For almost two months now, he had refused to cry about his breakup, but hearing the conflicted tone in John's voice and not knowing if there was really a chance broke his heart; made all the tears that his body had been holding come out.

He had hoped that John would say something…anything to let him know where they stood. But instead he was answered by the clicking of the phone. John had hung up and Adam was still left not knowing the severity of what he had done.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now before you get mad at John, I need to explain some things. Just as Mark was confused with his sexuality, John was equally confused. Only he admitted, to those he slept with, that he enjoyed sleeping with men…occasionally. And really, he didn't have feelings for Adam, until Mark showed up. Now, whether or not his feelings were born out of jealousy, remained to be seen.

John was the third out of four boys that were raised by a strict father. He was brought up to believe that homosexuality was wrong. Actually, he had mixed feelings on the issue. Certainly he didn't see anything wrong with gay sex, after all, it was just two bodies; but homosexual _relationships, _well, that's where he drew the line.

But no matter how confused he was, there was no denying that something was swirling around him John's belly and it wasn't the Tequila or Southern Comfort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark stood in Adam's doorway listening to him cry. He wanted nothing more than to tell him that he should leave John alone for good. But it was something in the way that Adam's eyes lit up when he talked about John, that he knew that's what he wanted. He had told himself that from here on out, he would just follow the plan. He wasn't going to give himself emotionally to Adam anymore than he already had. It was truly going to be a testament of acting and will power that would allow him to comfort his friend. "Smiles?" He whispered softly, placing a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam flinched and moved his shoulder away. "You're fucking glad he's an asshole, aren't you? This is what you want? You want him gone, so we can be together? Well I don't fucking want you…I want him, alright?" Adam put his head down and let the sob overtake him. "I want him."

Mark sat down next to Adam and held him pulling Adam's head to his chest, as he cried. He was heartbroken, more so because Adam was hurting, and not because he had been rejected, again. "I know Smiles. I don't understand it …but I know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck did you do that shit for?" Randy yelled at John. He was pacing the floor trying to do damage control. "Nash's gonna kick your ass!"

John put the pillow up to his head and screamed. "Dude, I don't even fucking remember calling her last night."

"So let me get this straight…you called Christy and talked to Nash and told him that you fucked Christy in _his _bathroom, during _their _engagement party? You're such a dead man."

John felt his world spiraling out of control. "Yeah…well none of this would have happened if you would have met me yesterday."

"How the fuck is this my fault? I'm not your babysitter. I was minding my own business; fucking the shit out of Amy…did you know she was double jointed? I tell you that girl has the stamina of a fucking porn star. I really should make more of an effort to talk to her." Sometimes, talking to Randy was like masturbating with a cheese grater…slightly amusing, but mostly painful.

John looked at Randy and second guessed why he was talking to him again. "Can we concentrate on me and not your dick for once?"

"Ok, so you fucked Christy…who hasn't? The question is why did you fucking tell Nash? You know, you really fucked up. You could have had blackmail sex for the rest of your life…but no, you had to all self righteous and shit. Remind me not to ever fuck you."

"Why are you here? If you're not gonna help me, get the fuck out."

Randy stood to walk to the door. Now was the perfect time to find out just what John felt about the kiss between Mark and Adam. "Fine. I'm hanging with Copeland and Copani anyways. I'll see you later."

John abruptly turned. He vaguely remembered talking to Adam the night before. "Why are always around them? Don't that gay shit freak you out?"

"Why are you still fucking Christy? Don't that whore thing freak _you_ out?" Randy walked back toward John. "They're helping me."

"I know I'm gonna regret this…helping you with what?" John asked and prayed to God that Randy would have a good reason.

"They're gonna help me find my prostate." Randy answered with a huge grin and wiggling his eyebrows.

John stifled his laugh. "Why the fuck do you want _them_ to find your prostate? Do you even know where it is?"

"It's either in my cock or my ass." Randy shrugged, he still hadn't actually found out where it was. "Anyway, I need to learn how to be gay, so they're gonna help me find it."

John put down his head. He knew only bad things would come from his next sentence. "And why, do you want to be gay, Randy?"

"So I can get more women." Randy said matter-of-factly; for the life of him couldn't figure out why it was hard for everyone else to understand. "I've been studying and learning all of the language. I'm hoping they will show me how to kiss and stuff. And when I'm really good, I'm gonna learn how to pick up guys. Only…I don't know if I want to be a top or a bottom. What do you think I should be?"

"You…never mind." John stopped because he knew he didn't want to know. He let out a breath and talked slowly. John took in Randy's clueless expression and decided to change the subject. "Are they serious or anything?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't think they're getting married and having babies anytime soon. But they dig each other. Especially Copani…he's got it bad."

Randy watched as John's shoulders fell. "Are they…you know?" John's hand motion clued Randy in on the fact that John was referring to sex.

Randy couldn't help but to smile, John was definitely jealous. "I don't know. But if they are, I hope they'll let me watch them. You know, I need some pointers. I want to be completely gay by next month." Randy had really hoped that they would do it, if for no other reason than to actually find out just where that prostate was located. "Why do you care?"

John shrugged. He wanted to confide in his friend. Randy didn't seem to have a problem with gay people, after all he now wanted to be one too.

"This is fucking stupid. Just fucking admit it man." Randy didn't have time to play 'let's pull it out of you'…although he rather enjoyed that game with Trish, Amy, Mickey, Victoria…if I listed all of the women he slept with, we'd be here all night and part of tomorrow.

John looked at Randy confused. Although that's not saying much, everyone was confused around Randy. "What are you talking about now?"

"You fucking miss Copeland. You're fucking in love with him." Randy blurted out.

John's eyes got as big as saucers. He stood up and pushed Randy against the wall. "What the fuck did you just say? Did you just accuse me of being in love with a man?"

Randy wasn't afraid of John. "Get over yourself. I've known for months. I saw you two in Atlanta. You didn't seem to mind when he was giving you a blowjob, why is it a problem now? Is it because now he's blowing Copani or is it because Copani's blowing him?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to hand it to my Randy. He may be stupid and highly oversexed, but boy he is good for an ego check!

Now John's little cat was out of the bag, I just had to sit back and watch. And although I was pissed at how badly he treated Adam the night before, I still wasn't going to rule him out. John was hurting, he was confused and he was drunk. So all I did is took that little tid-bit of information and put it in the file under 'S' for scandal.

If John was trying to win my vote for Adam's heart, right now he was doing a piss poor job. But in my life nothing goes according to my plan…especially when Fate is hell bent on screwing me up.

So, let's just say that when Mark's away…Adam will play.

_Author's Note: _

_You guys completely rock! I'm so happy you are enjoying this story and after some much need and well received advice from Immaculata, I'm going to go where the characters take me. Right now, Serendipity is pushing me to a place where I don't know if you guys can follow...especially if you're not really a slash fan. But, I need some skin! If you read any of my other stuff, you know that I enjoy writing love scenes...be forewarned!_

_Shanny_


	13. Chapter 13

_As promised, here's some skin...although it's nothing like how it was suppose to be. I played with different scenarios but none of them seemed right. Then last night I had this incredible dream (I LOVE gay boys) and it all made sense. Hope you like it._

**This chapter contains sexual content.**

_Disclaimer...hasn't changed._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 13

Good evening or morning, depending on where you are at the present. I'm really glad you could tear yourself away from your terribly busy lives to listen to me tell you more about just how innocent I am. Oh, who am I kidding? I got the formal list of charges today. Can you believe, they are charging me with Unlawful Use of Powers, Interfering with True Love, Manipulating Humans to Suit Personal Desires, Failure to Disclose Information Pertinent to the Case and Spying on and Participating in Sexual Acts and to top it off, they are now threatening me with Coercion, because I'm talking to you all about it.

I'll take all of those charges except the Spying on Sexual Acts. How else am I to know who should be together? Emotional relationships are great, but sex is the physical expression of love, no? Besides, what the hell else is being a muse good for if I can't sit back and watch people bump uglies? And really, I didn't know they saw me touch him…

Now…John's heart was aching because he thought Adam's vows of love were bullshit. Adam was confused, because he just wanted to make John jealous; not break his heart. Mark's heart was hurting too because John hurt Adam and Adam in turn rejected him. And Randy just wanted to be gay. Why when I say that, does it seem like I had no control over the situation?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark walked into the locker-room and threw down his gear. He had just gotten word that he was to report to OVW and then Dirty South Wrestling to start under his own name and to build a fan base before he would make a formal return on Raw. He should have been happy because this is what he wanted; to be back in the ring as a part of the regular roster. But that meant he would have to leave for at a month maybe two. He knew that a lot could while was away and right now, he didn't want to go.

Not only was he frustrated about leaving, but Adam was frustrating him too. It was harder than he thought to just stick to the plan. He had made it a point not to hang out with Adam if John weren't around…he thought that would make it easier. But no matter how hard he tried to protect himself against his feelings for Adam; being away from him hurt. When Mark lifted his head, he was confronted with the piercing stare of John.

"Problems?" John said with a sarcastic smile. He couldn't help but to be a little happy that Mark seemed uneasy about something.

"What do you want?" Mark said dismissing John. The two men hadn't been enemies before, but John had made Adam cry; now all bets were off.

John leaned against the lockers and folded his arms. "So I guess you know…" John wasn't going to admit that he had slept with Adam, but he figured if Mark was with him now; he probably already knew.

"Know what, John? I'm really not in the mood for your little mind games right now."

"When I asked him, he lied to me…so I'm hoping that you'll be a fucking man…" John narrowed his eyes at Mark. "What's up with you and Copeland?"

Mark took offense to John's comment. "What the fuck did you mean by that? Are you saying that Smiles ain't a man?" He could tell by the way John's lips twitched when he called Adam, Smiles, it bothered him. So Mark decided he would have a little fun with it. "He's a man, alright. Trust me…"

John wanted to punch that smug smile off of Mark's face. He could only imagine what Mark was allowing Adam to do to him…things that he wouldn't allow Adam to do. "You know, it must really hurt, knowing I can have him back whenever I want. All I have to do is make a call."

"But you won't." Mark finished. "You won't because you're too chicken shit to face yourself in the morning. Your ego couldn't stand you not being the only dick in the relationship." Mark suddenly felt the urge to hit John, but he calmed himself quickly. "You'll never understand that it's not about your ego; it's about loving Adam."

John stepped closer to Mark. "So you love him? Tell me…what's his favorite food? Why do thunderstorms freak him out? How did he get that cut on his chin when he was a kid?" He could tell by the look on Mark's face that he didn't know the answers. "Just like I thought…you don't even fucking know him."

Mark stood up and met John's gaze. "You know what's really sad? You know the best parts of him…the things that make him special. You're right, I may not know all that shit, but I do know this…I'm in love with a man, that for the life of me I can't figure out why, is in love with you. And since you keep fucking up, it's only a matter of time before I know all his secrets too."

"Ain't gonna happen."

"I may not know all the stuff that lead up to his life so far; but I can tell you what's it's like to hold him when he cries, to see the pain on his face every fucking time he talks to you. It breaks my fucking heart, because you're such a dick, you don't even see what you have. I would give anything to have him feel like that about me, and you're fucking throwing away, for a fucking whore like Christy."

John felt his arms flex. How dare Mark speak Christy's name. "What the fuck did you just say?"

There were mere inches between them. The testosterone was really thick in the room…hell, even I felt like smashing a beer can on my head, just to be one of the guys.

"Did I strike a nerve? Let me let you in on a little secret…" Mark leaned in closer to John, "while you two were together…I fucked her."

Mark's smile was the last thing John saw before his hand contacted with Mark's mouth. I'm not really good with fights. I can't seem to keep track on who's hitting who. Luckily for me, Randy and Adam showed up in enough time to pull them apart.

"I'm going to kill your fucking _boyfriend_!" John yelled being pushed away by Randy. "You think this shit over? Not by a fuckin' sight."

"Fuck you." Mark shouted back, being restrained by Adam.

Mark looked at Adam's hurt face and suddenly he felt guilty. "Look Smiles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…he just pisses me off." But Mark was pleasantly surprised by the small smile creeping across Adam's face.

"I heard everything. You really fucked Christy?" Adam asked grinning.

Mark nodded. It wasn't something he was proud of, but hey, she _was_ a slut.

"Thank you." Adam whispered. It seemed like Mark was destined to be his knight in shining armor. He never had a man be protective over him. He was usually the dom in his relationships, and he had to admit…it was kinda nice. Adam touched Mark's face to check for any damage and then he surprised himself when he gently let his lips brush over Mark's.

Mark pulled away breathing deeply. "Don't…don't play games with me. I'm helping you because you want that asshole; but don't play games with _me_." His breathless statement forced him to close his eyes, so Adam wouldn't see the hope in them. But even with his eyes closed he could still feel Adam's breath on his lips.

"I won't." Adam whispered back, before kissing Mark again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was really having a problem…who do I root for? Both men had their charm…Mark was sweet, he was everything that Adam _needed_, but John was a mystery, he was everything that Adam _wanted_.

John knew so much about Adam's past…but Mark could have possibly held the keys to Adam's future. I tell you…I don't get paid enough for this shit…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy got up from the mess of papers on the floor to open the door. As Mark and Adam walked in the room, they were greeted by magazines, documents and library books.

"What's up Orton? Studying for a pop quiz?" Adam said taking a seat on the chair next to the bed. He picked up a magazine and laughed before tossing it over to Mark. It was the current issue of Out Magazine.

"I'm doing research." Randy said taking his seat again, mulling over his papers to see where he'd left off.

"Research on what?" Mark tried to ask with a straight face.

Randy scrunched his brows together. "Is it possible to find the prostate without being bottom?" God, I had hoped that Randy would get this stupid ass idea out of his mind. But if Randy was anything, he was a determined bastard.

"Ahh, no. In order to find it, there has to be anal penetration." Adam said thoughtfully.

Randy made an uneasy face. "See, that's what I don't get. That article clearly states that an orgasm due to fellatio can be greatly increased by the massaging of the prostate…no where does it say that something has to go up my ass."

"Holy shit." Mark laughed. "You can read?"

Adam threw up his hand to stop Mark from laughing. He knew Randy was serious. "You don't _have_ to be gay, Randy. You get plenty of women as it is."

"I know; but I want to be gay for at least a few weeks, then I'll see where it takes me. Who knows…I might like it better. See, this book says that a blowjob from a man is way better than with a woman, because men have the same equipment…they naturally know what other men want."

"Randy…" Adam spoke very slowly and very carefully. "Do you _really_ know what you're getting into?"

"Uh-huh." Randy said absently rummaging through a bag. "Hopefully, some guy's pants. See…I'm really prepared."

Mark couldn't hold it in anymore…Randy was the biggest fucking idiot he'd ever met. "The Prostate Pleaser?" He laughed looking at the unwrapped adult toy.

"Why the fuck is it so big?" Adam asked laughing too. "That's gonna hurt like a bitch. You know they make smaller ones for beginners."

Randy felt no embarrassment. "Well it was between that and the Anal Angel…that one was smaller. I picked this one because it glows in the dark."

"Why do you need it to glow in the dark?" Adam asked. Talking to Randy was amusing and if nothing else, it kept his mind off of John.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I might need to see what's going on down there in the dark."

Adam let out a deep breath. "Can you normally see down there?"

"No…that's why I need the extra lighting." Randy said with a 'duh' voice.

"Are you sure you're not mildly retarded?" Mark asked. It would explain so much if he was.

"Enough." Randy said throwing up his hand. "Now, I'm helping you…you gotta help me."

"I ain't going near your prostate Orton." Adam said quickly.

"Not yet… for now, just teach me how to kiss."

"No." Adam said.

Randy gave him the puppy dog eyes. "You fucking owe me Copeland. Teach me how to kiss a dude."

Adam shook his head. He was NOT going to kiss Randy. Randy then turned to Mark.

"I don't want to." Mark whined.

Randy was frustrated, someone was going to teach him how to kiss a man. "Come on. Please?" He flashed his smile and Mark looked over at Adam who shrugged.

"Fine. But this is educational…I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Great! Ok, I'm going to lean to the left…so you go to the right." Randy said as if his instructions were necessary.

"Shut the fuck up and just kiss me." Mark said. He closed his eyes and waited for Randy to move in close to him.

The kiss was awkward at best and Mark felt nothing…well unless you count Randy's tongue trying to taste Mark's esophagus. If anything, Mark assumed from kissing Randy that he in fact was not gay. Hooray for Mark.

"You kiss women like that and they still let you fuck them?" Mark asked wiping his mouth. "That's fucking gross."

"Well, I thought we had to be all over each other. I was giving you porno tongue." Randy said with sad eyes. "I really didn't think you could handle the Orton Oral Gratifier."

"You name your kisses?" Adam asked flipping through the magazine. It had been a long time since he'd seen a man naked.

"Ok, give me a do-over." Randy said putting his hands on Marks waist.

Slowly, Randy moved in toward Mark's face and with the slightest amount of pressure he let his lips touch Mark's. He took time playing with each lip separately before he gently let the tip of his tongue trace the contours of Mark's bottom lip. With a little more pressure, he slowly slipped his tongue inside of Mark's mouth allowing only the tip to gently tease his. Then slowly, Randy's hands made their way to Mark's neck as his thumbs began the slow dissent down his throat.

Mark felt absolutely nothing with that first kiss…but this one was way different! If he thought before that he was straight, he had some serious rethinking to do. He could feel himself stiffen in his jeans. Randy Orton was making him hard. What kind of shit was that?

Even Adam found himself crossing his legs watching them kiss. Randy had incredible tongue skills. But it was something more than watching Randy's mouth…it was seeing Mark be vulnerable. It was turning Adam on. He had kissed Mark a handful of times, but never felt anything sexual toward his friend. Granted they had been nice kisses, but they didn't make Adam want to take Mark to bed. Well this kiss opened his eyes to a whole new side of Mark.

"Wow." Mark whispered when it was over.

"Pretty fucking amazing, huh? And you wonder why chicks let me fuck them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So since Mark was gone, I figured this would be a good time for me to talk with Adam's heart to see where it really wanted to be. I know his mouth kept saying that he wanted John, but the more and I more I looked at his heart, it appeared to be forming the words Mark across it. But Adam, like most men was stubborn. He had convinced himself that John was who he wanted; after all, he had invested so much time in trying to make John see that he treated him poorly and to make John fall in love with him.

But still, there was a part of Adam that found himself growing increasingly fond of Mark. Mark was sweet, he was fun and gentle and above all else, he really seemed to care about Adam. Whether it was loneliness or hanging out with Mark rubbing off on him; Adam found himself in a very uncomfortable position.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usually, Adam could fall asleep with no problem at all. But this had not been an ordinary night…not by any means. To start, Mark was gone. Adam hadn't thought that he would really feel anything when Mark left, but seeing him turn and smile at him before he got on the plane; Adam felt suddenly very alone. He had felt like all week until Randy made it his business to entertain him.

To add insult to injury, Randy had dragged Adam off to a club, where John and Hunter were. And to his surprise, John approached him to apologize for the way he had been acting lately. I did a very good job convincing Adam that that apology was more of John's bullshit and for a moment, I thought Adam listened. But the longer the night went on, the more they drank and the more they drank, the more they talked. And the more they talked, the more Adam wanted John to take him back to his room.

If it hadn't been for Randy, I don't think Adam would have refused John's invitation to do just that. But going to Randy's room had been no better. Besides being asked a thousand and six questions on gay sexual positions, Randy had convinced Adam to aid him in the narrowing down the location of his prostate.

With the ground rules in place, Adam watched as Randy began the task of self gratification and with Adam's verbal instructions, Randy finally got to use his Prostate Pleaser. But the human body is a funny thing…most of your bodies won't let you to willingly inflict pain on yourself; as soon as the realization that Randy was pushing a foreign object into himself hit…he froze.

"Fuck dude. I don't wanna be gay no more. I don't wanna be gay no more." Randy whined at the burning pain he felt. I couldn't help but to laugh…all he had to do was pull it out. _He _was the idiot doing it to himself.

Adam, being the friend that he was, moved Randy's hand and told him to continue stroking himself. When Randy became lost in the feeling of his own hands, Adam angled the toy and applied a slight bit of pressure to which Randy's eyes popped open.

"What the fuck was that?" Randy asked with a half smirk.

Adam didn't reply, instead he applied more pressure and turned on the vibrating feature. Before long Randy was flailing around the bed like a fish out of water, screaming his _own _name until suddenly he had what us muses now refer to as the 'Biggest Bang Since Creation'.

"Fuck man…you got that shit all over me." Adam said disgusted. This experience had been nothing sexual for him at all. If nothing else it was a way to shut Orton up about his prostate. If only he knew that Randy's new mission in life was to find it everyday, several times a day…he may have just let him live in ignorance.

"Oh my God. I'm so fucking good. That was the best fucking thing I ever felt." Randy panted out. "How did I not know about this shit? And why the fuck is it hidden in my ass? I should have a button or something, like right on my balls that I could push to just set that shit off."

When Adam returned from cleaning off his hands in the bathroom, Randy was still going on and on about his orgasm. "You still wanna be gay?" He asked his friend with a smile. He hadn't seen Randy quite this happy in a long time.

"Oh fuck yeah. I'll be gay and I'll be a bottom. That shit was amazing." Randy's dreamily like voice said. "Thanks Copeland."

"Sure…" Adam replied. He couldn't help but to feel a little saddened by the whole experience. He had always hoped that he would be showing _John_ how amazing it could be, not Randy. But at the rate they were going, that was never going to happen. "I'm going to bed."

As Adam started to leave the room he heard the vibrator turn back on. "I'm going to find that shit again." He heard Randy say through a big smile. Shaking his head, he left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to admit. Seeing Randy, naked, sprawled on the bed, with his thick legs arched was a definite turn on. Just seeing him like that…all vulnerable and wanton made me do something that I knew I could get in trouble for. But no one was around, and I thought they couldn't see me.

I may have taken the liberty of running my hands over his body, not that I thought he could feel it. You have to understand, that in my present state, I have no real body mass, so he shouldn't have been able to feel anything. But I swear I felt him flinch every time my hand made contact with him. I might have even squeezed his thighs a bit, just adding on to his new discovery of this sensation, to which I swear I noticed a smile. And when it was over, I thought I heard him say thank you.

Well, I don't need to tell you that I bolted out of his room, like my ass was on fire. If he really knew what I had done, I would have been in so much trouble. Now that I think about it, how about we just keep this little bit of the story between us, hmm?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There had been too many things that happening that kept Adam's mind running from topic to topic. Sleep was still no where in sight. And just as he was about to say the hell with it all and take a pill, the phone rang.

"Yeah." He said with a yawn.

"Hey Smiles. Just called to see what's up." Mark's smiling voice said on the other end of the phone.

Adam settled back along the pillows and sighed. "Nothing much…Orton found his prostate."

That comment made Mark laugh. "Well good for him. You think he'll give up this stupid idea now?"

"Not a fucking chance. He says he wants to be a bottom now."

Mark realized how much he missed his friends. He had only been gone for a week and it already felt like months. "I didn't think people could actually be that fucking stupid."

Adam shrugged. "Well, to give him credit…it is pretty fucking amazing."

Mark fell silent and felt a little uncomfortable. "Tell me about it." His voice took an unusually serious tone and he felt his heart start to beat faster. He wanted to know what it was like for Adam.

"Well…imagine any orgasm you ever had…then multiple that by a thousand." Adam let a smile cross his lips. "It's like sticking your hand in an electrical outlet and getting the shit shocked out of you, but only you feel it over your entire body."

The slight whisper and silky tone in Adam's voice made Mark close his eyes. He could just imagine Adam's body exploding with orgasm and for the first time, he saw Adam in a sexual light. That brief image was the most beautiful vivid picture Mark had ever had. He suddenly found himself wanting to know everything about Adam. John was right, he didn't know Adam, not like this…but boy did he want to find out. "Does it make you scream?" Mark's voice was painfully shaky at the thought of Adam screaming in pleasure.

Adam too was having a hard time…get it, _hard_ _time_…controlling his voice as he felt boxers tighten around his growing erection. "Yeah…sometimes." He managed to say.

Mark turned off his lamp and closed his eyes again. He didn't want anything to distract him from the images in his mind. "What do you sound like?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Adam whispered back swallowing hard. It had been months since he felt an agonizing erection like the one he was currently sporting.

"What do you sound like, when you cum?" Mark was half afraid that Adam would yell at him. But when he didn't, he got the courage to keep going. He had never really talked to anyone, male or female, like this…not on the phone any way. But with Adam he felt no embarrassment. He had to know if it was beautiful as he thought it would be.

Adam balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he reached over to his bag and grabbed a bottle of body oil. Only applying a few drops to his hand, he let it creep inside his boxers and with a slow rhythm he began to stroke. "I don't know." The whine in Adam's voice let Mark know that he was touching himself.

"I want to hear you." Mark said so low that I had to strain to hear him. But that breathy admission sent a chill up Adam's spine.

Adam stroked harder and faster letting small moans escape his lips. "Talk to me." He breathed heavily over the phone. Usually when he would masturbate, he thought of John. But right now, all he could do was concentrate on the heavy baritone of Mark's voice. That voice was like silk to him, silk running up and down his thighs, pausing to make deep vibrations on his manhood. Just the sound of his voice was going to make him spill and he needed it…he needed that voice just as much as he needed release.

"I've been thinking about all day. How much I miss your smile, the way your eyes crinkle in the corners when you laugh." Another moan from Adam made make smile as his own hands started to trail his body. "I was thinking about holding you that night. And even though you were crying, just having you in my arms…there wasn't any other place I wanted to be."

Adam's breathing was so erratic, he could hardly speak, but he did manage to get one thing out. "I want to kiss you."

"I love when you kiss me. You have the softest lips…and your breath tastes like cinnamon. It's hard to kiss you though, because I don't want to stop." Mark admitted, feeling himself hard and firm in his hand.

"What would you want to do, if you didn't stop?" Adam asked in a silky whisper.

"I'd let you do anything you wanted to me." Mark panted out slowly. He was close, but he'd be damned if he was going to miss hearing Adam cum, just because he was so lost in his own orgasm.

Well that last statement made all of the visions of John's eyes, smile, holding his hand under the table so Hunter wouldn't see, all of it, a distant memory. He wanted Mark's lips on his; he wanted to feel Mark's hands where his were. And just as the thought of Mark's strong hand gripping his shaft invade his mind, he felt his breath catch and a tingle run the course of his body.

Three short, deep pants followed by his name, was all Adam could say. "Mark." He whined, bellowed, maybe howled. I'm not quite sure how one would describe such a sound, but let me tell you…it was as beautiful as Mark had imagined it.

"I love you." Mark replied, feeling his own release slip from him. They were both silent, not really knowing what to say to one another. But the silence was interrupted by Mark's laugh. "That was fucking intense." He said seeming to revert back to the good natured man that he always was.

Adam however, was not so jovial. "Yeah. Look…I'm going to go to bed." He said quietly. For some reason he felt guilty because he was thinking about Mark while masturbating and not John. He _always_ thought about John; he was in love with John, not Mark.

"Have sweet dreams." Mark whispered before hanging up. He rolled over and smiled. He let sleep overcome him as his mind replayed the sound of Adam saying his name in pleasure. It was going to be a long six weeks, but if that was a prelude of things to come, he was sure that when he did finally see Adam again, things between them would never be the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, can you imagine my disappointment? Adam had a great orgasm with Mark's assistance, but now it seemed he caught the blues. Oh, Adam was getting on my nerves. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

At least, I finally got to see some skin…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer...do you even care anymore? It's been disclaimed.

**This chapter contains sexual content.**

Chapter 14

Judging from your recent emails, it seems that some of you don't approve of me touching Randy. But really can you honestly tell me that if you were in the same position, you wouldn't have copped a feel? I mean, he is RANDY ORTON. He's the third hottest man in the WWE; the first two being Dave Batista and Jeff Hardy, respectively. You know, I often wondered why I never got assigned to either of those guys. But really, if it was that easy to be tempted by Randy, can you imagine what I would do to Dave? Oh, I shutter at the thought…excuse me, I think I need to be alone for a few minutes.

Ok, I'm back. It's something about that man that drives me insane. He's the closest thing to my old boyfriend, Adonis, that I've seen in a very long time. But this isn't about my sex life, although it should be. No, this is about Adam and his fucked up relationships.

When we last met, I told you that Randy found his prostate…repeatedly. John seemed to be on the up and up when he apologized to Adam. And Adam and Mark shared an intimate phone call and, well all seemed to be right in the world. I thought I had made my decision; that was until Adam got all upset over thinking about Mark. So in all fairness, I had to give John a shot. Besides, Mark was in Kentucky and let's face it; I would only go there if it was absolutely necessary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Chicago skyline was one of the most breathtaking sights that Adam had seen in a long time. The roof of the hotel was the perfect place to enjoy it in tranquility. All in all, Adam had a good life. I mean really, what did he have to complain about? Ok, so maybe the man of his dreams was an asshole that didn't accept him or his lifestyle and the man that he dreamt of, really just wanted to make him happy. But besides that, Adam had it made. He was young, attractive, successful, and financially secure and above all, he had a family that adored him.

Even with all of that, he couldn't get the phone call out of his mind. His sister had called just to tell him that she loved him. Normally, hearing that his family was proud of him no matter what and despite his lifestyle meant the world to him. But when those words came from her lips, he found himself crying.

"_Love is messy business, Baby Bear." His older sister said, "Sometimes we have our hearts so set on something, even if it's no good, that we can't see what's right in front of us. Don't miss the forest for the trees."_

Those words played heavily on his mind. Was he supposed to give up John to be with Mark? What if he and Mark didn't work out, what then? He would be back where he was when Jay left…alone. Granted, technically he was alone now, but just knowing that Mark wanted him, made him feel like there was still hope for him to be happy. But what if Mark continued to try to save him? He didn't want a hero…he just wanted to be loved.

And what about John? Sure it was a shot in the dark, but maybe one day he'd come around. Adam had never been the type to wait before, but John was different. For every pot-shot he had made at his homosexuality, he made up for it. John was conflicted and Adam understood how hard it was for him. It hadn't been easy for him to come out either; but that was who he was…he faced his problems head on.

So now, he was left with his sister's words and an aching head. Only the gentle breeze and the twinkling lights from the city made him feel at peace.

"What you doing up here?" He heard Randy's voice break his serene moment. Adam turned to him and smiled. He hadn't seen him in about two weeks. Not only did Randy get suspended again for missing a show, but since he found his prostate, he hadn't done much but stay in his hotel room; now you know why he had gotten suspended in the first place. "Just thinking…what about you?"

Randy took a seat next to Adam. "Nothing much. I just thought I'd get some air."

"How's that gay thing going for you?"

Randy smiled. "Well, I finally found something better than finding my prostate." He looked over at Adam and nodded. "Having Candice find it. But she broke Lucius."

Adam couldn't help but to smile back, even if it was forced. Randy would never change and truthfully, he wished he wouldn't. "I give, what the fuck is Lucius?"

"My toy. She fucking broke it. I tried to get another one, but they only had red…it wasn't the same. I gave him a proper burial in my back yard."

Adam blew out his breath. "You know Randy… the idea was for you to get _more _women, but you keep messing with the same ones."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanna make sure I got everything down before I try it with a dude." He looked around and smiled. "Hey, I tried that auto-fellatio stuff that I saw in a book. That shit's fucking hard. The media's bullshit, they let you think it's all easy; but all I got was a cramp in my fucking neck."

Adam shook his head. "Yeah, well, if you had Candice, why did you try to blow yourself?"

"I just wanted to see if I was as good as I think I'd be. I mean, let's face it…I'm a great lay."

Adam nodded; he was sure Randy was. After all, he got more women than anybody, and I mean **anybody** in the WWE. I think it was his stupidity. They must have all figured that if he was that clueless about everything else, he must be good _something_…why not sex?

"So what you gonna do when you see Copani tomorrow?" Randy asked seriously.

Adam threw back his head and sighed. "I don't know. Its just…I don't know." Adam wanted to be happy about seeing Mark, but there was just something about it that wouldn't let him. It had been almost a month since he left and though he was no closer to being with John than he was before, seeing Mark still didn't feel right.

"It's not like you have to go out with him or anything. We're just going to Kentucky. You can just hang." Randy offered.

"I know. But what if he expects more?"

Randy thought about it. "Do you have feelings for him?"

Adam shrugged.

"I say, if you like him, see where it takes you."

Adam looked over at Randy who was staring out at the skyline. "What about John?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Yes."

"Then see where that takes you."

Adam made a face at Randy. "You're no fucking help. One minute you tell me to be with Copani, the next you say be with John. Make up your mind."

"No, _you_ make up your fucking mind. It's not that hard. Stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart." Randy said as he stood up. Once he reached the door he turned around to Adam. "Oh yeah…John's looking for you. He's in his room I think. And think about what I said; if you don't do something soon, somebody else is gonna make that Copani choice for you."

Adam stared at the door as it closed. _What does he mean somebody else is gonna make that choice for me?_ Suddenly Adam felt nervous, the thought of losing Mark all together scared the shit out of him. But he couldn't concentrate on that now…he had to find John.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had taken the liberty of planting different scenarios in Adam's head. Ones of what the future might hold if he picked either suitor. Both had their ups and downs, but Adam seemed to be happier with the visions of Mark.

And just when it looked like things might be looking up for Mark, John pulls this shit…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shocked. That was the only word to describe Adam's reaction to John's room. There was a beautifully decorated table complete with a fancy table covering, candles and two plates of food.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were looking for me." Adam said as he started to turn around. "Come find me after your date." He was heartbroken. It appeared that John had gone out of his way to impress some hoochie…probably Christy, or should I say the new Mrs. Nash. I found it strange that Kevin still married her; but I later found out that she convinced him that John was drunk and hurt and he was willing to do anything to try to break them up. Lying bitch…

John grabbed Adam's hand before he could leave. "No…this is for you."

Adam looked confused. "For me?" The tone of shock in his voice made John laugh.

"We never had a _real_ date before. So I was thinkin' why the hell not. I'll give it a shot."

Adam walked in further in the room, still thinking he was being set up. But he sat at the table and looked over the food. He couldn't help but to laugh. "Hot dogs?"

"Not just any hot dogs. Coney Island dogs…your favorite." John said sitting down too.

Even I was floored. This was the first gesture of human kindness I'd seen from John in a very long time. He had gone out of his way to get Coney Island dogs brought in, just to surprise Adam. That's the kind of sweet romantic shit that he use to do for Christy. And just looking at those mouth watering, juicy dogs made me want one. But my rumbling tummy would have to wait until after this impromptu date was over.

"So what's all this about?" Adam asked accepting a beer from John.

I could tell that John was about to get serious, he only got that look on his face when he was. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for hurting you. It ain't like I did that shit on purpose…this is just weird for me, you know? And besides, this would have been six months since the first time we…um…you know; if I didn't fuck it up."

This was an anniversary dinner; oh John was racking up the points with me tonight. He remembered. And although I think monthly anniversaries are stupid, this one was well deserved.

"You didn't fuck it up. We were just going in two different directions. I was going toward love and you were going back to Christy."

"Well that didn't work out did it? She don't talk to me no more; you hardly talk to me…shit's just fucked up."

Adam saw the hurt in John's eyes. This isn't what he wanted. "No matter what, you know that we're still friends. That's not to say that it won't hurt like a bitch to see you with someone else, or that I don't wish things were different and you could actually fall in love with me. But it's how things are."

John drank some of his beer before speaking again. "Why couldn't things be different?" His tone was almost hopeful, oh I was intrigued now.

"Because, you still want Christy and I'm still a man."

"Not because of Copani?" The slight lift of his eyes when he asked that clued me in that John was fishing. He wanted to know just how close they really were.

"Mark's got nothing to do with us. We were fucked up, long before he came back."

"You know…" John played with the wrapper on the beer bottle so that he wouldn't have to look at Adam, "it hurts like a bitch to see you with somebody else, too."

A huge smile danced on Adam's face. Could it be that John was admitting that he felt something? "Why?"

"Because…you're mine. Even though I don't know that means; that's how I feel."

Oh my God, John feels! I couldn't wait to get the memo out! All of this time, he'd been this macho, arrogant, asshole and it was really because he had feelings. But wait, I couldn't get too happy…I still didn't know what they were.

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?" Adam asked sadly. It was too late, wasn't it? Mark was this great guy that Adam believed he could have a great relationship with; but he'd have to try. And he didn't want to.

"This ain't easy for me, ok. I'm not like you. I didn't know that I was into guys when I was teenager and I damn sure don't have a family that would be cool with it." He sat back in his chair and picked at his food. "I only been with three guys before. The other two were when I was body building and that's only because, I just felt aggressive. I wanted to hurt something and I knew I couldn't do that shit with a woman. My mom's a woman, and I couldn't do any female like that."

"You weren't like that with me…well, not all the time."

"I know and that's what fucked me up. It was like sometimes, I wanted to be gentle with you. I wanted _you _to get off. But the more I found myself caring about if you enjoyed sex with me, the more I made myself think about Christy. And when I thought about her, I got mad at you for not being her."

Adam couldn't finish his Coney Island dog, not with John pouring his heart out to him. "Why are you telling this now? Why couldn't you just say this three months ago?"

"Cause that night that you told me you loved me you freaked me the fuck out. I never thought it was wrong to be with you; but it was wrong for you to feel like that, when I didn't feel the same. I wasn't tryin' to be gay."

Adam let out a sarcastic laugh. "I wasn't trying to make you. I just told you how I felt. Not everything is about being gay, John. It's about how you make me feel. It just happens to be that we're both men."

"Yeah." John whispered, picking up his beer. "So here's to what could've been." He held the bottle out to Adam to toast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so if your score card looked like mine, it was Mark 7, John 2 ½ . But, the more John talked that night, the more he was pulling up his ranking. The rest of the dinner went surprisingly well and both men found themselves laughing about things, just like they use to.

It was almost as if things were back to normal. _Almost._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the end of the movie, Adam was sitting on the couch with his head on the armrest. He was tired, but he did not want his evening to end. This had been the most fun he had with John in ages. But he knew he had to go. He had to get early for the drive to Kentucky. "I should go." He said lifting his head. He looked into John's eyes, big mistake.

John was disappointed. He had hoped that Adam would have reconsidered their 'break up'. "Do you have to?" He asked moving closer to Adam.

Adam could feel his breath heavy in his throat. If John's blue eyes had hands, they would have stripped him in seconds. Those eyes, were beautiful, they were the eyes that he had stared into countless times and lost himself in repeatedly. He had to look away from those eyes, before he did something he would regret.

But John's hand touched Adam's face and brought his eyes back around to those piercing blue orbs. "Don't go." John whispered.

Adam closed his eyes close against the feeling of wanting to be _with_ John again. "Don't touch me. I can walk out, if you don't touch me." He whispered back. He knew that before John's hand touched his face he could have just gotten up and left, but now…now was different.

John leaned in and kissed Adam's cheek, followed by a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm sorry, I hurt you." He whispered into Adam's mouth, before running his tongue over Adam's bottom lip.

Adam was spellbound by the feeling of John's mouth on his. This was better than that kiss they had when Mark saw them. And all Adam could do was say the hell with the consequences; he'd deal with them tomorrow.

Adam's hands gently held John's head as he kissed him back and before he knew it, John was on top of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now being one that enjoys watching sex, I was excited. I didn't know what to expect. I was hoping that John was going to let Adam do some of the things that he told Randy he should try, if he was really interested in being gay. But John's was not as eager to learn as young Randall was. Either way, it was still a damn good show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam did what he always did with John; he started to touch him first. But to Adam's shock, John removed his had from his belt. Instead, John undressed Adam, kissing him, touching him in ways that he never did before.

By the time that they were both naked, John continued to kiss Adam with a passion that he didn't know he had. And as he let his hand trail to Adam's nether regions, he let a slight moan escape his lips.

Adam melted in the feel of John's hands on him. The only time John would do that was when John was inside of him and desperately trying to make Adam reach release. But this time, it was different. This time, John did it first, no probing on his part.

"Just relax." John whispered in Adam's ear as he stroked him harder. "Let me take care of you tonight."

It was something about John's hands. It was like Adam said before, strong hands can hold your heart and although that's not technically what they were holding…it felt like it to him. John's hands were as gentle as his lips; they caressed him just like his voice did. And no matter how hard Adam tried, he couldn't even remember Mark's name at the time.

Adam grabbed John's shoulders and moaned with his release, only to have John's mouth cover his so he could swallow his gasps. He laid there in the after glow, not knowing what to do or say. He felt like he should do something to John, blow him…let him fuck him…something.

But John stopped him. Instead, John nudged Adam to his side and spooned his naked body next to his. "I just want to hold you." He admitted sadly. For John knew that as soon as they got to Kentucky, Mark would be there and Adam wouldn't be his anymore.

"Why are doing to this? What was that about?" Adam heard himself ask; well really it was me. I needed to know. Adam was just all content on lying there and being all sated and shit. But I needed some clarifications.

John smiled and nuzzled his head in Adam's beautiful blonde locks. "You. That was about you. I just wanted to make you feel good."

As Adam pulled John's arms tighter around him, he found it easy to drift to sleep; he was where he wanted to be.

When John heard Adam's breath even out, he smiled and kissed his head. "I do care about how you feel." He whispered.

And that admission, made Adam's eyes open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so now it was John 9, Mark 7. These boys were pulling out the big guns and unfortunately, none of them were aiming them at me. But my boy Mark is quite the charmer. But I'll tell you about that next time.

Oh and just so you know; Randy did get a new Lucius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note...Just wanted to say hi and thanks. Your reviews keep me writing. So for you John/Adam fans, that chapter was for you. And don't worry Mark fans, he's down, but not out. _

_Ok, so as stated in my profile, I can no longer get emails or PM's from you all, Fanfiction for some reason won't send them to me anymore. But if you wanna send me a message, just email me (it's now on my profile page) And if I haven't replied to your responses, I will; it's just hard to keep up with._

_**Idiot lil Princess...**you've given me a big head. I feel like I have to keep dazzling you...thank you, you make it challenging for me._

_**Fideltas**...you make me think hard about what I'm doing._

_**Immaculata**...I'm in awe of you and your input is invaluable._

_**D X Chick**...I haven't seen you in a while, but you know you rock_

_**Tanya**...thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you're still interested, even if Randy is a perv, but that's what makes him sexy_

_**Edge's Lady**... I always appreciate your help. Email me because I need some help on something I want to try with this story._

_**Loosing my mind...**as always, I love talking to you, even if it's not about the story. Good luck on your exams_

_**Buffvamp and Mrs. Randista...**welcome aboard_

_And to anyone else I missed, I'm sorry...I love you and thank you. Whew, that was long. No more shout outs until the end, I promise!_

_Shanny_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer...said it before, still mean it._

_This chapter has been really hard to write, mainly because it's a transition chapter. So if it sucks, forgive me. I know what I want to happen next, but I need something to get you there. So, here it is...enjoy._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 15

Your back I see…can't get enough can you? No, I'm not upset. But I do think it's funny how some of you were hesitant to listen to my tale when it was just about me and how The Man was trying to keep me down. But now that we have some hot boys wanting to get naked, suddenly you lot are jumping out the woodwork to help me.

You think I don't know the truth? You want video don't you? Well, it'll cost you…a lot!

Hmmm, let me see if I can remember where I left off. Oh yeah…Mark was still away and thinking about Adam every second. Adam got a hand-job by none other than John Cena and Randy was making sense; which should have been the 7th sign.

So before I begin, I have to tell you how Fate fucked me up again. To start, it didn't help that the venue in Kentucky would be a Super Show. So not only would I have to deal with my usually suspects, but that meant that Dave Batista was going to be near. I had to try like hell not to attack him. Especially since it had now been six weeks since I'd seen Wisdom.

To top it off, it was also the same week that TNA would be there, so that meant that that fucking Christy would be there as well and Fate had conveniently put Kevin in Japan for an Asian tour. She's really a cunt.

I knew that I would have to keep my eyes on John the whole time that bitch was around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had shut himself off from everyone for the past two days. Since that night he had spent with John, he couldn't escape the embarrassment, the hurt…the guilt. The night that Adam had spent was John was wonderful, that was until the morning.

_Around 5 a.m., John nudged him gently out of a peaceful sleep and smiled. "It's getting late. People will start getting up soon to workout. You know Shawn and Hunter always jog early in the morning."_

_Adam felt his heart stop. It was all a lie, everything that John said and did was a lie. How could have been so stupid? Did he really expect John to just wake up and change completely? He couldn't believe that John was kicking him out. _

_Adam sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Shit, I didn't realize it was so late." He was hurt, but he refused to let John see it, though when he spoke his voice was low. He stood and found his clothes. With his back turned to John he spoke. "I can't do this John…I can't. It's too easy to fall back into what we were. And as much as I've enjoyed last night, it hurts twice as much as I remember."_

"_I don't know if I can do this. I ain't gonna lie to you about that." John paused. "But it feels like old times, you know. I miss you and I know you miss me. Why do we have to change?"_

_Adam turned to John who was now sitting up. "I don't know what you want me to say. But I deserve more than this, John."_

_John nodded stood in front of Adam. He walked him to the door and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I meant everything that happened last night. But this is who I am…this is all I can give you."_

So for the past two days, Adam had refused to leave his hotel room. He couldn't face John, not after that night. He had allowed himself to be seduced back into his bed; he fell for the bullshit and as much as he prayed that things had changed, he knew they were still the same. But more than not being able to face John, how was he supposed to face Mark after what he had allowed to happen?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to tell him, that Mark loved him, regardless of his faults. But Adam doesn't always listen; especially when he's being hard on himself. So what, he gave into temptation, it happens to all of us. But he was going to guilt himself into missing the best thing that ever happened to him.

I wasn't going to let that happen. I might not be the best muse there is, but there are some things that I just won't stand for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark knew that he was going to regret this, but Randy was his only hope. "Hey Brainiac…I need some advice."

Randy looked up and smiled at Mark. "Well if it isn't Mr. I Love Adam. What's up man?"

Mark rolled his eyes at his friend. "What's up with Smiles? He hasn't been around and won't talk to me on the phone." Mark tried to hide the worried sound in his voice, but Randy saw past that.

"Last time I saw him, he was holed up in his room, acting like he's got post traumatic stress disorder." Randy said sipping his soda. "He's all about the fucking drama."

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

Randy shrugged. "Don't know…John's got something to do with it. All I know is before we left he wanted to see Copeland. Then yesterday, he's fucking with Christy. I bet he fucked him and now Copeland's feeling stupid." Randy looked over at Mark with a blank expression. "You know John's fucking Christy again, right? I don't understand that shit. I've fucked her…you've fucked her…I mean she's ok, but damn, it's not like she's all that. But she does give good head; that must be it. Cena's fucking addicted to head. I wonder if they classes for that like AA or something, but instead HA for Heads Anonymous."

"Shut up Orton." Mark snapped trying to hide in his jealousy as much as he could. "Smiles is sleeping with him again?"

"Well what did you expect? I can't watch him every second of the day." Randy said letting the question roll off of him. "Besides, if you weren't so slow to make your move, it could have been you. Timing's everything I always say."

"Dude, it's not like that with us. It's not about sex."

"Fuck that…everything's about sex. Why do you think he's so hung up on John? Because I bet he puts that shit to him, like he never had it before. Copani, all the sweet words in the world don't compare to getting the fuck of your life."

"You're a dick, you know that. What about love and romance?"

Randy laughed at Mark. "Dude, what the fuck do I know about romance? I take a girl out to eat and I bring her back to get laid. Dessert is about as romantic as I get."

"It's something about wooing the person that's actually makes it better when you finally sleep with them. If you just jump right in bed, where's the excitement in that? It's kind of a let down."

"Who the fuck have you been sleeping with? I seriously doubt that a blowjob would feel better if I bought a chick flowers first." Randy pushed his food around on his plate. "You know, that shit's overrated. I mean really, what's the point? Fucking flowers die and chocolate…well if you eat too many, you get the shits. And really what's it all for? Just so you can fuck later on. Fuck that shit, just cut out the middle man."

"It's no wonder that you can't find a serious girlfriend." Mark said shaking his head. "I want to do something romantic for him, but what do you do for a guy? Do guys even like that kinda stuff?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"You're the one trying to learn to be gay. You didn't read about it in any of those magazines of yours?" Mark asked raising his voice. The one time he actually needed Randy for something, he had hoped that he wouldn't be clueless. Oh Mark, still giving people too much credit.

Randy looked at Mark incredulously. "Dude, I was trying to learn how to fuck a guy and give a blowjob without having the dude's balls in my face. I even learned how to position my body to blow myself…even though that shit's fucking impossible. But I wasn't looking to wine and dine some guy. Fuck that; I wanna fuck, that's it."

"Why do I talk to you?" Mark asked with his head toward the sky.

I don't know Mark. Why do any of us talk to Randy?

"Here's what I know about romance; girls like little things. Little things are always cute; like little teddy bears and little figurines and shit. Get some little stuff…like trial size toothpaste or deodorant or something. That way, it's still masculine, but it's just little and girly enough to make it attractive." Randy cupped his chin in thought.

I had to sit back and watch. He was thinking again, this was either going to be brilliant or fucking stupid. Somehow, I guessed the latter.

"Girls like red shit too. So get like something small and red…oh and make sure you write something down and make the letters all curly and big. That way it looks like you spent a lot of time on it. Make the letters in red too, yeah…that'd be hot." Randy snapped his fingers. "I got it…Old Spice deodorant."

Mark couldn't believe that he had actually asked Randy for advice. "You actually want me to buy him deodorant and that's suppose to make him realize how important he is to me?"

"Sure. It's got all the basic elements. The tube's red, and it comes in trial sizes and it's even got big fancy letters on it." Randy sat back with a smile. He was proud in all of his ignorance. "Unless you wanna pull out the big guns. Girls like smelly stuff like candles. Or you could get some herbal tea. That stuff tastes like shit, but it seems to make the panties come off, so you could try it. Light some stinky candles, fix him some tea, give him the Old Spice…he'll be all over you."

"Were your parent's first cousins or something? You are truly, the dumbest person, I have ever met. I mean really, where do you come up with this shit?" Even though Mark was frustrated, he couldn't help but to smile at Randy. His ignorance was amusing. And the saddest part was Randy actually believed that was a pretty good idea.

"Well if you know so fucking much, why did you ask for my help? You're the king of romance, you should figure this shit out for yourself." Randy said rolling his eyes. "I don't do this shit. I get turned on if the wind blows. I really don't need stuffed animals or any of that other bullshit; I'm ready to fuck all the time, really, all you have to do is hi and I feel special."

Mark put his head down on the table. He had to think of something special to do for Adam. "He just seems so out of it lately. I haven't seen him once since you guys got here. I just want to show him that I'm thinking about him."

"Why not just tell him that?" Randy turned to Mark and looked at him with big naïve eyes. There was a simple truth in his question. "You do you have to go out of your way to show him you care? I would think just being there and being you should enough."

"It hasn't worked so far." Mark answered sadly.

"Well maybe if you stop acting like him being with John is ok and tell him what you want, you'd get somewhere." Randy answered honestly.

Mark looked over at his friend. "Dude, he knows. He knows how I feel; he just doesn't feel the same. Somehow I ended up in the friendship zone."

"That's fucked up. I hate being fucking friends. Not that I hate being friends with my friends, but being friends with someone you wanna be with, fucking sucks. It's like you gotta prove to them that you can be more, you know. That's why I don't have any female friends."

"Really? None?"

"Have you ever just seen me hang out with a chick? Hell no. You know why? Because if I'm around them, that means later on that night I'm gonna have them twisted up and getting them totally a-dick-did. And they don't mind either…I think they appreciate the honesty."

"But doesn't that get lonely? I mean not having friends, because all you really want is to get off?"

"That's why I think being gay will be different. I mean…I'm still friends with Copeland."

Mark's head whipped around at Randy's last statement. _What the fuck does he mean by that? _"What?"

Randy smiled. He had Mark right where he wanted him. "I thought it might be weird the next day too, but it wasn't. We're still friends."

Mark could feel his jaws clinch. "What are talking about Orton?"

"You don't think I found my prostate on my own did you? Fuck that…Copeland found it for me."

Mark was at loss for words. He wanted nothing more than to punch Randy in the face, but his dough eyed expression made him think twice. "What happen between you and Smiles?"

Randy sat back. "Don't get pissed at the shit he does because you haven't had the balls to be upfront with him. You might have told him that you like him, but you haven't told him what he means to you. If you want to be with him, tell him."

"Just tell me if you slept with Smiles."

"No, there wasn't sleeping involved. Look, he just helped me out; that's it. Like you said when I kissed you, it was educational." Randy stood up and leaned in close to Mark. "So take this lesson, if you don't do something soon about Copeland, someone else is going to. You keep trying to help him get John and one day he's going to end up with him. And where will that leave you?"

Mark watched as Randy walked away and suddenly he knew what he had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I know I'm going to piss some of you off. But really, Randy and I had a great idea. Maybe if we lit a fire under Mark's ass, he would decide to either piss or get off the pot.

I was in no way endorsing Mark, but John had his chance to woo Adam, which he fucked up. I was just clearing the path for Mark to do the same. Really, all's fair in love and war…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look like shit." Mark said entering Adam's hotel room. And he was right, Adam looked like shit; and he didn't smell that hot either.

"Look dude, I'm not really in the mood for company right now. I'll come by and see you tomorrow, ok?" Adam tried his best to get Mark to leave, even though he really didn't want to him to. If nothing else, Adam needed his best friend and I for one was glad that Mark wasn't going to take that for an answer.

Mark sat down on the couch. "Too damn bad. We need to talk."

Adam huffed his way to the couch and sat down. He really wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"So, you want to tell me about it?" Mark asked turning to face Adam.

"Tell you about what?"

"What happened with John?" Mark said flatly.

"Why do you think something happened with John?" For some reason the guilt was eating away at Adam's stomach. Did he look like he'd spent the night with him? Was it written on his face?

"Cut the shit Smiles. Something's up and the only time you get all depressed is when it has to with that bastard." Mark looked over at Adam, who was avoiding looking at him. He turned Adam's face toward his. "You're my best friend; you can always talk to me."

Adam fought hard to bite back tears. He just felt so stupid. Here Mark was this great guy who cared and he had allowed himself to be swept up by John again. With a deep breath Adam started. "Same old shit, you know. One minute he doesn't want me, the next he does. It's just fucking confusing." He closed his eyes against the sting of tears that started to spill over the lids.

Mark saw his tears and his heart broke. Without thinking he reached over and with his thumb traced the two tears falling down Adam's cheek. "So which one was it this time? Does he want you or not?"

With a little encouragement from me, I made Adam tell the truth. Honesty is always the best policy; except when it's better to lie. "I don't know." Adam whispered trying not to cry harder. He wasn't going to make it a habit of crying in front of Mark. "I stayed with John and it felt like how it use to feel. He was so affectionate and he talked to me. I mean he _really_ talked to me. But in the morning, I had to sneak away before anyone saw me. It just reminded me of how much I love him and how much he doesn't love me."

Mark could feel his anger rise. "He fucking kicked you out? He sweet talks you back into his bed and then makes you leave before someone sees you? What the fuck is that?" As soon as he said it he regretted it. He wanted Adam to confide in him, not feel worse than he already did.

"No…it wasn't like that." Adam defended.

Mark looked at Adam with sad eyes. "Then how was it? Did he do something romantic and apologize? Did he say all the right things about how he fucked up and how it could have been? Then let me guess, he asked you not to go and he took you to bed. And I bet he was even all cuddly afterward. Then when it was time for you to go, all the promises he made seem to go right out that door after you."

Adam was stunned. It was as if Mark had been there witnessing the whole thing. "We didn't have sex." For some reason it was important to Adam that Mark know that. If nothing else, he needed him to know that he didn't sleep with John.

"Jesus Smiles, don't you know that you're worth more than an easy fuck?"

Regardless of everything that Adam was feeling, he didn't want Mark to think that he was easy. "I didn't have sex with him." But his words caused Mark's head to turn away for the briefest moment. Adam turned Mark's face back toward him. "I need you to know, that I didn't."

Mark's voice lowered. "I don't care if you had sex with him or not. What I care about is the pain you're putting yourself through. Is he really worth it? What does he do for you?"

Only Adam couldn't answer. Being with John was all he wanted; it had been for the longest time. But just being there with Mark, being able to talk to him and know that even if was only to him, Adam was special…well, that made him cry harder.

Mark held Adam as he cried and sighed himself. "John's fucking using you and it's going to end badly. But no matter how much he breaks you, I'll still be here to pick the pieces."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now with an admission like that, how I could not root for Mark? He was so sweet and so caring. But there was certain sadness in Mark's eyes that seemed to be more than just Adam being with John.

And I was going to get to the bottom of it. So while Adam showered, I talked with Mark's heart and convinced him to put it all out there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want Smiles? I know you say you want to be with John, but why? What do you see in him?" Mark asked clearing the table.

I had hoped that their dinner conversation would have been something a little more romantic, something a little more about them. But above everything else, Mark was Adam's friend, his best friend. And even if he had to suck it up and listen to Adam whine about John, just to be there for him was enough.

"I don't know. I know what kind of a person he can be; I just wish he would be that person for me. I want him to love me enough to try." Adam said resting in his seat.

Mark shook his head. "You can't change people. The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be. You're in love with the possibility of John, not with him. You want him to be what you want him to be, but have you ever stopped to just think about what he is?"

Adam had never really thought about it like that. "Why don't like him, is it because of me? You guys were friends once."

"And then he hurt you. What's there to like? He fucking used you, he makes you fucking cry and he doesn't care. I've watched him parade Christy around like she's some prize and treat you like shit. And seeing the look in your eyes when he chooses her over you…and he does, every fucking time, I just don't have respect for him. And to know that he pulled this shit; he's fucking doing it all over again." Mark sat back down at the table. "I don't like him because he doesn't deserve you, but he still won't let you go. I don't like him, because he makes you feel like you're less than you are."

"Why do you care so much? I haven't even been a good friend to you lately. I'm so wrapped up in this whole John thing, that I dragged you and Orton into it." Adam asked in a low voice. He couldn't figure it out.

Mark wasn't angry with him about being with John, he was angry that Adam still didn't see his own worth. By this time, I had the popcorn ready and my trusty box of tissues by my side. This was going to be a _Lifetime_ moment, and I wasn't going to miss any of it.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You just have this force that makes people want to be around you." Mark sat down across from Adam. It was time to lay all the cards on the table. "You have the best spirit and it fucking hurts to watch that son of a bitch suck it out of you. You're in a fucking abusive relationship, don't you see that? He's fucking abusing the way you feel about him to keep you around. God, Smiles…even fucking Orton sees it."

"I keep telling myself that this time its going be different. I just wanted it to be different and it was. He touched me like he never did before. For the first time since I started seeing him, he wasn't interested in having sex with me; but he just wanted to please me."

"I don't want to hear about this." Mark said getting up from the table. Knowing that he spent the night with John was one thing, but he'd be damned if he wanted details.

"I thought you said I could talk to you about anything." Adam said sadly. He needed Mark to listen; he needed to make him understand why he loved John.

"I can't do this. I can't sit here and listen to you tell me about how he touched you. I can't think about you spending the night with him, when I all I want is for that to have been me." Mark's voice was a painful whisper. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that he was going to cry too. But I wouldn't let him stop; he had to tell him everything. "Do you know how hard this is for me? I have to be supportive because you mean that much to me. But it's ripping my fucking heart apart to know that you would rather be with an asshole like him, than to give me a chance."

Adam realized just what he was doing to Mark. All of the games that John was playing with him, he was inadvertently playing with Mark. And he had promised Mark that he wouldn't do that. "I don't want to hurt you, Mark. But, I don't think that I can be what you want me to be. You're my friend and I value that too much to fuck it up by sleeping with you. Every relationship I've ever had, I've fucked some way. I couldn't take it, if I lost you too."

"It's not even about sleeping with you Smiles; it's about just _being _with you. You know, if we ever got to the point, where you would spend the night with me; fucking wild horses would have to drag you away. I wouldn't let you go… I couldn't." Mark admitted with tears in his own eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now, we had Adam crying, Mark on the verge of crying and me bawling like a baby. These boys were breaking my heart. I needed for them to get together; just to see if it would be as explosive as I imagined. No, I'm not ashamed, I'd been thinking about what they would like together.

So remember that rule about no physical contact with charges? Well fuck that, desperate times and all…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam's hand reached out to Mark's cheek. If you tell anyone that it was me really guiding his hand, I'll deny it. But what I won't deny is the electricity that he felt. It was as if someone had turned the heater up 20 degrees. And in that moment, Adam no longer felt sad.

"If John wasn't in the picture, would you ever consider me?" Mark asked searching Adam's teary eyes for an answer.

Adam smiled, he didn't know if this right or not, but it certainly didn't feel wrong. "Don't hurt me ok? I just don't think I could handle it if you hurt me too."

"I'd never hurt you Smiles. I would never do anything to take that smile away." Mark leaned in and brushed a soft kiss on Adam's lips. And well, I was happy to see that Adam responded by kissing Mark back deeply.

After that kiss, I knew what needed to be done. But Adam pulled away and spoke once more. "I don't know what we're doing or if this could work. But you need to know, that I just can't turn my feelings for him off just because I'm starting to feel something for you too."

Yes! Adam admitted that he was starting to like Mark! Finally, I was getting somewhere. But soon the reality set in. Now, he wanted them both. Shit, now I was really going to have to do some serious background checks on Mark and John.

Mark let a smile cross his face. Finally, he had taken a step outside of the 'friendship zone'. "Let me stay with you tonight. We don't have to do anything, but I just need to be with you."

Adam took Mark's hand and led him into his bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So with that said, I think I'll end there. I'll let your perverse little minds think of what transpired; although I know the truth. If you weren't so sex starved, I might tell you what happened. Let's just say, that I went to bed with a smile on my face.

Anyway, I haven't forgotten about that bitch Christy, but I thought it was more important to let you know just how great Mark was. But all good things must come to an end, no? I'm skipping ahead again.

I'll fill you in on more at our next meeting.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer...you know it by heart._

_This chapter should be called, Adam gets laid. Really, it was going to be two chapters, but I didn't want to make this a totally smutty story. Anyway, I was not to make it too graphic, but some of it might be, so I threw in some humor to soften the blow. Hope you enjoy. And for you not so sure slash fans, you can skip this part; I'll explain the important stuff in the next chapter..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**This chapter contains STRONG sexual content.**

Chapter 16

Now I know that I can't just leave you hanging. I'm sorry; it seemed like a bit of fun when I did it. But really, threatening to tell the Board about my few indiscretions if I didn't spill what happened in Adam's room; well, that's just rude.

And how dare you ask. What transpired between Mark and Adam is their business. How would you like it if I told everyone about you? That you like to be tied up by your underwear, or that you secretly don't mind doing rim jobs? You didn't think I knew about that, did you. I know everything.

Ok, so since we're all here, let's move on. Mark and Adam spent the night together, Christy was back in town and Randy had alluded to John still fucking her; and Randy was still an idiot, but this time he was an idiot with a plan. The more things change the more they stay the same.

And even though I thought things were finally settled, Fate had to go fuck it up. I swear she's trying to get me fired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam woke up in Mark's arms as he tried to wrap his mind around what happened between them the night before. He let a smile tickle his face when he thought about just how good it felt to have Mark there.

_They hadn't done much; mostly kiss. But there was a passion and sincerity in each kiss, that let Adam know that Mark wanted to be there with him. And of course, Adam being Adam, couldn't resist running his hand down Mark's body and feeling the package. I mean, it was there, firmly poking him in the hip. And Mark's reaction to that was different than he had expected._

_Adam had half expected Mark to still be unsure, to maybe pull his hand away or something like that. But as soon as he touched Mark, he felt Mark's hips buck toward his hand. Mark wanted to feel Adam; he needed it. Any doubts in Adam's mind of whether or not Mark was certain, quickly left when Mark began undressing him._

_So there they both were, naked, kissing, wanting and needing each other._

"_I want you." Adam whispered in Mark's ear. He was on top of Mark, rubbing their bodies together. He had never expected to be this close to Mark, ever. And if he were any less of a man, he would have taken him. I could tell you for a fact that Randy would have._

"_I'm scared, Smiles." Mark whispered back. He hadn't really thought about what being with Adam would entail. He knew that he wanted to be with him and everything that they were doing felt right, but sex for the first time…well, it was all a bit much._

_Adam stopped his advances and laid next to Mark. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." His whisper was gentle and it put Mark at ease. But that damn hand was still trailing Mark's chest and stomach making it hard for him to concentrate on anything coming from Adam's mouth._

"_I want to. I'm just scared." Mark felt like an idiot. He had never been afraid to do anything sexually, and judging from the images in his mind, he had done some pretty freaky shit in his day. "I don't know what to expect."_

_Adam let out a sigh and turned back to Mark. "You can top, if you want." It really isn't what he wanted, but he wanted Mark to feel comfortable._

"_No. I want to give myself to you."_

_Adam thought Mark's words were sweet and truthfully they were. Adam took Mark's hand and gently placed it on his chest. "Just touch me."_

_With Adam's permission, Mark did just that. He let his hand travel Adam's body with wonder and amazement. He had never touched a man before and was a little hesitant to go below his stomach. But with Adam's help, he did and he found that when he finally touched Adam, he needed to kiss him._

_In fact, they kissed and touched each other until they both fell asleep. And now, Adam's head rested on Mark's chest and he felt his hand run a trail down his spine._

"Good morning." Mark said softly.

Adam squeezed Mark tighter before looking up at him. He was amazed; Mark still seemed to be happy that he was there. He didn't have to go, nor was he making excuses to get out of the bed and not be close to Adam. It was so different from John.

"You ok?" Adam asked. He had to know for sure that Mark didn't regret anything that happened.

Mark smiled. "Are you kidding me? I'm fucking waking up next to Adam Copeland, I'm fucking great."

Adam smiled back before taking Mark's lips for his own. After a friendly match of strength, Mark had Adam on his back and he leaned over him. "Don't move ok. I'll be right back, don't move."

Adam felt his heart sink as he let all kinds of things run through his mind. He just knew that Mark was going to leave him. The realization of what they had done finally hit him. Mark was going to leave him, just as John did before. For the first time in a very long time, Adam was afraid. But suddenly, Mark reappeared and smiled at Adam still lying on the bed. Without words, he climbed in next to him and kissed Adam again. "You brushed your teeth." Adam laughed out loud.

"What did you think I was doing? You know I have this whole teeth brushing thing. I couldn't kiss you like I wanted to until I did." Brushing his thumb over Adam's cheek he looked at his face and noticed his eyes. "You thought I was leaving didn't you. Nothing short of the hand of God himself can make me leave you."

That's all Adam needed to hear. He kissed Mark again with so much passion, that he felt himself start to rise with each thrust of Mark's tongue in his mouth.

Mark felt Adam on him and as his fears started to disappear. He trailed his kissed down Adam's neck onto his chest and smiled to himself when he heard Adam moan. With more curiosity than anything, he decided to see what else he could do to make Adam moan. Gently, he let his tongue roam over Adam's lean muscle until he found the small nipple on his pec. With caring and loving strokes, he took the hard flesh in his mouth, tasting, teasing and gently biting on it. He was rewarded by his efforts with faintly audible curses from Adam and the feeling of his hips grinding closer to his own.

The excitement Mark was experiencing was nothing like he had felt before and it's not that he hadn't tried. He had been with plenty of girls who seemed to like his efforts; but it was so hard to tell if they were genuine. Most of the girls he had slept with in recent history were just excited to be with someone from the WWE. And many of them faked most things, just so they would get a call back when the company returned to their town. But being with Adam was different. The way he held Mark's head at the tender assault on his nipples, the gentle push on his head encouraging him to go lower…Mark knew that Adam was enjoying it and Mark was enjoying doing it to him.

He kissed him further down his body and found that he and Adam both enjoyed him flicking his tongue across his navel. The gentle movements of his tongue made Adam's back arch slightly, pushing his manhood into Mark's collarbone. If he hadn't thought about what the next step would be, there it was, stabbing him the throat. For the briefest moment, he thought about changing his mind, but in the very heat of said moment, Adam's hand trying to pull him back up from going too far, was what made him reconsider. He wanted Adam, and he wanted to show him how much. Adam had given him such pleasure by just smiling at him; this would be one way of letting him know just how in love with him he was.

It was the moment of truth. There he was face to face with Adam. Mark paused and thought about what crossing the line really meant. But as soon as he looked up at Adam it didn't matter. "I don't know how do this." Mark whispered feeling Adam in his hand. He dipped his head down and kissed Adam's thighs. Although he was inexperience, he wasn't going to let that stop him from pleasing Adam in every other way he knew how. Every time his tongue trailed over the baby fine hairs of Adam's inner thighs, he felt him jump. He had Adam and by God, he was going to push him right off that edge.

Just having his mouth so close to him, made Adam squirm. He didn't want Mark to compromise himself, but hell he didn't him to stop either. "Don't. You don't have to." He said in a hurried breath.

I for one knew that Adam was full of shit. He wanted Mark to do it, dammit; so did I. I needed some skin, but the moment was so intense that I felt like an intruder. If I were decent, I would have left…but I'm not decent, so I stayed. I wanted to see what Mark would do and if he would look as good doing it as I imagined he would. Boy, he does not disappoint.

"Tell me what to do." Mark said in a deep voice which sent a chill through Adam's body.

Adam let his eyes close and he whispered back. "Just think about what you like to have done…" But he couldn't finish because Mark's mouth closed down around him.

Now if anyone would have asked me, I would have told Mark not to go all Vanessa del Rio on Adam the first time. But no one asked me and I wasn't surprised when I heard him gag. You know, men really don't know what we go through. I mean how would they like to try to stick something roughly 9 inches into their mouths that only expand 7 inches from the lips to the tonsils? And yet we're supposed to be the "weaker" sex.

This was really strange for Mark. It felt like he was going to choke himself to death, but the response he got from Adam made him continue. Not only was it strange feeling him in his throat, but he found soon that his jaws hurt like hell. _How the hell do girls do this?_ He thought, as he forced himself to continue. Not only did he have to concentrate on not gagging, but he had to try not to let his teeth get in the way, plus try to coordinate the use of his hands, bobbing of his head and breathing; all at the same time. There was so much more to this than he had ever thought. He had gone down on plenty of girls and it didn't take this much effort. Really, given the choice between the two, being with a girl was much easier. But even though it was uncomfortable, just looking up at Adam's face made it worth it. The look of pleasure on Adam's face, made him want to increase the sensation by paying attention to the other part of Adam's masculine self that was presently unattended. He found that trying to please Adam with his tongue and stimulate the flesh below his length at the same time, using countering movements made him feel completely uncoordinated.

But Adam was a good teacher. He tried like hell to control himself, when really all he wanted to do was push Mark's head down further on him. It had been so long since anyone had done this to him and quite frankly for it to be Mark's first time, he was phenomenal. Adam was actually surprised at some of the things that Mark was doing. _He must get blown a lot, _he mused trying to stop himself from bucking too hard. He never took his eyes of Mark's. Those eyes were haunting him, looking at him for approval. So, Adam talked to him, encouraging his movements and told him how good he felt and how much he wanted to return the favor.

He talked to Mark until the tip of his tongue snaked out of his mouth and teased the tip of his length. All coherent words became an absolute distant memory. All Adam could do was try to stifle the cry that he wanted to let out. He wanted to tell Mark, that he loved what he was doing or that he didn't want him to stop or that he was falling in love with him too. But instead it came out like this. "Fuck…Mark…fuck…shit…yeah…oh shit." Now I ask you, what the fuck does that mean? But Mark seemed to understand Adam's limited vocabulary and continued on his mission of finding Adam's undoing.

Mark felt himself panic again. He could feel Adam's body stiffen and the tight grip on his hair clued him in as well. He knew that it was only a matter of time, but he didn't know what to do. He had always found it sexy when girls swallowed, but he didn't think he wanted to. But if he didn't, would Adam get offended? Someone had told him once that if you taste the semen, they'll be yours forever. Well if that shit were true, half of the divine world would belong to me, wouldn't they?

But more than just wanting to let Adam release in his mouth, to bring him even more pleasure, he was curious about what Adam would taste like. Would he be as sweet as his lips were, or as his smile? He wanted Adam for his own and that included every part of him, even the parts that threatened to spill out of him at any moment.

Adam, being the wordsmith that he was at the moment, tried to tell Mark what was happening. Again, in his own language that seemed to only be understood by Mark said, "Gonna…oh God…move…can't…yeah." Again, any clues on what that meant? I needed a fucking dictionary to make since of that shit.

Suddenly, Mark felt everything that Adam had, hit the back of his throat with such force that he abruptly pulled off of Adam, causing him to spill over them both. He felt defeated, because he wanted to have continued. But it came as such a surprise to him. I really don't know why; Mark's had plenty of orgasms and they don't always come out in neat little streams. Nevertheless, he was one that always finished what he started and ever so gently, he used his mouth to clean off Adam's thighs and stomach, before kissing his way back up to Adam's lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I think we should pause here, because frankly, I need a moment to get myself together. If you think telling you this tale is hot…you should have been there.

Better now? I think I am, shall I continue?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was that ok?" Mark asked lying next to Adam again. He didn't get an answer, unless you consider Adam's tongue shoving down his throat one.

Suddenly and without warning, Adam was attacking Mark's body like a seasoned pro. All Mark knew was he was having the single best blow-job of his life.

It was obvious that Adam was skilled. Without any effort at all, Adam relaxed his throat and took Mark in, all of him. Even I was impressed, Mark's a pretty big boy. He used the right amount of pressure, speed and suction, to drive Mark absolutely insane. And unlike Mark who concentrated on sucking, Adam used his tongue to play with Mark's body; gently lapping at him, running it from the tip to the base. He used to lips to create pressure on the sides, while still not actually taking him in his mouth from the top.

If Mark thought Adam's mouth was beautiful before when he smiled, nothing beat the look of Adam smiling around his erection. Everything about Adam was beautiful; his hazel eyes shined, his hair…those golden locks gently sweeping Mark's thighs as Adam's head bobbed, his lips were red and slightly swollen from his efforts and finally those hands…those long delicate fingers, gripping him, holding him tighter, pulling everything he had out of him. If he thought he had feelings for Adam before, they were considered a crush compared to how he felt now.

A brief pain shot through Mark's body and he immediately tensed up. But Adam was persistent; he was going to make this the best Mark ever had. "Shhhh, just relax." He whispered as he pushed his finger inside of Mark as gently as he could.

He could see the anguish on his face, which was soon replaced by a wide eyed expression. Adam smiled before taking Mark in his mouth once more. His finger expertly ran over the spongy gland inside of Mark, creating a feeling that could only be described as drowning. Mark didn't know whether to laugh or cry or do both at the same time. All he knew was there was a wonderful pain, forming in the pit of his belly that needed to come out.

"Oh God…Adam. Adam…I can't stop…Adam," Mark managed to get out before everything faded away. "I love you." He could only concentrate on the pleasant release from the sweet torture that Adam created as his mouth closed around him and drank in all that he had to offer.

When the world finally came back into focus, Mark was looking at Adam's face smiling down at him. "I love you too." Adam spoke in a whisper before kissing Mark again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I for one was completely spent. Really not wanting to turn away from Adam and Mark, I decided to see what Randy and John were up to. I had gotten a call from my good friend Intuition, and she told me to look out for Fate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy held his jaw and spit the blood out on the floor. "All this over a fucking chick? We've been friends too goddamn long to let that bitch come between us!" He yelled at John, before feeling his fist impact with his gut.

John was crazed. All he knew was that Randy was no longer his friend and he was going to pay for what he had done.

Randy picked himself up off the floor, but remained sitting and breathing heavily. "She's fucking married to someone else. What the fuck do you care if I fuck her?"

"You knew…you knew I still loved her. How could do that to me? I fucking love her." John said defeated sitting down next to Randy. "You just couldn't resist could you? You just have to fuck everyone, don't you? You gotta let every one know why you're the fucking Legend Killer. You could've left her alone; I'm supposed to be your fucking boy."

"She's a fucking whore. She fucks everybody. Did you really think it was just gonna be you two? Shit man, she wasn't thinking about your ass, with me and Shelton."

John looked at Randy with disgust. It was bad enough that she was with Randy but Shelton too! Although it was impressive, they're both really hot…John seemed anything but.

Randy smiled a cocky smile. "What was I suppose to do, say no?"

"The fact that she is my girl doesn't mean shit to you does it?"

"She's fucking Nash's wife…she's not your girl. I don't mean no harm, but if she walked in here right now and dropped to her knees, I'd let her suck my dick again."

John started to hit Randy again, but what would it do? The realization that Christy didn't give a rat's ass about him, hit him hard. "This is so fucked up." John said putting his head in his hands.

"Tell me about it. I was having a great day…I got my dick sucked; I fucking banged the shit out of Christy. I got to kiss Shelton and now this shit. Man, I was this close…this close to finally banging a dude." Randy held out his fingers to show John just how close he was. "Shelton was into that shit too, I can tell. And Christy's freaky enough to be down for it. But no, you had to bust in and fuck it up."

John had heard a rumor that Shelton and Randy were with Christy in Randy's room. Knowing Randy like he did, John knew that they weren't playing Mahjong. He had burst in the room to see Randy on top of Christy's back, pounding away and her riding Shelton at the same time. Randy was right, he was close to nailing Shelton too. He could feel him through the thin layer of Christy's perineum that served as the only barrier between the two men. All he needed was a few more minutes. He would have convinced Christy to move and then it would have been on like Donkey Kong. For in his mind, the sneak attack was the best approach at finally sleeping with a man. Poor Randy…I was going to have to help him out in that department.

John didn't think; he didn't have time too. He had thrown Randy against the wall and started to pound on him. Truthfully, if Shelton would have been on top, he would have gotten the ass whipping that day. But somewhere in all of the commotion, both Christy and Shelton left leaving Randy to take the beating alone.

"I need to find Adam." John said getting up.

"Don't. He's with Copani. You fucked that up too." Randy said crawling over to retrieve his underwear.

John froze. He had lost Christy again, and now he lost Adam to Mark. "When? Why did you let that happen?"

Randy stood up and put his hands on his hips. "I am sick and fucking tired of all of you coming to me with your shit. All I wanna do is fuck a guy; that's it." Randy started to pace the room making mocking voices and whining his name for emphasis. "Randy, why doesn't John love me? Randy, how do I do romantic shit for Smiles? Randy, how could let him fuck Copani? I'm sick of it! The three of you should fuck and get it over with and whichever one cums hardest is the fucking winner. I have never met three more fucked up, competitive assholes in all my life. Mark's fucking in love with that dude, but that dude is fucking in love with you. But you're in love with fucking whore. And top it all off, I still haven't fucked a guy! Y'all keep coming to me with your shit and I'm sick of the fucking drama. Fix your own shit and leave me the fuck alone!"

It wasn't like Randy to get really angry and I found that extremely sexy. Honestly, I could feel his pain. And truthfully, I wanted to _feel_ the pain he could inflict on me. But Randy was sexually frustrated. His timeline was thrown off and now, he would have to start from scratch with Shelton again.

"Where are you going?" John asked regretting he had hit his friend. But Randy was still in his underwear and didn't seem to notice as he started to walk out of his hotel door.

"I'm gonna find Shelton and try to convince him to sleep with me." He turned back to John. "I was so fucking close…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So now, Christy, the bitch that she is, had John's head spinning and he was on a mission to find Adam to make it stop. Sitting alone in his room wasn't helping, all he could think about was seeing Christy with both of them and then hearing Randy's words _he's with Copani._ Everything that John wanted was suddenly out of his reach and dammit John Cena didn't lose out to Mark Copani.

It was like watching a car accident in slow motion and for once in my life, there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John didn't say anything to Adam when he opened the door. All he did was kiss him. It was a fevered kiss that left Adam feeling weak. John knew what was doing and even though he knew it was wrong, Adam was the only one who could make the pain stop.

Before Adam could protest, John had them both out of their clothes. John still had the power to hypnotize him and he knew it. There was nothing romantic about this. It was hurried and forceful and quite frankly, damn sexy.

John laid on the bed and without looking at Adam he spoke. "This is what you want right? Just fucking do it."

But Adam stopped. "No…this isn't right. I with Mark now."

John grabbed Adam by the back of his neck and pulled him down to him. "You still love me, right? I love you too." He kissed Adam hard. "Fuck Copani. I need you. I want to show you how much."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a whirlwind of things running through Adam's mind. No matter how much I told him not to or the pictures of what he and Mark shared a few hours ago, Adam wouldn't listen. All he heard was John say _I love you._

You know how they say that revenge is a dish that's best served cold? Well Adam's room was fucking Antarctica. I was proud, slightly mortified, but mostly proud. That whole 'vengeance is mine' and all sounds really good on paper, but truthfully, I love to see people get their just desserts…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All Adam's brain could process was how much John had hurt him. And though he had dreamed of this moment for months, there would be nothing sensual, romantic or remotely intimate about what he was doing. All he could concentrate on was hurting John as much as he hurt him.

John hurt Adam emotionally and though emotional pain lasts longer, physical pain was a damn good substitute. With no foreplay, no sweet words or gentle caresses, only little preparation, Adam found himself pushing roughly into a completely unprepared and unexpecting John. God that sounds good. I really couldn't say in my report that Adam was pissed with John and decided to fuck him raw dog style, now could I? No, I thought that sounded much more poetic.

The shear tightness of John's body threatened to end it all for Adam as soon as he entered him. But he couldn't…he had make John feel as humiliated he had felt. Even though John cried out in pain, he never once asked Adam to stop. If he did, he would have, he's not _that_ type of guy. But still, just knowing that he had him completely vulnerable and was able to hurt him, made it even more exciting for Adam.

There was a blinding pain that shot through John and as much as he wanted to beg Adam to stop, but he couldn't. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking that he wasn't the man. He was going to take it…all of it, no matter what Adam dished out. He was better than Mark and he could only imagine what the two of them had been doing earlier that day. No, he could stand everything that Adam was doing to him. And then suddenly, it didn't hurt anymore, it actually felt good. Adam had roughly pushed up against something in John's body that made him moan, not out of pain, but this time out of unbridled pleasure.

Allegedly, I whispered words to Adam to tell to John. To which I had a fucking field day hearing come out of Adam's mouth.

"You like that shit don't you?" Adam panted in John's ear. "Tell me you like it. Tell me."

John was hesitant, but he'd be a fucking liar if he said he didn't. "Do it again."

Adam smiled to himself and pushed into John harder, creating a louder squeal from his ex-lover. "Who's the bitch now? You fucking like my cock in you don't you? You're a fucking fag, you know that? You're a fucking queer like me." Adam said roughly before shoving his tongue in John's mouth.

The more Adam talked, the more John seemed to enjoy it. He found himself matching Adam's movements, thrust for thrust. It wasn't until Adam backed off, that John realized he didn't want it to stop.

"Adam…" John said with a baited breath.

"Beg me. Fucking beg me to fuck you."

All of the things that John had done to Adam in the past, things that made him feel worthless, things that made him feel like a fag, Adam was giving right back to John. But it's funny, because there was a huge part of Adam that enjoyed just being this close to him. It's what dreamed about and now it was happening.

Well, rationality went straight the window and John did beg. "Please…please, fuck me Adam. Don't stop."

"Tell me you love me."

"Oh God…I love you." John whined just as Adam roughly grabbed John's member and began to stroke it harshly. "Yes…fuck me."

And with that, John came; really, really hard. He laid there still dazed and confused as Adam continued to pound in him. And then suddenly, the look on John's face hurt Adam more than anything he had ever done before. John looked pleased, satisfied and it hurt, because all Adam could think about was Mark.

He closed his eyes and let Mark's face wash over him as he emptied all over John's stomach. This was wrong…it was so wrong. He quickly sat up and cupped his hands over his face as if to shield his eyes from what he had done.

But as soon as he did he open his eyes, he looked in the doorway to see the heartbroken expression on Mark's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If I don't stop now, I'm afraid, I'll cry. This part of the story tears me up. So, we'll talk soon. As soon as I get myself together.

Don't worry, Mark'll be ok, but it still hurts…


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer...I only own them in my mind._

Chapter 17

I know it's been a while since I've gotten with you all, but really, it's nothing personal. Wisdom and I broke up and it's taken me a week to get all of his shit out of my place. I'm not upset about it; I figure if he was really wise, he would have known that I wasn't happy. So I've taken a few days to get to reconnect with myself. You're looking at a new Serendipity, one that's not pining for her boyfriend who was supposed to be helping Britney Spears decide to leave her husband and not fucking Libido. Did that sound bitter? I hope it didn't.

So let me get back to why we're here. As many of you may remember Adam spent the night with Mark, then he turned around and fucked John…and Mark saw it. And well Randy got pissed because he tried to trick Shelton into sleeping with him, but things didn't work out like he planned.

I know I lost some supporters because I didn't stop the implementing heartache that Adam caused, but you have to understand how I work. I can't _make_ anyone do anything; I can only suggest things. And truthfully, at the time, I thought that John was getting what he deserved. How the hell was I supposed to know that Mark would walk in? He was supposed to be training.

Oh that's bullshit and we all know it. I could have stopped Adam if I really wanted to, but with the Board breathing down my neck after that Randy incident; I didn't want to press my luck. I've taken a few pointers from Saving Face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam couldn't read Mark, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He sat across from him at the table, listening to Randy babble, but he still couldn't pin down just what Mark was feeling. He had expected Mark to be angry or to avoid him all together. But Mark was so calm, he acted like nothing happened. His kindness was killing Adam and it only made the guilt worse.

"So, what's up for tonight?" Randy asked turning to Adam.

He shrugged. He didn't want to do anything…maybe talk to Mark, clear the air a bit. Apparently, Randy didn't know what had transpired and Adam really didn't want to put all of their business out there.

"I think I'm just gonna go back to my apartment." Mark looked at Adam and then quickly away when their eyes met.

Randy could feel his anger start to rise. "You guys are fucking boring. What happened to the wild gay times I keep hearing about? All you fucking want to do is sneak looks at each other across the table. You know…you two should just fuck and get it over with. That way we could go out and have some fucking fun."

Adam looked at Randy nervously. "What?"

"I'm talking about sex. Look, you're uptight because you need to bust a nut. He's uptight because he wants to help you. You should let him."

Mark tried to hide his laugh. If only Randy knew the half of it. "I'm fine Randy…I don't need to bust or help anyone else bust either."

There was an awkward silence that fell afterward and Randy tried to piece it all together. Randy looked at his friends and sighed. "Why don't we all just fuck each other?" He noticed how they both looked at him. "Think about it, we'd all get what we want…except for you Copeland, but fuck you. I'm sick of trying to help you get your way." He turned his attention back to Mark. "See, the way I figure it, you want him, but he wants John…but fuck him too, because he fucked it up for me and Shelton. But at least this way, you'd still get to fuck Copeland and somebody would fuck me. And then when it's all over, we can all sit back and laugh." Randy sat back in his chair totally proud of himself. "Good times, good times."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adam asked in annoyance.

"I'm talking about the sexual tension at this table. It's fucking killing me."

Mark shook his head and patted Randy's shoulder. "I'm over it Orton. It was phase, I'm done. Truthfully, I was thinking about asking Mickie out tonight. She's been dropping hints; so I figured I see where that could go."

Adam's jaw clinched on its own. A phase, he was a fucking phase? He couldn't hide the jealousy in his eyes. How dare Mark consider going out with Mickie?

"Well that's what the fuck I'm talking about." Randy smiled with a nod. "Oh, and she has this spot, just inside her left thigh…it fucking turns her on. And you might want to talk about fucking a guy while you fuck her, she likes that."

Mark laughed out loud. "I said I was gonna ask her out, I didn't say I was sleep with her."

"Well what's the fucking point of going out with her? She's into you; just fuck her and get it over with." Randy was suddenly distracted by the short skirt on Michelle McCool. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. "Excuse me…there's a diva that hasn't met the little Legend, yet."

Mark watched Randy go and then realized that he was alone at the table with Adam. To say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. But I like tension, so I sat on the table between them so that I wouldn't miss anything. "Well, I'm gonna go." Mark said starting to get up.

"Wait…I want to tell you that, I'm sorry."

Mark smiled at Adam. "Why? It was part of the plan right? You got what you wanted; I'm happy for you."

This is not what Adam wanted to hear. He wanted Mark to understand or get mad or something, but he wouldn't, he was so damn calm. "I don't want what happened to come between us."

"No worries, Smiles. We're still friends right?" Mark's smile was about as fake as Trish Stratus' breasts. "Best friends."

Now Adam really felt like shit and rightfully so. "What happened between us..."

Mark held up his hand to silence Adam. "Stop." He stood up. "Don't make me regret spending the night with you. It was cool; let's just leave it at that."

Damn, Mark was being difficult. Why can't men just let me do my fucking job?

"Copani?" Adam called after Mark. "Mark!"

But Mark walked out of the diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Mark was off with Mickie, John all but disappeared off the face of the planet and all that was left was Randy and Adam.

Adam needed to get some perspective, Lord knows why he went to Randy, I guess it was because he was available. As much I enjoy Randy's idiotic view of the world, I really didn't want to hear the advice that came from his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sick of this shit." Randy said sitting against the headboard of his bed.

Adam sighed and rubbed his hands over his chin. "I fucked up. I don't know what to do."

"So you fucked John. You know I don't believe that shit…how the fuck did he get popped before me? I've been the one practicing and studying and all he does is waltz in a room and bam!" Randy was really upset about this; truthfully he didn't give a shit about Adam's dilemma. Remember I said before that the only thing Randy really cared about was his own orgasms? Case in point.

"This is serious, Orton." Adam said looking at Randy. "What am I going to do about Mark?"

"I don't care. I told John and I'm telling you, fix your own mess. You come to me and I give you the best fucking advice in the world, but do you listen? Hell no. I said to _pretend_ that Copani was your boyfriend, no where did I say that you should fuck John in front of him."

Adam let out a frustrated growl. "But it wouldn't have been so bad, if…" He almost slipped.

"You fucked him too didn't you? Damn Copeland, how could you? I've been asking for a fucking month and you fucked both of them before me…what the fuck?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you Orton."

"Oh, but you can fuck John and Copani with no problem." Randy stormed over to the dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. "What is it? Is it my ass? Too big or too small? I mean, I'm hot right or am I not hot to guys? Is it the tattoos? Dudes aren't in to them are they? Too many muscles? What?" Randy was really upset. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he wasn't wanted by the other superstars.

"Maybe it's because you keep begging someone to fuck you." Adam said dismissing him.

"So if I play hard to get, it'll be easier? Guys like aggression. No wait, I'm thinking like a straight guy…think gay Orton, think gay." Randy closed his eyes and got in character. When he opened his eyes, he batted his lashes. "Ok, apparently, I'm too masculine, so if I soften up a bit, then guys will be attracted?"

Adam laughed. No matter how upset he was, Randy still managed to make him laugh.

"Seriously dude, what's wrong with me?"

Adam took pity on his friend and decided to give him what he wanted. He strolled over to Randy and roughly turned him around and bent him over the dresser. With no warning at all, Adam was tugging on Randy's sweatpants to pull them down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Randy asked in horror.

"You want me to fuck you…fine."

Adam roughly shoved his hand down the front of Randy's pants and started to grind his pelvis into Randy's ass. I for one was getting all excited again.

"Dude…stop!" Randy yelled and Adam backed away.

He looked at Randy and folded his arms. "Orton, this is stupid. You're not gay, you're not into guys; you're just a horny guy, that wants to fall in love. Not that one has anything to do with the other, but for some reason you think sleeping with a guy is going to make a girl fall in love with you. Don't you think it would be better to have a girl that loved you for you and not for who you've slept with?"

Randy slumped against the dresser. "It works for you."

Adam looked confused.

"Copeland, I see how Copani _and_ Cena look at you. They want you; even if John won't fucking admit it. You got two people in love with you and you're gay. I'm a good guy, I may not be that smart, but I can read people and it's like girls don't even take that into consideration. I'm known for a good time; chicks want to fuck me. And I don't mind that at all. Actually, it's flattering, not to mention that on a good night, I can have up to four of 'em. Although my personal best was in Santa Fe, I went to this party and fucked like 8 girls…it was great. I called in sick the next day, because my dick was so sore…"

"The point Orton, stick to the point." Adam interrupted.

"What was I talking about?"

"Falling in love, girls…only wanting sex…" Adam said rolling his hand to motion for Randy to continue.

"Oh yeah. Well chicks just want to fuck me and I want to fuck them too, but it's like sometimes I hope that I'll turn a girl out and she'll fall in love with me."

Adam laughed. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Love and sex have nothing to do with each other. It's great to have sex with someone you love, but you can't make someone love you by having sex with them." Suddenly, Adam's words meant more to him than they did to Randy. He had been trying to make John feel something about him that he simply didn't. Adam confused a great friendship and an amazing sexual relationship with John, for love. Here he was telling Randy that he needed to stop thinking with his dick and start with his heart and he was doing the same thing. It all made sense. He needed to find Mark and make it right.

"You know, the one girl that loved me, I never touched her." Randy slumped down to the floor. "I'm not good at this whole relationship thing. I know how to give a girl at least three orgasms before I have one, but I don't know how to be a boyfriend."

My ears immediately perked up. Three orgasms, before he goes once! Oh my goodness, I really need to be human!

"And you think being gay will make it easier? Look at me Orton; I'm just as fucked up in the love department as you are. Guys don't make it easier; they just add another layer of complication on the situation."

"Well, if I can't be gay how else do I get a chick to love me?"

"I don't know…maybe try to get to know her before you take her to bed."

Randy was dumbfounded. "Really? That shit works? What the fuck do you talk about?"

"Try talking about her and the things that she likes. See what she's interested in and maybe you'll have something in common. You can always build on that. The best relationships start as friendships."

"Sounds like you know what _you _need to do." Randy said raising his eyes to meet Adam's.

Adam smiled at Randy. "Thanks Orton."

Randy waved his hand and watched Adam leave his room. In his own little backward way, he had solved yet another problem. I truly believe Randy is an Idiot Savant; how else could he be so good at relationships, but so incredibly dumb the rest of the time?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so since Randy's Hallmark moment, I felt sorry for him.

As you know, Wisdom had been MIA and well, Randy was sad and lonely. Plus, my friend Compassion was on watch that evening and she owed me a favor for that whole Kolbe Bryant thing. So with a blind eye from the Board, I decided to do something nice for Randy. That's all it was supposed to be, a friendly gesture.

Before I tell you what I did, how many of you know what a wet dream is? We divine creatures think it's funny the way the humans make up all of these excuses for things you really know nothing about. I've heard that wet dreams are your brains playing out sexual fantasies as you sleep. Bullshit! Wet dreams are nothing more than us fucking with you.

So now it was Randy's turn. And let me tell you, he definitely gives three to one.

It started simple enough; he was laying there, gently humming in his sleep. I couldn't resist touching him and planting imagines in his mind. But more than what I was allowing him to see; he could feel it, I mean actually, really feel it. To this day I can't explain it; he's a fucking brainless freak of nature. But, believe me when I say that I had the most amazing sexual experience with a human that I've ever had.

When it was over, I laid beside him and felt him breathing on me. I knew that I had to leave, it wasn't right. I shouldn't have done it, but he was lonely and truthfully, so was I. There was something about him that made me want to stay though.

He clutched his pillow, not knowing it was actually me and he whispered, "Don't go…please, don't go."

How could I leave then? I let Randy hold me, or his pillow in his reality and I wanted him to never let me go. And here he thought it was just a dream; but it was so much more for me. And that's when I knew…I was falling in love with Randy Orton.

Well, enough of this sappy shit, I still need to tell you about Mark and Mickie and let's not forget about John and Christy. But right now, I've got a date with Randy; and he's asleep…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I think I'm winding this one down. Only a few chapters to tie up the loose ends. Sorry it's taken me so long to post, I've been painting my house, urgh! _

_Hopefully the final chapters will be done soon._

_Shanny_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer...we've been through it already._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 18

First let me start by saying, I don't care if you don't like that I've developed feelings for Randy. It's not like I can really do something about it anyway. But I can tell you, he's started going to bed as early as 8:30 lately. I wonder why…

Anyway, when we last met, I told you that Mark was going out with Mickie and Adam talked to Randy and tried to sleep with him, which in turn made Randy realize that he's not gay, but not before Adam realized that sex does not make a relationship. Now, I promised, I would get to Christy. I was dreading this part, because I hate her. Any time she's in the room, I get an attitude. She's such a bitch.

Ok, so I'll start with John and then ease into Mark. Boy, I'd like Mark to ease into me. I know, I can't have 'em all. But, they all sleep and well, I've visited quite a few human men in my day. Mark may have been one of them; you'll never know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time since John had seen Christy, he didn't think she was beautiful. Maybe it was because she was crying and frankly she's an ugly crier. Or maybe it was because she continuously hurt him. He couldn't stand it any more. She had pushed him, right into Adam's bed. And even though he hated Mark, he felt bad. For what he'd done was no different than Christy marrying Nash.

"You did what?" Christy was shocked. John told her about Adam. "So he's the other woman."

"What are you talking about?" He was beaten, defeated; there was no more fight left in ole John Cena.

Christy sat down solemnly next to John on the bed. "I knew it had to be another woman…that's why you never asked me to stay."

John didn't know what she was talking about. "I never asked you to go."

"Johnny, do you really think I would have left if you would have asked me to stay? Everything I've done was to get your attention."

John felt himself getting angry. He's not one to deal with games. "To get my attention? So marrying Nash and fucking two guys, that was all a show for me? Wow, I didn't know you cared. I can't wait to see what you get me for my birthday."

"Stop it." She demanded. She hated when John got sarcastic. "When I told you I was taking the gig at TNA, all I wanted was for you to say don't go. But instead you pretended it was fine, you told me we could make it work. You didn't care enough to try to be with me."

"Are you fucking mental? What the fuck are you talking about? I loved you; I told you every fucking day that I loved you. But _you_ chose your career over me. We could've made it work, but _you _stopped trying."

"Dammit John, not everybody is good at this Cloak and Dagger shit. I wanted you to ask me to stay. I would've given it all up for you. The phone works both ways. You didn't call, probably because you were fucking Adam." She wiped the tears falling from her face. "Nash was nice to me and when _you_ stopped trying, we started dating. I told him that I was going to end my contract early and _he_ asked me to stay. He loves me, I know that and not because he tells me all the time; he shows me. When I told you I was marrying him, I wanted you to say, don't. But you didn't…you fucked me and left. And then at my party, you had the chance to tell him that you still loved me; but you didn't. You fucked me and left. And maybe if I didn't have to chase your ass around here, I wouldn't have ended up with Randy and that other guy."

"Shelton. His fucking name is Shelton." John got off the bed. Suddenly sitting so close to Christy made him want to vomit. "And don't come to me with this bullshit. You want me to be something I'm not. I'm not the type that's gonna beg you to be with me. I'm not in the business of keeping some chick if she don't wanna be kept. You fucked Copani when we were together, you were fucking Nash…and now Randy and a guy that you don't even remember his fucking name. Don't tell me, this shit was my fault. You didn't love me enough to give me a chance."

"How could you fuck Adam?"

It was at this point that I was rooting for John to punch her out. I knew that John's hot button was his sexuality and boy I was begging for her to push it.

"I don't know."

That wasn't the answer I wanted. I wanted to see teeth rolling on the floor and a mop of red hair flying backward due to the impact.

"All I know is Copeland was there when you left. He was there when you stopped calling. He was there when you were fucking Copani. He was there when you were marrying Nash. He was there when you fucked Randy and Shelton. He's always been there and I've treated him like shit because I was hung up on you."

"But he's a guy. I've been with you long enough to know you're not gay. What is it about him? What's he got that I don't have?" She was sobbing so much, that _I_ wanted to punch her. I hate weak women.

"He's got a fucking heart."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So it looked like John was well on his way to loving Adam. Yea, the Board was going to be so happy. But I couldn't be, because there was still Mark. I knew he loved Adam; I just hoped that Adam would do the right thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickie James made it back into Mark's apartment. She was hoping to score; she's really like the female version of Randy, but she has a brain. Their date went well; she had invited herself back to Mark's. And now, they sat talking. Well he was talking; she was too busy noticing the length between his palm and the tip of his middle finger. You do know that's how to judge a man's size, right. Well Mark has huge hands.

"So, you and Adam still seeing each other?" I like the way she works. She cuts straight to the point.

Mark shook his head. He didn't want to talk about Adam, but that's all she'd been talking about all night. "We weren't seeing each other. He was trying to make somebody jealous and I was helping out."

"Bullshit. You got a thing for him." Very keen, I like this Mickie girl.

Mark tried to avoid her eyes. "I don't. I'm not gay."

Mickie raised an eyebrow. "Since when does love care what gender the other person is?" She looked at Mark's face. "I saw you kiss him; that wasn't acting. You really care about him don't you?"

"Yeah well, he doesn't care about me. So, now I'm here with you." Mark scooted over closer to Mickie on the couch. He had every intension of fucking Adam right out his system. And Mickie was the person that he was going to unleash his frustration on, I'm sure she didn't mind.

Ever so swiftly, Mark captured Mickie's lips and trapped her in the Orton Oral Gratifier. Randy's kiss was amazing and Mark wanted to try it on someone else.

Mickie was stunned and she pulled away with a smile. "You been kissing Orton?" She'd been on the receiving end of that kiss by the master a few times. She knew it well.

Mark laughed. It had been a while since he really laughed and it felt good. "He might have given me a few tips."

"Look Mark, I really like you. You seem like a really good guy. But I don't want to be here if you don't want me here. I'm not a clean up kinda girl. If you want to be with Adam, you should tell him."

Mark sat back and sighed. "He doesn't care. And I'm not going to spend my life waiting around for him."

"He does care. Call it womanly intuition, but I can tell. He looks at you, like he cares about your opinion; he kissed you like he wanted your knees to buckle. It may not be love, but he cares."

The more she talked, the more I liked her. I decided that if that whole Adam and Mark thing didn't pan out, Mickie would be a good substitute.

"You know, Smiles is the first person I met here. He was so nice to me. He's one of the few people that don't expect anything from me…he just generally likes being around me."

"And did you take that acceptance and make it something more?"

Mark rubbed his forehead as he tried to think. "I don't know. All I know is when I spent the night with him, it just felt right."

"Did you sleep with him?" Mickie asked excitedly. She was getting all kinds of pictures of the different positions they could've been in, in her head.

"No. We didn't have sex, it was better. Just waking up with him was better."

A sudden knock at the door ruined this midnight confession. Of all the lousy timing...

"Yeah?" Mark called from the couch.

"Copani, I need to talk to you." Adam called from outside the door.

Instantly Mark's heart started to race. He didn't want to face Adam, not now.

As he started to get off the couch, Mickie stopped him and whispered. "Let's find out if he cares."

"What?" Mark whispered.

Mickie pulled off Mark's shirt and her own. She pulled her bra straps down and tousled her hair, before sprawling herself on the couch. "Go get the door." She whispered again.

"Why?" Mark whispered back. "Hold on a minute." He yelled so Adam could hear him.

Mickie reached over unbuttoned Mark's jeans. "Trust me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know, I really should start carrying a microwave with me. This already popped popcorn isn't very good. But dammit, a good show deserves snacks and this was one I didn't want to miss.

Mark made his way to the door, still unsure of Mickie's plan, but I knew exactly what she had in mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look Smiles, this isn't a good time." Mark said opening the door a crack.

"Too bad. We need to talk." Adam said walking in the apartment anyway.

Adam was shocked by seeing Mickie half naked on the couch. He turned to Mark and lowered his eyes. He was hurt, he was ashamed, and he was embarrassed. But he needed to talk. "I'm sorry Mickie, but I need to talk to him." He said calmly.

Mark walked over and sat next to Mickie. "Whatever you say, you can say it in front of her. She knows about the plan."

_He told her about the plan_…how could Mark have betrayed Adam's trust like that? He really didn't know her like that. But Adam sucked it up. "Look Copani...Mark, I fucked up. I fucked up big time. I was so busy trying to make John, fall in love with me that I used you and your feelings for me to get my way."

"Holy shit! Cena's gay? Oh my God, this is so fucking good." Mickie squealed sitting up.

Adam looked confused. "I though you told her."

"I didn't name names." Mark replied shaking his head.

"Oh, well, I was wrong and I never should have taken advantage of our friendship like that. Then I found out how you felt and it scared me. I'm so use to chasing a guy that I didn't know what to do when one actually chased me. Do you know what's like? To want someone so bad, because you know they'll never want you back? It's safe; because you go into it knowing that you're gonna get hurt. And because you expect it, it doesn't hurt so much when it happens." Adam started to pace the room, I think he'd been hanging out with Randy too much. "But then you came along and I knew that if I let something happen with you, that you could really hurt me. Not like the kind of hurt that I expect from John, but the like the kind that I don't think I could recover from."

Mark was a conflicting ball of emotions. Finally, Adam was telling him how he felt. But, Adam still had a thing for John. And Mickie's black laced bra was slightly diverting his attention. He _was _a man. "What are saying Smiles?" Mark asked confused.

Adam sat on the coffee table in front of Mark. "I don't know what I'm saying. All I know, is you are my best friend and I don't want to lose that. You mean more to me than anything. I need to have you around and I'm afraid that if we get into a relationship and it ends, I'm going to lose you. I don't think I could get over that."

Adam was too near. Suddenly Mickie was obsolete. "Why would it end?"

"Because, people can't love me. I hurt people, without even trying. I hurt Jay, with Shannon Moore; that's why he turned to Rey. I hurt you by sleeping with John. I didn't even mean it. It's like when I hurt, I have to hurt back…but I always hurt the wrong people."

Mark reached out to catch the tear rolling down Adam's face. It was like second nature, a reflex if you will. And Mickie wasn't in much better shape. It was beautiful and she loved every minute of it.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Mark said still touching Adam's face.

"But it still happened. I couldn't take seeing that look on your face again. But now, it's too late." Adam looked over at Mickie and smiled. He stood up before addressing her. "You be good to my best friend. He's a good guy."

And with that, Adam was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So if you're as confused as I was, good. I didn't know what Adam's heart to heart meant. Did he want Mark or was he leaving Mark? I found out the answer, but right now I have to go, so I'll tell you later.

I'm doing a lecture on dealing with stupid charges. Somehow, I've become a guru since dealing directly with Randy. If only they knew, what I do to him, when he doesn't talk, I'm sure my seminars would always be packed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note: Just when I thought I knew who I wanted Adam to end up with, I changed my mind. So I'm taking suggestions. I've got two endings in mind...one with Mark one with John. You tell me who you want and the winner gets their man. I'm conflicted. At first I wanted to make everyone happy, but now that my John muse is coming around, I really don't know what I want. Help!_

_Shanny_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer...you know it by heart._

Chapter 19

Well welcome back. We're moving right along. As some of you might already know, my hearing date has been scheduled for November 24, so that doesn't leave us a lot of time for me to tell you the rest of the story.

Now, I've decided that all of you have been supportive in one way or another; and since I can only have five witnesses testify, I want everyone to feel involved. So, I've decided to include this small survey that you will need to answer and forward it to me via email. I'll take the surveys with me and they can be submitted as character references. See, I'm always thinking. Although, I'd like for you to attach comments, I doubt if the Board will read them all. So, just circle your answer and if you must submit any additional comments, please do so on a separate sheet of paper.

I tried to make the questions as simple as possible and not lead you in your decisions in any way. But do remember, that one day, I may be charged with helping you and well, it would be unfortunate if some of these questions weren't answered properly. If you need my assistance in how to answer, please email me.

You may want to wait until you find out how it ends, before submitting this document. But remember, I need to have in my file by November 20, just to ensure it gets to the proper channels before the Hearing. Oh, and those of you who will be testifying, I'll get in touch with you next week to tell what to say during your testimony.

_Please circle the answer that is closest to how you feel:_

_Question 1_

_Do you think Serendipity is guilty of breaking the rules set forth by the Board? _

_No No_

_Question 2_

_Do you think Serendipity is guilty of Withholding Information Pertinent to the Case from the Board?_

_No No_

_Question 3_

_Do you think Serendipity in any way violated the Muse/Human contract, by Watching and Participating in any sexual acts?  
No No_

_Question 4_

_If given the same chance, would you have touched Randal Keith Orton while in his search for the perfect orgasm, when he was naked, sprawled out on a bed, completely wanton and there was no one else around to tell you that it was wrong; when really all you wanted to know was if his muscles would feel as good against your skin as they looked. And he didn't complain, but instead thanked you and left his already blank mind open for you to come in and do it again, repeatedly?_

_Yes Yes _

_Question 5_

_Do you feel that Serendipity was unrightfully set up by her siblings and other divine creatures that are destined to make her look like a failure?_

_Yes Yes_

_Question 6_

_Do you think that Serendipity had anything to do with the Series of Unfortunate Events?_

_No No_

_Question 7_

_Do you feel that Serendipity has persuaded you in anyway to take her side or is guilty of coercion dealing with your testimony?_

_No No_

_Question 8_

_Are you happy, that Adam's happy? Even if the methods used were unorthodox?_

_Yes Yes_

_Question 9 – Optional_

_Do you think that Serendipity's efforts were stellar and she should get her powers upgraded, not be merged with Fate and receive a bigger office with a view of the ocean?_

_Yes Yes_

_Any and all comments must be sent to Serendipity **before** they reach the Board to be reviewed for accuracy._

_Signature_

Oh, I almost forgot to recap…John told Christy off and admitted to sleeping with Adam. Mark almost slept with Mickie, but didn't because Adam came in confessing his sins. Adam was still confused about Mark. And then there was my Randy, happily getting seduced every night in his sleep.

So now that the formalities are out of the way, let me get back to the story. This is the part that I really like, because it gave me insight on both John and Mark. It's not often that they were together without Adam around. But finally, I managed to find out what exactly was in both men's hearts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark held his breath and counted to ten. He had been going over what he was going to say in his mind all day. Finally, he had gotten up the nerve to do it. It was time to confront John. He let out a cleansing breath and knocked softly on the door. To his surprise, John didn't seem angry that he was there. "I need to talk to you." Mark said abruptly before walking past John, into his room.

John looked at Mark and clinched his jaw. He didn't have anything to say to the man, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before Mark had something to say to him. And although he didn't know what Mark was going to tell him, he knew he wouldn't like it. "What?"

Mark looked for a place to sit, but opted to lean up against the small bureau. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at John. I was as happy as a pig in shit. If these two came to blows, there would be no one to stop them. "What are you intensions with Smiles?" Mark asked coldly. He was ready for an all out battle.

John huffed and sat on the bed directly across from Mark. "That's none of your fucking business." John's response was cool. He wasn't going to let Mark get to him.

"Smiles _is_ my fucking business." Mark pursed his lips and thought about how he could make John understand. "You don't get it, do you? He's my best friend…he's a good guy. I don't want him to get hurt, but that's all you seem to do."

John lowered his head. Mark was right, he always hurt Adam. "I don't mean to."

"I don't give a fuck if you mean it or not. The fact is you do. How much do you think he can take? Why are you playing these fucking games with him? He's in love with you." Although Mark didn't want to give Adam over to John, he wanted Adam to be happy.

John understood completely. Mark was doing something, that John didn't think that he would be capable of himself. He was bowing out. Mark stood before him and took himself out the competition for Adam. To say that John was humbled would be an understatement. "You really love him don't you?"

Mark didn't hesitate. "Yeah…I do. I don't understand why you don't."

"It's not easy, you know." John didn't know why, but he felt like he owed Mark an explanation. "I always been this tough guy. I got brothers, a lot of 'em, and they expect to me to be a certain way. Then when I got here, I got pushed to be a champion. People think that I gotta be this macho guy all the time. But you wanna know something? I feel just like everybody else does. Only I can't show it, because Cena men don't show their feelings."

Mark looked at John like that was biggest crock of shit he'd ever heard. "Well too fucking bad. Look, we all had shitty childhoods. We all come to this business thinking we have to be the baddest fuckers here. But not all of us have to treat people that care about us, like shit." Mark ran his fingers through his hair to try to calm himself. "You have to be the luckiest son of a bitch on the fucking planet. You're at the top of your game, you got money and people fucking love you. But the most important thing you have…is Adam. He loves you, John. He fucking adores you."

John was uneasy. Facing his feelings was one thing. It was something completely different to talk about them to someone else. "What you want me to say? That we'll get together and live happily ever after? My life don't work like that. No matter what I feel about him, I can't show nobody. I gotta to keep it close."

"Do you love him?"

"Do it matter?"

"Answer the question, Cena."

"It ain't like we could be together, like he wants, if I did."

"Do…you…love…him?"

John couldn't escape answering. Mark put him on the spot. "Yes."

"Then why can't you be together? No matter what anybody says to you or how they feel about you being with him, you know at the end of the day, that you're in love with someone that loves you just as much. You should be bouncing off the fucking walls."

"I can't love him, don't understand that? He's a fucking man!" John really needs to learn to get in touch with his feelings. Every emotion he has seems to be expressed through anger. I don't like that.

Mark shook his head. "That's a technicality. What if he was a woman that was Black or Chinese…would it matter then?"

"That's different; people accept interracial relationships all the time. Besides, you can't control what race you are."

"And Smiles can control the fact that he's a man? What do you want? Do you want him to have an operation for you; make himself a woman before you can show him affection? You are a selfish bastard, did you know that? Smiles, loves you…he accepts you for who you are, even through all of your many flaws and the fucked up view of relationships that you have. He sees past all of that shit and he still wants to be with you."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I just can't change who I am for him. Even if I do have feelings for him, I can't just give up everything that I know to make him happy."

"Bullshit! Because I would do it in a fucking heartbeat. Nothing and I mean nothing, makes me happier than to see him smile. And if that meant, I had to listen to assholes like Hunter for the rest of my life, I would. Because you know what, seeing Adam hurt is worse than anything that assholes like Hunter could ever say to me."

"What do you want Copani? You want a pissing contest? Did you come here to tell me that I ain't good enough for him? I know you care about him; I'm sorry that I had sex with him and you saw it. But what else can I say to you, but I'm sorry?"

Mark couldn't believe John. He still didn't get it. "See that's the difference between us. I would never apologize for making love to him. I never got the chance to show him how much I care about him. But I'll tell you this; if the tables were turned, there is no way in hell I would apologize for it."

John felt himself teetering between guilt and anger. He couldn't decide which one he needed to express. "Congratulations, you just proved that you're a better man than me. I let a man fuck me. In my world that makes me a fag. I can justify fucking _him_ and spin it enough that I still come out looking like a man. But I can't justify the fact that I let him fuck me…and the fucked up part is I liked it."

"We all got demons. I ain't never been in love with a man before either. Hell, I never felt this way about a woman before. But it doesn't matter. I love him enough to say the hell with it and just let myself be happy when I'm with him. Can you do that? Can you let yourself be happy with him? Because if you can't, leave him alone. When you hurt, you hurt him; when he's hurt, it hurts me. Adam's smile is the most important thing in the world to me and you better do everything in your power to make sure he smiles all the fucking time."

John sat back down defeated. He could see why Adam had feelings for him too. Mark was a good man, with a good heart and most importantly, John knew that Mark could give Adam everything that he couldn't; no matter how much he may have wanted to. "In your eyes, am I ever going to be good enough for him?"

Mark's voice was painfully low. It hurt him to give up, but he knew he had to. "I don't know. But I trust Smiles enough to hope that you are. If he sees something in you, then I have to believe there's something there. He wants you…he loves you. Now all you have to do is love him back." Mark started toward the door. He had done what he came to do. There was nothing else that needed to be said.

Before he reached for the handle John spoke. "He's lucky you know." John had actual tears falling from his eyes. "He's lucky to have you in his life. I don't know if I can love him like you do."

Mark tried to choke back his own emotion. He turned back to John. "You don't have to. If he wanted my love, he would have chosen me. You're what he wants; just make sure he's happy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I decided now that I loved both Mark and John. And truthfully, I would be happy with either for Adam. John was complicated, but he did love Adam in his own way. He wasn't about to wear his heart on his sleeve. But that didn't mean that he didn't care.

Mark was a sweet man with a big heart. He loved Adam with every ounce of his soul. But his love scared Adam. And I could understand, because his type of love was all consuming. It was the type that you can easily lose your self in; and that's not always a good thing. For when it ends, it's mind blowing. People have lost their lives from losing that kind of love.

So, when we meet again, remind me to tell you about Adam's confrontation with John. It really solidified what I was thinking. But for now, just know that John listened to every word Mark said. And he decided that he had to do the right thing for Adam; even if it meant that John's life would never be the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note: I still don't know what I want to do, but in my head, the characters are making choices for Adam. I know that he has to make a choice, so I'm depending on you to help me out. I got a suggestion to do alternate endings. It's something I thought about. But I'm not because in the spin off, Adam and who ever he ends up with are going to help Randy. So I have to have him with someone._

_Shanny_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

First, I would like to thank Lil' Idiot Princess for being the only one to comment on my survey. The rest of you think this is a joke. My career is on the line and no one but her, I'm assuming it's a her, took the time to read over the questions and understand that I'm only trying to save my job. And while we're on the subject, what kind of name is Lil' Idiot Princess? I mean really, your screen names…

Anyway, since we're gathered, we've got a lot to do and a little time. There's still more turmoil in the works. But there is a silver lining to this cloud. I always thought that was a stupid saying. Clouds aren't lined with anything; besides, if they were lined with silver, they'd fall out of the sky. Where do you humans come up with your euphemisms?

Well then, let's get started…Mark graciously bowed out to John. And really that's all that happened.

I could tell you that Adam was wallowing in self pity, but that would make it sound like I didn't know what I was doing. So, I'll skip that part. I could also tell you that Randy, spent hours practicing how to talk to a girl on a date. I really don't know why, it's not like he was known for talking anyway.

So, I've set the scene, let's press on…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What should have been a relaxing five days in Kentucky; that sounds stupid doesn't it? Kentucky…relaxing? Anyway, after what should been a relaxing 5 days, it was finally time for the Super Show. As if Adam's life needed more drama, he found himself in the same room with everyone that he did not want to see.

Usually, locker-rooms were just a place for the guys to change in and out of their clothes and talk about whatever shit was on their minds. But today, this particular locker-room seemed to be Adam's version of _This is Your Life_.

To start, standing only one row of lockers away from him was Rey Mysterio…and Jay. Jay had come to check out the match and to check out his boyfriend. It seems that TNA's show wasn't until the next day, so he had some time off. And although Jay wanted Adam to understand why he lied about Rey, he couldn't bring himself to face him.

Jay was hurt, because Adam had cheated on him. He knew that Adam's brief affair with Shannon Moore was nothing serious. He'd even forgiven Adam for his mistake, but there was a part of Jay that didn't trust Adam anymore. And then there was Rey; so cute and small, with just the right amount of heat and sex appeal, that soon Jay didn't feel betrayed by Adam at all. He no longer felt betrayed because he was now the betrayer. When he left, he lied and said that he didn't want a long distance relationship. The truth was he saw going to TNA was a way to make a clean break from Adam Copeland.

So, Adam's former lover and one time best friend were only a few feet away from him, and there was nothing he could say to them. More guilty than hurt, Adam chose to pretend that neither man existed.

To add insult to injury, Shannon Moore's locker was at the end of the row from Adam's. You know Fate was all over that one. Normally Super Shows don't have ECW there, too. But no, she's a busy bitch...she wanted Adam to squirm.

Shannon was nice guy; he had been friends with Jeff Hardy for years. Adam was friends with Matt Hardy and naturally, the four hung out. During his brief relationship with Shannon, Adam had promised Shannon that he would leave Jay for him. He had no intensions of leaving Jay; he loved Jay. But there was something about Shannon. He had such an innocent face and a sweet Southern drawl that drove Adam absolutely insane. Shannon's feelings toward Adam were known by everyone. And he was hurt badly, when Adam told him that he was leaving him, because Jay found out. Shannon was actually the first to leave for TNA. Being around Adam was too hard. But as soon as Jay showed up, Shannon jumped ship again. He now wrestles for ECW, because neither Adam nor Jay dare go to the ECW camp. Oh, don't worry, Shannon's happy now. He found a wonderfully strange relationship with RVD. Who would have known that he was gay? I guess that ponytail should have beeen a clue. But still, it hurt Shannon that Adam never apologized.

Adam felt the walls closing in on him. Two men that he had wronged were within 20 feet of him. No wonder his life was shit. Karma is a bitch. She really is you know. She's always thinking she's better than everybody else. We had a falling out over this whole Wisdom/Libido thing. Can you believe she took his side? She justified him cheating on me with what I was doing to Randy. I swear they give powers to just anyone these days.

John's locker was one row ahead of Adam's. And although he couldn't see him from where he stood, he could hear his voice. John was laughing with Hunter; he was acting like nothing happened between them. Truthfully, Adam had mixed feelings. John had allowed Adam to take him; that's a huge step for anybody, but there John was playing it off as if nothing had gone on.

Adam dared not walk in John's direction. He didn't know what to expect. Would John be angry because he gave himself so willingly to another man? Or, would John continue to ignore him, which would hurt more. At least if he were angry, he would acknowledge Adam's presence. But as it stood, Adam had neither spoken to nor heard from John since that day.

As Fate would have it, to Adam's left, sat Mark. It appears that she had cooked up some crap for the OVW guys to do job to the mid-card level wrestlers tonight; so now you know why he was in the building. I swear I wish I was an only child!

Mark looked tired and worn down. Adam missed his friend, but he knew that Mark was trying to get on with his life. Of all of the men in this locker room that Adam did not want to see, Mark was the one that made him the most uncomfortable. But, even though he didn't want to see Mark, he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Hey." Mark said casually, only taking a second to glance at Adam before he opened his locker.

Adam shifted uncomfortably and spoke in Mark's general direction. "You looked good out there tonight." He had never found it difficult to talk to Mark before, but now, everything was contrived.

Mark smirked and began to refold his already folded socks. "Thanks." His reply was about as genuine as Adam's comment. He too was struggling for something to say. "You wrestling tonight?"

Adam sighed and leaned against the lockers. "No. Just talking shit to Cena. Same ole, same ole." Adam wondered how it was going to be. He had to work with John tonight. The last time they had words in the ring there was too much truth to what they were saying.

Just as Mark opened his mouth to let Adam know that they were alright, Randy's grinning face appeared behind Adam. "Hey, guess what?"

Adam smiled at Mark before turning to Randy. That smile was still beautiful, even though there was pain behind it. No matter, because Mark's heart still jumped.

"So, I'm taking Ashley out after the show and I wrote down a list of things to talk to her about." Randy said going through his bag to find his list.

Mark raised his eyebrows. Thank God for Randy, he made it easy for Mark to divert his attention from Adam. "Ashley? I though she was messing with Hardy."

"Yeah, well…she heard about the little Legend and she asked me out." Randy looked at Adam and nodded. "I can't promise that I'm not gonna fuck her, but I'm gonna try not to."

Randy looked over at Mark. "How'd it go with Mickie? Did you do that left thigh thing? That shit was good right?"

Mark shared an uncomfortable look with Adam. "I didn't sleep with her. We just talked." He unfolded and refolded the socks, again. "It was an _interesting _night."

Adam didn't want to think about what he walked in on when he went to Mark's. He wanted to change the subject and fast. "So, what's on the list?"

"Oh, right. Um, I figured I'd start with the subtle differences between doggie style and froggy style. Then we'd move into which is better, traditional riding or reverse cowboy. And maybe over dessert, we can talk about the 5 different uses for the tongue during foreplay…" Randy flipped his paper over to read the back.

"Um, ok. Orton, why is everything on that list about sex? There's more to a conversation than that." Adam said shaking his head.

Randy was a lost cause. No matter what he thought about, it always came back to sex. Randy was truly a foolish man with a very large penis. "Look man, I'm trying here. When I see a girl, I think about what she would look like with her legs pressed up by her face." Randy's face broke down into a childlike pout and he whined. "I don't know how to talk to a girl."

Mark laughed at his friend. "What about movies? You watch movies right? Talk about the ones you like."

"Ok. I like Inside Seka, Deep Throat, Fritz the Cat…oh and The Bare Bitch Project." Randy started to write these movies on his paper as well. He was sure that Ashley would be dazzled by how much of a conversationalist he was.

Mark couldn't control his laughter. "Do you like _anything _else but fucking porn?"

Randy blushed. "I like Aladdin."

Adam turned to his friend in disbelief. "Aladdin?"

Randy shrugged; he didn't see anything wrong with the film. In his mind it was fine piece of cinema. "That Princess Jasmine's fucking hot!"

"It's a fucking cartoon." Adam smiled shaking his head.

It was good to see the three of them together again. Even if things still weren't right with Mark and Adam, it was good that they had this moment to forget about it all and just be friends.

The good old times, were interrupted when John walked up to Adam. Immediately Mark dropped his eyes and turned his head. He couldn't watch John…not with Adam. He wanted no part in whatever he was going to do. Because he knew no matter how hard he tried, John would end up hurting Adam. Mark couldn't stand by and watch it.

John's palms were sweaty and his heart felt like it was in his throat. But he was going to confront Adam. "Hey…can we, um, can I talk you later?" He was acting uncharacteristically. His voice was low and his eyes were fixed on Adam's shoes. John Cena has always been a proud man, and right now, he looked like an insecure child.

But Adam wasn't letting him off so easy. His face grew impatient. He hadn't heard from John in 3 days and now suddenly he wanted to talk. Well fuck that. "No." Adam replied coldly.

John let out a huffed breath and cracked an embarrassed smile. "Fine. I'll do it now." He shuffled his feet and stood in front of Adam. "I, um…I" It was harder than he thought. He was bumbling his words. There has never been a woman on the planet that made John sweat, but Adam Copeland, had rivers running in John's hands. "I…" John looked to his left and his right. There were so many people around. This would have been much easier if Adam had let him do this when it was just them.

Mark slammed his locker shut and stormed toward the showers. He'd had enough. If he were John coming to claim Adam, he wouldn't care if was in front of the whole arena. Yet, John made it seem like the 12 people in the locker-room, were his judge and jury.

Adam watched Mark walk away and without looking at John, he spoke. "What John? You what?" He folded his arms and leaned back on the lockers.

John searched for what he could say that started with an I. I love you, I want you, I want to give us a try, I think you have a beautiful smile. I like the conditioner your using…any of those would have worked. But instead he chickened out. "I'm gonna go easy on you tonight."

"Pussy." Randy said quietly shaking his head. "Look, save the good shit until I get back." He patted John's shoulder and headed out of the locker-room.

John watched Randy walk away before he turned back to Adam. Adam had started to move toward the walk way. He wasn't interested in discussing the details of their time in the ring with John. But he felt John's hand touch his arm.

John swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He led himself with his heart and kissed Adam. To say that Adam was expecting that is like saying, Randy has a Ph.D. I couldn't believe it! John kissed Adam in front of the lock-room! Granted, it wasn't a tongue down your throat kind of a kiss, but it was a kiss, nonetheless.

John opened his eyes and smiled at Adam. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He held Adam's hands in his own and looked into his eyes. "I used you to make the pain from Christy stop. It wasn't fair, I was wrong and I'm sorry." If John was trying to be poetic in expressing his affection, he really needed to take lessons from Mark. But it was valiant effort for John, and I will give him credit for it.

Adam on the other hand, was not so pleased. "You're unbelievable. You ruined what may have been my one chance at being happy and you think 'I'm sorry' and a kiss is going to make that all better?"

John's eyes darted from side to side. What else was he supposed to do? He'd done everything that Adam asked him for. He'd kissed him, he'd kissed him in public, he'd let Adam have him. What else? Suddenly John felt like he was going to be sick. This time, it wasn't embarrassment; it was the fear that Adam didn't want him anymore.

He had to do whatever it took, for Adam to understand. "You were right; about everything. I didn't respect you, I didn't respect _us_. I treated you like you were second best." John started to pace the floors, which brought Hunter out of his cave to view the spectacle happening around the corner from his locker. "You tried your best to make me happy and to ease my pain. And all I did was hurt you." John wasn't going to cry, but the pained look on Adam's face made him want to. "But you were wrong about one thing." He walked over to Adam and touched his palm to Adam's cheek. "I do love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was at this time that I could no longer watch the train wreck that was about to occur. I had to check on Mark. I knew his heart was breaking; only I didn't know it was that bad…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark stood just outside the showers. He could hear everything, because John and Adam stood on the other side of the wall from him. He heard John tell Adam that he loved him. And as soon as those words came out, he felt the sting in his eyes that could only match the clawing in his heart.

He gave up Adam. How could he give up Adam? That whole if you love something set it free line, is bullshit! Whoever came up with that shit needs to be shot. If you love something, you don't set it free, you fight for it.

But there was no fight left in Mark. Adam had told him time and time again that he didn't want him, he wanted John. And more than his own happiness, he wanted Adam to be happy. But if Adam was happy with John, then why did he feel so bad?

Mark turned on the shower. There was no need to hear anything more. He let the hot water run over his face, to hide his tears. Alone in the shower, Mark cried. He had lost Smiles forever, and there was no amount of water in the world that could wash away his pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I fucking knew you were a shit packer too!" Hunter yelled angrily at John. "What the fuck is up with all these fucking homos?"

Hunter's anger is really something that I wanted to deal with personally. I don't him like as it is, but really, he's just rude. I couldn't tell why he was angry. Maybe he likes John? Or maybe he was just an ass.

"Fuck you Hunt!" John shouted giving Hunter a death glare.

By this time, everyone who was in the locker-room was now surrounding Adam and John.

Hunter shook his head. "If this don't beat all. Over here, we got Jay; you use to suck his dick right?" He said looking at Adam. "Oh, but Jaybird ain't worried about that no more, because he got a little piece of Latino Heat, sucking him off now. And who's this? Fucking Fruity-ass Shannon Moore? Oh, but you ain't worried about getting bent over because Van Dammit's doing those fucking splits for you. And now you…you just as fruity as the rest of these fucking faggots." He fixed his eyes solely on John. "You know what's funny? He fucked both of them…so tell me Johnny-boy, he bending you over too?"

John swung so hard that Hunter crashed into the wall. All I could see was the blood coming from Hunter's nose. Finally, someone had shut his ass up.

John looked up and saw Mark standing in the doorway of the shower room. "I can't do this. I tried but I can't put up with people like that." John felt his world spinning out of control. What had he done? For a brief moment, he thought that he really could be with Adam, despite what people said. But in the end, the reality hit him. He would have to fight every waking moment for the rest of life, if were with Adam. "You're the bigger man. You won."

Adam watched John walk out of the locker-room and his world collapse around him. Mark moved on, John tried but failed. He looked and noticed that Shannon and Jay were still by his side, trying to calm him, to reassure him. It hit him hard. No matter how much he had wronged them, they still cared.

"I'm sorry." Adam said in a painful breath as a single tear rolled down his face. I knew that his sorry was directed at Jay for cheating on him. It was directed at Shannon for using him. And it was directed at Mark for loving John.

Adam left the arena and went straight back to his hotel room. He'd deal with the consequences for not making his appearance later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know, every time it seems that Adam's getting closer to finding out who he should be with, something always happens to fuck it up.

I knew that this could go on forever, so I did something that is strictly prohibited. When we get together again, I'll tell you about what I did. You'll finally know how the Board caught me; you'll know why I'm up for suspension. All of the shit so far has only been the tip of the iceberg. Want to know how one muse can fuck everything in her life up? Just wait…

_Author's Note: It seems like you guys are just as torn as I am; but I've gotten some really good advice. I hope to end this in 2 or 3 more chapters. That's if the characters would stop talking to me long enough to let me end it. We'll see..._

_Shanny_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer...same_

_A/N: Only one more chapter for this one and then I'll start, To Kill a Legend: The Randy Orton Story. It will be a spin-off with Serendipity returning to fill you in on the Randy case that she's been talking about throughout this one. I haven't started it yet, but Randy's constantly talking to me, so I hope that you'll like it._

_Oh, and DX Chick...you are my new idol, you took the time to fill out the survey; you are so cool!_

_Immaculata...your shout out meant so much to me. You're wrong, Confide in Me is the BEST slash out there!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 21

As promised, today I will share with you how I possibly ruined my career. But before I get into that, let me first explain what can and can't be done by muses. For this, I'll need to refer back to the Inspiration.

I really can't narrow down a passage, because it's spread throughout, but here a few rules that CAN NOT be broken.

Charges: Under no circumstances is a Virtue ever to reveal themselves or make their presence known.

Finalization: A Virtue is a guider of humans. Because humans are a lesser species, you must take pity on them. A Virtue must never give up on a charge; just as God will never give up on you.

Realization: Virtues must not tell a charge what decision to make. Their job is to lead their charges and help them make their own decision. Expressing your own opinion is cause for immediate suspension.

Can you see where I'm going with this?

Anyway, just so you're caught up…John tried to show Adam he loved him, which made Mark cry and then Hunter went all Gay-Basher on them. John became a coward and left Adam to alone to apologize to Shannon, Jay and Mark. Randy had a date with Ashley where he was going to use his mouth for more than cunilingus…and Adam ditched work.

If you weren't up with the story so far, I'm sure I just confused the hell out of you! No matter, here's what happened next…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam walked through his hotel room solemnly. All he wanted to do was pack up his shit and leave. He had enough of Kentucky, enough of having his feelings see-saw, enough of John _and _Mark. He just wanted out. He opened the door to see none other than Rey Mysterio standing there. Of course Rey would be there…it was a fucked up ending to a fucked up day.

"I just came to see if you were ok." Rey said standing in the middle of Adam's room.

Adam looked at Rey and lowered his eyes. He held no contempt for the man, but on the same token, he wasn't in the mood to deal with him either. "Yeah…I'm fucking great Rey." He rolled his eye out of the shear stupidity of the statement.

Rey walked further into room and looked at Adam intently. "I know this ain't my business. But, John ain't gonna change."

Adam looked blankly. "What?"

"John ain't gonna change. I don't care how much you want him to." Rey rounded the couch and sat, followed by Adam close behind. "You got your life and he got his. You're ok with who you are, but him…it's new to him. He can't wake up tomorrow and be all 'I'm in love with a man and I don't care who knows it.'" Rey leaned back and studied Adam's face. "It's gonna take him time, but even then, he might never come around. You need to ask yourself, is it worth it? Can you live not having an open relationship? Cause if you can't, move on. That's who he is. You need to love him enough to respect that."

Adam didn't know what to say. But in a lot of ways Rey made sense. I always did like Rey…he's so cute.

"Well, like I said…I just came here to see if you were ok." Rey smiled at Adam as he stood to leave.

"Rey…" Adam called after him. "What happened to us? We used to be friends."

"You happened." Rey laughed. "You always do."

I knew that Rey was speaking of Adam's knack of always fucking up. But he'd lost so much already. I wouldn't be doing my job if I let him lose any more. I had really hoped that Adam let Rey's words sink in. For every action there is a reaction. Adam had hurt two people who cared about him deeply, now he was hurting because two people loved him again.

"Thanks Rey."

Rey smiled once more. "Anytime, ese."

"Hey Rey?" Rey stopped in the hallway and turned back to Adam. "Be good to Jay. He deserves it. Just be better than I was."

My heart swelled with so much pride for Adam at that moment. He finally understood what being in love was all about.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Rey said before walking down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched as Adam sat on his couch and started whining about how fucked up his life was. I saw him dial Mark's number and I read the thoughts in his mind. He was going to take Mark to bed, to comfort him from the loss of John. He was going to use him and frankly, I'd had enough. All the pride I had for him a few moments ago, quickly left. How dare he?

I broke all the rules…it had to be done. I wasn't going to take pity on him anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam looked at the half of bottle of Jack Daniels on the table and then back up at the vision in white in front of him. He was sure he was hallucinating. But there I was, in all my glory, hair flapping in the breeze, eyes a blaze of fire…I was pissed.

"I am so sick of listening to you whine! Do you have any idea of what I've been through these past five months with you?"

Adam stared blankly, he was sure he lost his mind.

"And don't look at me like that. For months, I've been listening to you talk about how much you love John. You talk about how selfish he is, how unfairly he treated you…and what are you doing to Mark? You treat him the same way that John treats you!" I was going to lay it all out for Adam whether he wanted to listen it or not.

I watched as he put his head down like a scowled child. I listened to every excuse he made in his mind. "I came to you because you asked for help in finding love. If you wanted help in how to get laid, you should have asked for fucking Libido to be your muse. But I took this job because I believed that you deserved to be happy. Now I fucking regret it."

"I don't know what you want me to do. I love him, but he can't love me."

"Well Mark loves you. If you want to feel the type of love that makes your heart burst, then you should be with him. Because let me tell you, no matter how John tries, he will never love you as much. But if you choose him, don't you dare compare him to John. He will never be John."

I was really getting into it. It's been a long time since I told someone off. "If you want to second guess yourself for the rest of your life, always wonder if you'll be enough, have to watch who you're around before you can hold hands, then by all means go for John." I sat in front of him and looked him in the eye. "Can you do that? You claim to love him; that means despite his faults. He can't be what you want him to be…all he can be is what he is. Is that enough for you? Or does he have to completely change to be good enough for Mr. Adam Copeland?"

I watched Adam's eyes fill with tears. He thought about it before he spoke. "I just want to be happy."

"Well what about them? You are so fucking selfish! One the one hand, you have an amazing friend, who adores you. And you've done nothing but manage to break his heart. You knew that you couldn't love him like you love John. But did that stop you from using him? No…it didn't. Because all you could think about was easing your own pain. On the other hand, you have a former lover, who you vowed if he didn't change to suit _your_ needs, you were leaving him. But did you stop at that? No, you had to enlist your friends to make him jealous. He gave up so much for you tonight. Do you how hard it was for him to tell you that he loves you? All you can think about was that he embarrassed you by walking away!"

"Love isn't supposed to be this hard." He started to cry.

"Where the fuck is that written? Look, it's this simple, make a choice…choose Mark or John or leave them both alone! I won't watch you hurt either of them anymore. I can't. It makes me fucking sick. You wanted John to change for you…well he did. But what have you done to change for him? You want Mark to stay your friend, well stop fucking taking him to bed."

John stood up, with his back arched. I could tell he was in attack mode. "You think this is fun for me? I don't want to hurt anybody. I love John, I do…I love him with everything that I have! But Mark is safe; he makes me feel special…"

"Well fuck me. You deserve every bit of misery that you have right now. You want to be in a physical relationship with John and have him fill all your sexual needs, but you want an emotional one with Mark? You can't them both…you just can't."

It was at this point that I sealed my fate. I broke the Cardinal Rule. "I give up on you; you're on your own. I hope you figure it out, Adam…I really do, but I refuse to stand by and watch as two men's lives are destroyed because you're too wrapped up in your own happiness to give a shit about theirs!"

"Tell me what to do!" He yelled at me.

I stood before him and glared at him one final time. "Fucking grow up!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I don't need to tell you that I was sitting the Director's chair before I had a chance to teleport myself to turn in Adam's file. They had heard those five little words, _I give up on you_.

You really must understand, for Divinity to give up on human, breaks the balance. It allows evil to win. I had shifted the balance between good and evil, between light and dark, between love and destruction.

I didn't do it to out of malice; I did it hoping that Adam would finally make the right choice. I didn't know what that choice was, but I just prayed that whatever it was, he did it with his heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the Director's office, I watch on the big screen TV as Adam sat on his floor, staring at the TV screen. Mark had let himself in and silently sat down next to him. They didn't talk to each other, neither one acknowledged that the other was there. They just both watched the TV as if it were the only thing between them.

After what must have been ten minutes, without words, Adam handed Mark a beer. Mark smirked and opened the bottle. He looked over at Adam, who refused to meet his eyes. And being the remarkable man that he was, he reached over and pulled Adam's head to his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Adam whispered, letting tears roll from his eyes.

Mark sighed, he knew what he had to do. "Go after him Smiles. He makes you happy."

"I don't want to give you up."

"I've had you in my life for so long; even if we're only friends, that's enough for me. It has to be." Mark said stroking Adam's face and closing his eyes against those golden locks. "But just know this; if he ever fucks up again, I'll be here."

Adam leaned into Mark's embrace and kissed him, with every ounce of love that he had for him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy sat on John's bed and sighed. "I told you to save the good shit until I got back." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You really told him? And you really punched Hunter? Man, I wished I could have seen that shit."

John flopped down next to Randy. "Yeah, well, a lot of good it did me. I fucking ran out like a little bitch. I just can't live with everybody knowing."

Randy looked at John and scrunched his brow, "Well why not? Don't they know now? I mean, you told him you loved him in front of the locker-room…that was the hard part. What's so tough now?"

John looked at Randy and smiled. He was right, the hard part was over. All he had to now was stay with Adam. But it was too late, he had walked out. With his eyes fixed on the ceiling he asked Randy a hard question. "Do you think that I could ever be good enough for him?"

Randy shrugged. "Don't know. Just be good enough for you. Copeland said that the best relationships start as friendships. Is he your friend?"

John smiled. "Yeah…my best friend."

"Well what the fuck about me? I thought I was your best friend."

John laughed. "You are, but I thought you gave up on me. You kept running to Adam and Copani with that whole 'gay' thing."

"Oh, I didn't tell you…I'm going to be straight now. I just want someone that will be crazy about me, like Copeland is about you." Randy sat up. "You're lucky, you know that, right?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still didn't know what Adam was going to do. But I did know that it was officially pulled off the case, with strict instructions not to check on him again. But let's be honest, when have I ever followed the rules?

I've really got to get going now…but when we meet again, I'll tell you how it ends. I hope you won't be disappointed, but since I've already gotten sworn affidavits from those of you testifying, it's really too late to change your testimony anyway.

_Author's Note: Ok, the next chapter will be the epilogue. I've taken your advice into consideration and I made a choice. I hope you like it...but I know some of you won't. Thanks for the reviews..._

_Shanny_


	22. Chapter 22

_**This chapter contains sexual content.**_

Epilogue

Well, this is our final meeting. I have to tell you that I am in awe of all of you for sticking with me. You've given me some valuable advice that I will use with future charges. But I ask you, where the fuck were you when all of this Adam shit was going on?

Don't answer that, it's over and done with now. As you know, I normally recap for you, but I won't this time. I just want to tell you what happened…I promise, I'll keep my commentary to a minimum. I don't want it to take too much from the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mickie James sat on the floor listening to Randy complain about how turned off Ashley was by his brilliant conversation. He looked over to her left and noticed the tears pouring out of Mark's eyes as he laughed.

"Well how the hell did I know that she would think The Bare Bitch Project was degrading to women? I mean really, listen to the fucking title." Randy complained. "It's about bare bitches; you should have seen her face, when I popped the DVD in."

Mark shook his head. "And you fucked this guy?" He asked turning to Mickie.

She sat down her drink and looked at the clock. "Look, I got an early flight, so I'm gonna call it a night." She leaned over and kissed Mark softly on the lips. "Will you call me later?"

Mark nodded. He liked Mickie; maybe not as a steady girlfriend, but she was cool.

Randy sat down on the couch before she had a chance to get up. He let out a frustrated growl. "I still didn't get laid tonight. This being friends first shit, fucking blows."

"Well, I got a few hours." Mickie said with a smile.

Mark and Mickie both knew it was in jest, but Randy's not that bright. "Really? Hey, would you do both of us?" He looked at her face and noticed she was less than excited about the idea. But Randy's always thinking. "I still never got to bang a guy; I still don't know how you give a blowjob without the dude's balls in my face. And poor Copani ain't been laid in months."

Mickie looked at Mark and then back at Randy. Oh, Randy was good. He knew what her fantasy was. "So…are you saying that we _all_ do each other?" She pointed between them all.

Randy nodded and looked at Mark. It took him all of 30 seconds to decide. "I'm game." Apparently, he had one too many beers at Adam's.

Without further invitation, Mickie took Randy's hand. "Let me show you how to keep balls out of your face."

I won't go into detail about what they did, but I will say this…Mark got an amazing blowjob, Randy learned how to keep Mark's balls out of his face, Mickie finally fucked Mark and well, Randy finally got to bottom…so did Mark. And after it was over, the three of them sat back and laughed, just as Randy predicted, they were good times… good times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam walked into John's room without speaking. John tried to speak, but Adam stopped him.

"Don't talk, just feel." Adam pulled John's hand to his chest over his heart. "I love you and I know this is hard for you. But I can't help how I feel about you."

John lowered his eyes. "I can't give you the kind of relationship that you want. I can't be like Copani…I can't let the world know how I feel."

Adam smiled. "You may not be able to give me the kind of relationship I want, but you can give me what I need. All I need is for you to love me; we can figure out the rest." The gentle whisper in Adam's voice spoke volumes. He had made his decision, he wanted John. He always had. Maybe it was the challenge, but it didn't matter; at least he would never be bored. He leaned in and kissed John with everything that his lips would allow. "I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you."

John chuckled. "I kinda liked it." He took Adam's hands in own and looked into his hazel eyes. "Just don't break my heart." Adam took John's hand and led him to his bed.

And that's where I closed the door. Oh bullshit…I knew this was going to be hot and I pulled a chair and sat my ass down to watch. There were passionate kisses, gentle caresses, and sweet words, everything that was missing the first time. Adam explained to John, what he was going to do and John was eager to learn it all.

"I don't want to hurt you. I want you to enjoy this." Adam whispered as he settled between John's thighs.

John closed his eyes against the feel of Adam's tongue gliding over his muscular chest. "As long as you love me, I know I'll enjoy it."

Adam smiled. "Is there any particular way you want to do this?" He wanted to make everything as pleasant for John as he possibly could. If John wanted to top, he would have let him. It didn't matter, not anymore.

John bit his lip. "Well…you know how I said, I wasn't gonna suck your dick?" Adam smiled. "Well, I might wanna try it."

"You don't have to." Adam replied before kissing his lips again.

"I want to."

Adam laid on his side close to John; he wasn't going to embarrassed him by watching or anything else. He took John in his mouth, but had a hard time concentrating when he felt John's mouth on him. It was the sweetest 69 that Adam ever had. This was the first time that they truly made love to each other, and Adam was going to spare no expenses. He gently used his fingers to stretch John, pausing whenever he heard the slightest whimper from him. He gave him all of the time he needed to adjust because he knew once he was inside he'd want it last as long as it possibly could.

As uncomfortable and foreign as having Adam in his mouth and in his ass was, it still felt right. He knew that he may not ever be able to give Adam everything that he wanted; but the least he could do was to give Adam, all of him. That included, showing him passion and trying to give him as much pleasure as his body would allow.

Adam could feel in the pit of his stomach his undoing. He pulled off of John and smiled. "Baby…I want to make love to you."

John was as active in this experience as Adam was. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed a bottle of oil and used it to coat Adam's length. "Just go slow." He said closing his eyes.

Adam got off the bed and smiled at the confused look on John's face. Standing at the bottom of the bed, he pulled John by the legs, so that his bottom hung on the edge. "I want to do something with you."

John's eyes were huge. He wasn't experienced in bottoming; he couldn't imagine what Adam had in mind. But he trusted him. He watched silently as Adam pulled up a chair to the foot of the bed and sat down.

With a slow push, Adam started to enter John; taking time to feel his muscles tighten and relax as he inched deeper into him. John's groan was enough to make Adam want to stop. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

But John closed his eyes and squeezed Adam's hand. "Just do it."

Adam stroked John's length to divert his attention. "This is going to hurt. But it will feel better in a little while."

John held his breath and clutched Adam's hand. He saw stars, as Adam pushed all the way into him. And finally when his breath caught back up to his lungs, he opened his eyes and looked at Adam.

"You are so beautiful." John said with a smile. For the first time, he realized what Mark meant about Adam's smile. It was truly heavenly. And he didn't want anything to ever take that smile away.

Adam moved slowly in and out of John, until he felt his muscles relax around him. He sat on the edge of the chair only moving his pelvis to lessen the pain. When he noticed the glassy look in John's eyes, he knew that he found his spot. He let a smirk tickle his lips when he heard the glorious moans coming from John's mouth. That's when he knew he had him. Without warning, Adam pushed up against John's prostate and held there, while he bent his head downward and took John into his mouth at the same time. He used his hands to guide John's hips to move on him.

It was so fucking hot! Adam performed what I consider the greatest sexual act of all time, the Zucker! There have only been a few men in history that could actually pull that off and Adam did it like a pro.

John didn't know what hit him. All he knew was he was he had Adam's warm mouth squeezing his length and his hard length pressing against his prostate. He moved his hips in grinding motions and held on to Adam's head, so he wouldn't lose the sensation.

It was sensory overload. There is such a thing as too much pleasure. John gasped in a deep breath. "Oh God." He panted out. "I love you. I love you so much. Adam…" And with that, John gave his tribute to Adam's efforts to which Adam gladly accepted.

Adam could himself lose control. He stood up and wrapped John's legs around his waist. His movements were faster and more deliberate. He was on a mission, to end and feel all that John's body had to give him. He pounded into John with great force and John's words of encouragement helped egg him on.

"John…" Adam's cry was a high pitched moan. As he emptied into John's body, before collapsing on his chest.

John held him close and refused to let go. "I love you." He said pulling Adam's head to his own to kiss him.

"I love you too." Adam replied with a smile bigger than I've ever seen before.

That night, they took turns showing each other just how much they meant to one another. But neither talked about what tomorrow would bring. All they knew was in the sanctity of that room, they belonged together, the hell with the rest of the world.

As Adam laid his head on John's chest and he couldn't resist asking him. "John?"

"Yeah." He replied, still winding his finger through Adam's hair.

"Are you happy?" Adam held his breath to wait for an answer.

John smiled and hugged Adam tighter. "I'm happier than I've been in a long time." He said before kissing his head. "This is where I want to be."

Adam smiled against John's chest. "Good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there you have it. That's what happened. I fucked up, Adam fucked up, John fucked up, Randy _was_ fucked up, Mickie got fucked and Mark was just fucking sexy. We all learned something valuable from this tale. True love has a way of working itself out. We can't make people fall in love with us, no matter how much we want them to. People are going to make their own decisions and all we can do is sit back and watch.

Love _is_ messy business. It's confusing and it's painful, but God, is it worth it. It makes us do stupid things, like making us want to be gay just to feel that someone else wants you. It makes us ruin our friendships because you just need to be needed. It makes you give up everything that you know, just to feel like you're important to someone else.

When it comes to love, there's no such thing as reason. Love pushed us right up to that edge and threatens to push us over. Whether we step back, or step off is up to us, but if you're not willing to step to the edge of reason, then you're not willing to fall in love.

So with that, I'll leave you. Who knows, if I don't get fired, I may be seeing you again. I'll let you know how the Hearing goes. Well, good luck with love and pray that you don't need me.

See ya!

Fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note: This has been the most fun writing a story that I've ever had. As you know, this was my first attempt at a slash fic, and you guys have made it so worth it. I know that some of you wanted Mark with Adam, who knows, maybe John and Adam won't make through Randy's tale, but for this story, they needed to be together._

_Thank you for sticking out with me and as promised; shout outs! (they are in no particular order)!_

_Edge's Lady...you were my first reviewer. Every Monday, I look forward to your reviews. You rock, that ending is for you!_

_DX Chick...I told you before, you're a rockstar! You've stuck with me through 3 stories and I am in forever in your debt._

_Tanya...You've reviewed EVERY chapter that you read. I really appreciate your words._

_Lil' Idiot Princess...I love you. You made me feel like this story was worth continuing. I'm so happy that you liked it. You too have reviewed every chapter. And you've increased my ego ten fold!_

_Reece...I am forever in awe of your talent. To know that you enjoyed my story means the world to me._

_Matty1...thank you for the reviews, I know you liked Perfect and I hope that the sequel will make you happy._

_Pinkstarsx... My words to you are better late than never; thank you for reading this.._

_SRC...I consider you a wonderful writer. Thank you for taking the time to email me. I am looking forward to more of your work. I love the way you write. _

_Buffvamp...you too have stuck with me through a few fics. Thank you._

_Sky Queen...thanks for the advice, sorry no AE, but i hoped you liked it._

_With that, I'm going to end this. Thank you to all of you and anyone else I forgot. You have really made this fun!_

_xoxoxoxox_

_Shannon_


End file.
